Once in a Lifetime
by leanaticxoxo
Summary: Rachel, a graduate of NYADA, now a Los Angeles resident has everything she could ever ask for. Success, and good friends. There's just one thing missing, a boy perhaps?
1. Los Angeles

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure what to say about this one, just that while I was at work, this idea randomly popped into my mind mid-cleaning. So I decided to rough draft a little. It's weird to me, I used to struggle to think of ideas on fics to write but now they just sort of come to me. Like Mckinley, which was intended to only be a one-shot (Then it turned into more than that); I can't say for sure what this one will be. In my mind it was a one-shot….at first. Let me know how you like it please! **One important thing you all must know first; Rachel and Finn do not know each other….yet :)**

* * *

><p><strong>August, 2017<strong>

Rachel Berry sighed happily looking around her new bedroom. She hadn't even begun to unpack yet, but she had just finished painting.

"I'm done!" she yelled happily. "Come look!"

Tina Cohen-Chang walked in shortly after, nodding as she looked around. "Yeah, this is definitely Rachel berry-esque." She said. "How on Earth did you finish so quickly?" she then asked, still looking at the walls.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I just went to work." She said.

Tina laughed. "I shouldn't have asked, it's you after all. When have you ever had a goal and not went for it right away?"

Rachel laughed. Tina had a point. They had known each other since elementary school, and once they both graduated from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, they both had attended NYADA in New York City. Now here they were both new residents of Los Angeles. They had gotten a house together with Rachel's roommate from NYADA, Quinn Fabray. Quinn had been born and raised in Los Angeles all her life, and when this new job opportunity arose for both Rachel and Tina, Quinn had posed the idea of moving in together. They couldn't deny it. It was a great set up.

Tina and Rachel had done a lot of similar things throughout their life thus far, having the same interests in basically everything, forming a friendship that Rachel knew would last a lifetime. They both had landed a role on Broadway shortly after graduating NYADA. Spring Awakening, the show was called. Due to the success of this show, it wasn't long until both Rachel and Tina had wanted more. Hollywood, perhaps. That dream came true when they were approached after one of their performances by casting director Robert Ulrich, asking if they'd possibly be interested in auditioning for a concept television show about a glee club. The idea of this show was still in the works, but they were both more than interested. Gratefully accepting the offer, they decided to take a leap of faith, leaving Broadway. Rachel loved Broadway, and she knew in the future she would be back, but why not take a once in a lifetime opportunity, successful at it or not.

"Is Quinn even here?" Rachel then asked Tina as they exited the now light purple painted bedroom.

Tina shrugged. "I don't think so; I think she's out with Noah."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgment. Noah Puckerman, known as Puck by his friends, was Quinn's longtime boyfriend. They both went to school in Culver City, and when they graduated they had opted for a long distance relationship. It both worked and failed, but now that Quinn was back in California, it was back on the working side, and had been for quite some time. When Quinn graduated from NYADA, she came back to California, looking for a job that would hire dancers. That's what Quinn was; a dancer. She had been in everything from music videos, to off-Broadway shows right there in Los Angeles. She had impeccable talent when it came to dancing, photography and even acting, and Rachel was blown away by it. The three of them became good friends while in New York.

As Rachel entered Tina's room to help her finish painting, she spoke up. "Will Mike be here later?"

Tina shrugged, as she put the paint roller up to the wall. Tina had a darker taste than Rachel, and her room would soon be a dark shade of Blue, almost navy on two walls, the other two walls an off white. Rachel wasn't sure why she had chosen this, but it was Tina. It was a neat concept. "I don't know, he said he would get back to me later on that." She said simply.

Mike Chang had been Tina's boyfriend also since high school. Though he had gone to Columbia University for school, he was close to Tina throughout their entire college career as well. They were always so cute together, hardly ever fought. It was the way a relationship should be. Rachel thought back to her past relationships. She had a few in high school, but only one stuck out. Jesse St. James. It had been semi-serious but it ended on a pretty bad note. Though she forgave him, she had never really felt like getting back together with him. She was always striving to reach what she wanted out of life, and though that make her happy, she knew in the back of her mind something was missing.

Tina could tell what she was thinking because she stopped rolling the paint to look over at Rachel. "Don't worry; you won't be a fifth wheel. I promise."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not worried about that."

Tina looked at her. "I know you aren't, you never are." She said as they resumed painting.

0000

Quinn and Puck had come back a few hours later, Chinese takeout and champagne in their arms. It was a strange combination, but they had to celebrate somehow. Rachel never ended up being a fifth wheel, Mike calling saying he wasn't able to make it. Tina understood, and also didn't mind.

They all sat around the new living room, laughing over the food and drinks. It was their first night in Los Angeles and Quinn's first night with them in the new house.

"Friday though, you guys _have _to come to this bar with us. Live bands play there all evening and their food is delicious." Quinn was saying.

"And the drinks." Puck added.

They all laughed. Rachel was definitely feeling a little tipsy off of the champagne she had been drinking carelessly.

"One of the bands performing are friends of mine though." Puck had then said, more seriously. "I'm sure they'd love the support. They don't need it from us though, they're pretty good."

"They actually do have a fan base these days." Quinn said looking over at Puck who smiled at her. Quinn then looked over at Rachel. "They're all very handsome too." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes before they all laughed once more.

They had agreed that it sounded good, and it wasn't long until Puck headed out, leaving the three girls to enjoy their first night.

When it was just them, Rachel finally spoke up. "I don't know. Friday is only…" she glanced at the clock seeing it was almost one in the morning. "…well technically it's tomorrow now. I'm not even settled in yet, I'm not sure if I should."

Quinn sighed. "Rachel, come on! You never do anything for yourself, you're constantly all business. I love you so much and you have a fantastic personality and you never let anyone see it. What's the worst that could happen? Just come out with us!" she pleaded.

Tina then spoke up. "If you don't have fun, it's not like you'd be forced to stay."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. They were right. When it came to business and performing, she wasn't an ounce shy. However, when it came to her feelings and being personal, she was the shyest person alive. She contemplated it a bit longer before finally agreeing.

0000

They arrived at a small Irish Pub in West Hollywood around eight in the evening that Friday. Rachel felt nervous. She was outgoing with people she knew, but she felt like she had social anxiety or something when it came to strangers. It was very unlike her, but she was in an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar town. Not to mention she had just wanted to go out dressed casually, but both Quinn and Tina had thought otherwise.

"It's half casual." Quinn said looking in the mirror before they headed out of the house.

Rachel shook her head. "It makes me uncomfortable."

Quinn looked at her. "You'll get half naked on a stage in front of an audience full of strangers, yet this makes you uncomfortable?" she shook her head. "Come on, you look flawless."

Rachel looked at her appearance when Quinn left her alone. She had a pair of dark skinny jeans on, the casual part of course. Her top was a black one shoulder laced shirt that fit her body shape snugly, with a white halter tank top underneath. Her peep-toed heels complimented the top perfectly, her hair in a low ponytail, complete with a headband. She had to admit, she did look good.

Puck met up with them, kissing Quinn before taking a seat. Rachel was sipping uncomfortably on her martini that she had ordered.

"My dude's band is about to go on." Puck said to them after they made general conversation with each other.

Rachel looked up and smiled politely, looking over at Tina who gave her a reassuring smile.

Just then four men approached the stage.

They began to play a few minutes later, and people began to scream left and right, getting up from their seats to approach the stage too. Rachel looked over towards the stage that was to her left, instantly liking what she heard. They were a different sound, but they were good.

Quinn stood. "Come on!" she yelled over the music to them as they all stood.

Tina grabbed Rachel's hands forcing her up. Rachel laughed, grabbing her martini quickly.

They made their way through the crowd of people until they were practically at the front.

"Are they all your friends?" Rachel shouted in Puck's ear as she began to dance to the music.

Puck nodded at her. "The drummer has been my best friend since I was like, a toddler." He said.

Rachel glanced over at the guy on drums. He was placed towards the back as usual, so she didn't see him fully but it wasn't until he looked up did Rachel get a good glance at him. He was really into it, and he sang every few notes, even though he had evidently been singing along the entire time, just not in the microphone. He'd look out at the audience every once in a while, but it wasn't until he saw Puck did it happen. He nodded and smiled at Puck who in return was pointing and yelling things at him. Quinn rolled her eyes, but Rachel smiled. She hadn't been paying attention to any of the other band members, just him. Just like that, his eyes fell on her. Feeling self conscious, she looked away quickly, focusing, but not actually focusing on the others. When her eyes returned to him, he was looking at the drums once more.

Rachel downed the rest of her martini, finding an excuse to get away from the stage. "I'll be back." She shouted to them before turning, making her way out of the crowd up to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think so far? Let me know! :)**


	2. Finn

**A/N: Let me know how you like it so far! :) **I'm also not sure if this is going to have a set publishing schedule or not yet. Maybe once I get more written, but for now i'm just going to sporadically post it as I go.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they were all back at their table. Mike had shown up sometime between them being up at the stage and them returning to the table. They were talking with Rachel over this audition and when it would be. Rachel shrugged. She actually had no idea when it would be. She would worry about that sometime within the next week.<p>

"What's up my man?" Rachel heard from over her head as Puck stood up, giving the drummer of the band a pound hug.

"Finn, my dude. You guys killed it!" Puck said as Finn took a seat next to him.

Finn glanced over at Quinn. "Quinn. Always a pleasure." He said politely as Quinn nodded in agreement. He then looked over at Tina and Rachel. His eyes quickly fell on Rachel, but she looked down at her drink when this happened.

"Finn, this is Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry." Quinn said to him. "They're my really good friends from back at NYADA." She said. Quinn then looked over at the two. "This is Finn Hudson."

Finn reached over, shaking hands with Tina and then Rachel. Rachel's heart fluttered at his touch.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said quietly before nervously looking away once more. He was very handsome, to say the least. His voice was husky sounding, yet smooth. The more he talked, the more infatuated with him Rachel became. She shook the thought off. 'Don't be silly, don't be desperate. What if he had a girlfriend? Someone like him had too.' All these thoughts ran through her mind as they all talked and laughed around her.

She stood abruptly, as everyone looked over at her. "Sorry…" she said quietly. "I'll be right back." She then said, before turning to walk away. As she approached the bar, she took out her phone, dialing an old friend's number.

She ordered a glass of Merlot as she waited for an answer. When there was none, she hung up, throwing the phone back in her pocket as she brought her hand to her chin, waiting patiently.

"What're you drinking?" Finn's voice said from behind her as he took a seat next to her.

She looked over at him. "Merlot." She said quietly.

"Well, it's on me." Finn said politely.

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "No, that's okay."

Finn shrugged. "It's no big deal." He replied. He watched her as she looked down. There was something about this girl. He may not know what, but he knew that much. "Uh…is everything okay?" he then asked, feeling stupid immediately after it came out of his mouth.

Rachel looked up. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm sorry. I'm fine." She said nervously.

Finn began to laugh lightly. "This place isn't your thing is it?"

Rachel laughed, covering her face. "Oh God no. Am I that obvious?"

Finn smiled. His grin was kind of lopsided. Rachel found it very cute. "A little." He confessed as she laughed once more.

Just then her phone began to go off. She quickly took it out of her pocket glancing at the screen. She looked up at Finn. "I'm so sorry." She apologized before standing, turning in the other direction to take the call. "Blaine, hey! One moment." She said loudly as she walked away.

Finn shrugged and watched her go. Was that a boyfriend or something? He didn't see why not. She was beautiful, in a unique way. She definitely didn't have the Hollywood look that most girls strived to achieve living in a place like that, but that's what he liked. She didn't go on and on about materialistic things like most girls he would meet at bars after shows; she was quiet. She didn't seem to be looking for fame or a casual hook up just to get in the business somehow. She just seemed….real. He shook the thoughts off as he grabbed the beers he had ordered from the bartender; bringing them back to the table.

Rachel walked out the front door to the bar where she could speak to Blaine in a quieter environment, though people were walking by left and right. "Okay, sorry about that. Hey!" she said enthusiastically as she began to pace.

"Hey!" Blaine Anderson said through the other line. She had met him while at NYADA, and they had instantly become close friends. "Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier, I was actually on a date." He said.

"You were?" Rachel exclaimed. "And…?

Blaine made a eh sound. "He wasn't really my type."

Rachel laughed. "You'll find the perfect guy soon babe." She said.

Blaine laughed. "I could say the same for you! How is California? Are you loving it or are you loving it?"

"I am definitely loving it. You have to come out here as soon as you can!" Rachel said.

"You know I'll try as soon as I can." Blaine had been working on Broadway as well, just not in the same show as Rachel but rather How to Succeed in Business. "So what's up baby doll?" Blaine asked.

"I just need some friendly advice from someone who would be honest with me." Rachel began.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine then asked.

"Oh yes, of course. It's just… I'm at this bar right now with Quinn and Tina and their boyfriends and well Puck knows this band of guys that just played…" she began to explain. "….and the drummer, Puck's longtime friend…he's the cutest guy ever." She finally said.

"And? Go for it!" Blaine said.

Rachel sighed. "You know it's not that easy."

"And why not?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged, walking past a couple of people waiting for a cab. "You know how I am."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah but once someone gets you talking there's no going back."

"But he just makes me nervous!" she said suddenly.

"Isn't that a good thing? Just go in there and be yourself! You have confidence when it comes to everything else, so why not with this?" he asked.

He had a point. "You're right."

"You really are terrible when it comes to this stuff." He said laughing.

She laughed back. "I know!"

"Go back in there right now little lady! Just text or call me later." He then instructed.

Rachel laughed before saying her goodbyes. She took a deep breath when she entered the bar again, heading back up to the table.

"Well hello there stranger!" Quinn said looking up at Rachel.

"I'm so sorry guys." She said taking her seat. She glanced over at Finn who smiled at her slowly before returning to the conversation he was having with Puck and Mike.

She looked over at Quinn who was studying her, wide eyed.

"What?" Rachel said to her without actually speaking.

Quinn shook her head before grabbing Puck's hand. "Let's go dance!" she said standing, pulling him with her. Tina and Mike instantly followed, leaving Rachel and Finn at the table.

Rachel took a deep breath looking up from her wine glass; Blaine's words ringing in the back of her mind. "Care to dance?" she asked politely.

Finn shook his head, laughing. "No that's okay. I don't dance."

Rachel smiled. "Now we have too." She said.

Finn looked at her. "I can't dance. At all."

Rachel shrugged. "So what?"

Finn kept looking at her as she smiled. She had a very pretty smile. "Fine." He said standing, reaching for her hand.

She grabbed his hand, another feeling of butterflies surging through her entire body as they headed out near the others. "You're very tall." She said looking up at him.

He smiled looking down at her. "And you're very short."

She laughed. Finn was thrown off by her laugh slightly. It was the complete opposite of how she had been acting all night. She was shy and quiet, but her laugh wasn't. It wasn't loud in a bad way; it was the type of laugh that would make everyone else in a room laugh along with her. It was definitely contagious and it definitely made her that much cuter.

"Here, I'll teach you something." She said, putting her hands on his sides. He really had to be over a foot taller than her. She looked up at him briefly, wondering how his large arms would feel wrapped around her; how amazing his hugs would be. She shook the thought off, looking down at their feet. "You've got to know the basics." She then said.

Finn laughed. "I do, but I have no rhythm whatsoever." he said, his large hands finding their way to her tiny sides.

They began to sway gently to the music that was far more upbeat to what they were doing, but they didn't care. He looked down at their feet constantly, making sure he didn't step on her.

"Just relax." Rachel said gently, looking at him as his eyes found their way to hers.

They continued to dance for a while, until Quinn approached them. "Hey, it's getting late…" she said in Rachel's ear. Rachel looked over at her, nodding in agreement. "Okay, yeah..." she said, quickly releasing her hands from Finn's side.

"Well, this was fun." Rachel said quietly up to Finn as they walked out of the crowd of people dancing.

Finn nodded.

As the group made their way out of the bar, Rachel stopped looking up at Finn. "Thanks for a lovely evening. I had a lot of fun. And by the way you and your band…you guys are all ridiculously talented."

"Thanks." Finn said.

Rachel was hesitant for a moment. "Well…goodnight Finn Hudson." She said holding out her hand.

Finn shook her hand, feeling ridiculous. When she turned to walk away he watched her go. 'Say something you idiot.' He thought to himself.

"Wait!" he called out.

She stopped and turned, the cab door opened, waiting for her to enter.

He ran up to the car looking down at her. "What if I want to see you again." He said quietly.

She smiled up at him, thankfully making him feel less sheepish. "You will." She whispered. Without saying another word, she got into the cab, shutting the door slowly. She waved goodbye to him through the window as it pulled away, Finn watching until it was too far in the distance to be seen.

His hands in his pocket, he finally turned away walking up to Puck who hit him playfully on the back as they walked towards the bar parking lot around the corner.


	3. Marilyn Monroe

"So, you and Finn hit it off last night, huh? Told you it would be good for you to go out!" Tina said as Rachel joined her on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand.

"I just woke up, Tina." Rachel said. She was exhausted still, and the only thing she had wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Tina looked at her and smiled. "You know it's true."

Rachel shook her head. "He was just being polite."

"Are you kidding, or are you just saying that? He was totally into you!" she said.

Rachel sighed. "Oh please…" she brought the hot cup of coffee up to her lips, sipping on it slowly.

"Give yourself some credit, Rachel." Tina said before standing up. "Besides, he'd have been a damn fool not to be."

Rachel looked up at her and smiled. "Best friends are supposed to say that."

"No, best friends are supposed to be honest…." Tina smiled. "…And say that."

Rachel laughed as Tina walked away, leaving Rachel alone in the living room. Just then her phone began to go off. Not recognizing the number, she answered anyway.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hi, Ms. Berry. This is Robert Ulrich. I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday." He said.

"Oh no, no bother at all." She said standing up. Her heart began to pound. She was not expecting them to come to her.

"I'm calling on a Saturday actually to see if you'd be able to come in first thing Monday morning for an audition." He asked.

"Y-yeah that sounds great!" she exclaimed as she quickly ran towards Tina's room.

"Would ten in the morning work for you?" he then asked.

"Ten sounds fantastic!" she said.

"Great. See you then. Have a wonderful weekend." He said before hanging up.

Rachel looked over at Tina wide eyed. "I just got the call."

"The call?" Tina asked, emphasizing the world 'the'

Rachel nodded as they both screamed jumping up and down as they hugged each other.

"What if…"

Just then Tina's phone rang. She ran over before showing Rachel the screen who nodded quickly, her hands finding a way to her mouth as she looked at Tina wide-eyed. Tina answered. When she got off the phone she screamed more. "What time is yours?" she asked Rachel mid hug.

"Ten, yours?"

"Not until one." Tina then said.

Rachel scrunched her nose. "This is still amazing!" They hugged once more before running out to tell Quinn what the commotion was about.

000

"Well we should celebrate, obviously!" Quinn said excitedly.

"I feel like we celebrate a lot…." Rachel said cautiously, looking over her shoulder at Quinn who was already pacing about, probably planning this all out in her mind already.

"Don't you want to see Finn?" Quinn then retorted, shooting a look at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "Sure?" What was with them trying to hook her up and with him specifically?

"You deserve to have fun while you can." Quinn said. "Besides, it's the perfect day. It's super warm, we have a decent sized yard, and it deserves to be used."

"I only have an audition though, that doesn't mean anything." Rachel said. "Does that really call for a celebration?"

"Life is too short not to have a celebration over some exciting news." Quinn said raising her eyebrows. "It's a Saturday. Do you have something else planned?"

Rachel shrugged. "Finish my room for once maybe."

"And you have plenty of time to do that before later. Enjoying good friends' company isn't going to kill you. And if you really don't feel up to it, good thing it's here then right? You can hide yourself away like you usually do." Quinn said.

"No need to be harsh." Rachel said, looking down at her phone as she sat on the couch. She no longer wanted to have this discussion.

Quinn sighed. "I'm not, Rachel. Just relax. You over think far too much. More than anybody I've ever met."

Rachel shrugged. "It's not like I asked my personality to be that way."

Quinn smiled, approaching her. She lifted her feet gently off the ground, the top half of her body hanging over the back of the couch. She turned her head to look at Rachel. "Look, do you want to see Finn?" she asked quietly.

Rachel smiled, glancing up from her phone to look at her. "He is cute isn't he?" she mumbled.

Quinn laughed. "And I think he liked you."

"You think?" she replied.

Quinn stood back upright before shrugging. "Or do I know?" she said mysteriously before walking away.

"Elaborate!" Rachel called out to her.

Quinn turned and smiled at her. "No way."

"Do you know something I don't?" Rachel then asked. She was curious.

Quinn laughed. "Perhaps."

"Then tell me!" she said.

Quinn shook her head. "I've got nothing to say, honestly."

"You're lying." Rachel said.

"I'm not." Quinn said, still smiling.

"You're impossible, and I'm done talking about this. I'm not playing this game." Rachel said sounding annoyed, turning away from her.

Quinn shook her head behind Rachel before turning. They had been such good friends, that Quinn knew it would bother Rachel and this naturally amused her. The night before Puck had texted Quinn telling her that he and Finn had a conversation about Rachel. It was the night before that Quinn had also invited the two over. Not knowing Rachel and Tina would receive this news today; she figured they'd show up and just throw Rachel off. However, since they did get that news it was the perfect excuse.

It really was one of the nicest days out that day, and Rachel had her hair up in a high bun, wearing a white and yellow sundress as she spent the day unpacking things. She had her window open, a gentle warm breeze coming in as she put her headphones in, turning on her iPod, singing along to the songs quietly. She lost track of time and before she knew it, seven in the evening was already upon them. She was almost finished unpacking everything, and she didn't want to stop now.

Puck and Finn had arrived shortly after seven.

"I'm not sure what Quinn has planned or who she invited but she said something about Tina and Rachel landing an audition somewhere."

Finn nodded. He hadn't stopped thinking of Rachel since he watched her leave in the cab. He didn't know much about her, but that just made him want to all the more desperately. The night before, she didn't say much about herself. As they danced, she didn't really talk, only made comments to him, mainly causing him to talk about himself instead of her. Another reason why he had instantly been interested, she never bragged about herself. In fact, other than knowing from Quinn and Puck that she was obviously into acting, he knew nothing. That and she didn't have a boyfriend. Which he wouldn't admit, but he was relieved to hear when Puck looked up from his phone the night before to tell him that.

They walked into the living room where Quinn and Tina were sitting on the couch.

"I like your house." Finn said politely, looking down at Quinn. He didn't exactly feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't completely comfortable either.

Quinn smiled as if she knew what he was thinking. "She's in her room. You'll probably hear her anytime now, but if she doesn't come out soon…you should go get her." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

Finn looked at her confused and rolled his eyes as Quinn began to talk about something else. He wasn't in a rush and he wasn't going to bother her. He began to wonder if she even knew they were coming over, but decided to keep his mouth closed as he looked around once more. The décor in the house was stunning. "Quinn, why don't you come over and decorate our place?" he then said as Quinn began to laugh.

"I'll show you around." Quinn then said, standing.

_'Call it a curse, or just call me blessed. _

_ If you can't handle my worst, you ain't gettin' my best._

_ Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt._

_ Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt._

_ Take me or leave me._

_I'll never be perfect, believe me, I'm worth it._

_So take me or leave me.'_

Finn stopped, turning his head towards the closed door.

Quinn smiled. "I told you you'd hear her soon." She said quietly.

Finn had the sudden urge to open the door, to disrupt her. Wanting to see her so badly knowing she was just a few feet away from him had made this urge worse. But he was polite, he was a gentleman, and she was probably busy.

Rachel looked at her Spring Awakening poster, deciding where to put it on her wall. When she found the perfect spot, she looked around for tape, finding none. Taking out one of her earbuds, she walked out of her room and down the hall. "Hey, do any of you have…." She began to call out, stopping at the sight of Puck, and Finn standing in the living room. "…tape…." She finished quietly, looking over at Quinn and Tina.

Finn turned when he heard her voice. She was even shorter than he remembered from the day before now that she was standing there barefoot, looking at them all.

She held out her hands upright as she looked at Quinn. She looked uneasy.

"In the desk drawer." Quinn said simply.

Rachel nodded, turning away from the group. "Thank you." She called out.

Quinn looked up at Finn. "I'm sorry."

Finn smiled. "For what?"

"Rachel." She said matter of factly.

"What about her?" Finn asked. He was actually confused at this point. Wait, did Puck tell her about the conversation they had had the night before? Of course he did. He shook his head lightly, regretting telling Puck. It was obvious what Quinn was trying to do at this point and Finn didn't want to be a 'project' to her.

"She's very goal oriented." Quinn then explained.

Tina nodded in agreement. "It's strange. She's not shy when it comes to performing, but she's shy when it comes to everything else. Can't you tell?"

Finn looked down at the two. Why were they giving him a pep talk on a girl he had just met the day before? "Performing?" he then asked.

Tina nodded. "Oh yeah. Wait, you didn't know?"

Finn shrugged, acting as nonchalant as possible. He didn't mind hearing things about her, but in a way, he wished she was the one telling him all of this and not her friends. "Excuse me." He said, turning to walk down the hall.

000

Rachel had closed her doors once more, resting her head on the back of it. She closed her eyes and looked up. Why the hell couldn't anyone tell her they were here? She felt rude, and she felt nervous. She had been working in her room all day, and she didn't think she was anywhere near presentable looking. Her heart was beating quickly as she opened the closet door, trying to look for something else to wear. She was also thinking of what to say to them. Should she apologize, not realizing company was over or should she just ignore it? They weren't exactly her company anyway, but she did live there, and she was polite. She sighed, crossing her arms. Most of her clothing was scattered about, thrown into the closet every which way for now and though internally it was driving her crazy knowing it was so unorganized she knew for now there was nothing she could do about it.

Just then she heard a knock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a little note on the song choice. 'Marilyn Monroe' by Nicki Minaj. No, I'm not going to make Rachel a Marilyn Monroe type character or anything like that. There is actually no rhyme or reason to it, I just personally really really like that song right now and it was playing while I was typing it out and I didn't really want to search around for a 'perfect song' per se, ie, picking out a song from Broadway or a song she's sung on Glee because well, I wanted her to just be real. (Remember, Glee hasn't happened, etc.)


	4. Bonfire

Rachel walked over to the door, opening it slowly. Peeking her head out, she saw Finn standing there. She opened the door wider as he smiled slowly.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said back in almost a whisper as she pulled out her headphones. "I'm really sorry, I feel so rude. I didn't know you guys would be here or I wouldn't have been hiding away in here." She backed away from the door, allowing him to step in.

He looked down at her. She didn't even reach his shoulders. She looked up at him nervously before walking over to close the closet door.

Finn didn't know what to say. He instantly felt stupid for coming to her room, but he had wanted to see her and he also wanted to get away from the crazy that was their friends, trying to hook them up. "I-i-uhh…" he stopped when Rachel smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

Finn shook his head, thinking of something to say. "I just…I heard you singing earlier." He said quickly.

Rachel nodded. "Oh okay."

"No, you're really good." He said.

Rachel smiled. "So I've been told."

Finn looked down at her again. He felt awkward. There he was, standing in the bedroom of a girl he barely knew.

She pointed towards the Spring Awakening poster she had just hung up. Finn looked over at it before doing a double take. "Wait, is that you?" he asked incredulously as he walked up to it.

Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled. "It is." She said quietly as he looked at it.

"Broadway?" he said, turning his head to look at her.

She smiled and nodded as he turned towards her. "You've never heard of it?" she then asked him, her hands underneath her knees as she swayed her legs back and forth gently.

Finn shook his head. "I haven't. But I'm sure by tomorrow I'll know all of the songs."

Rachel laughed.

"I mean, I don't want to disappoint a Broadway star!" he said.

She laughed again, shaking her head. "What if you already have?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Finn brought a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt." He said smiling, turning towards her.

She shook her head. "Well then you'll be relieved to hear that you didn't."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "Look, I just wanted to apologize."

Rachel looked at him confused. "For….?"

"I think Quinn is trying to…you know…"

Rachel smiled. "Why are you apologizing for that?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or any of that, especially in your own house."

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said, standing once more. "You really are tall."

"And you still remain pretty short." He said, smiling.

Rachel laughed as they headed out of her room. She could get used to him being around.

0000

The evening had gone by just as quick as the night before. They sat outside on the deck, talking the night away as the sun went down. Finn sat across from Rachel and she couldn't help but smile every time she stole his glance, which occurred quite a bit. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to be alone with him like they were earlier in her room. At least she had been more talkative than the night before.

"I'll be right back." She said, standing up. It was getting cold out now that the sun was down and still in a sundress, she wanted to change into something warmer.

She took a look in the mirror taking a deep breath as she let down her hair that had been in a bun all day. She brushed it out slowly, liking the slight wave that was going through it. She parted it to one side, her bangs on one side and smiled. She looked like herself and that's all she wanted. She also wanted to be comfortable. Though she knew in a way she wanted to impress Finn, she didn't want to do it from her exterior but rather her interior. She sighed once more. 'Stop it Rachel. How can you like someone you hardly know and only met a day ago? You can't. Be realistic.' She said quietly in the mirror.

Rachel came back out moments after wearing loose sweatpant capri's and a zip up hoodie with a tank top underneath. She quietly walked up to where Finn, Mike, and Puck were setting up a little bonfire in the tiny pit they had found in their backyard the day they moved in. "Except we have to go get wood, don't we?" Finn then asked looking at all of them.

"Let's just turn into lumberjacks and go cut some down." Puck said.

Finn nodded. "If you want."

Puck shook his head. "Nah, we gotta go get some." He said then.

Finn shrugged. "I can go."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want him to leave. "I will too." She chimed in as everyone looked at her.

Finn looked over at her and smiled. He didn't even realize she had walked up to them. Boy was she quiet all the time or what? He took in her new outfit and this made him smile even more. She didn't even try or get over dressed and yet she was still adorable.

"I guess we'll be back then." He said simply, walking up to her. As they left, she turned her head back and waved goodbye as she followed behind Finn.

She looked at Finn's truck and smiled before getting inside. When they began to drive, Rachel looked down at her phone that went off. It was Quinn. _'Get it' _was all it said. She rolled her eyes quickly reading it before turning off her phone, looking over at Finn.

"So where do people get firewood from around here?" she asked casually.

He looked over at her before resuming eyesight on the road. "Certain stores." He said simply. "Isn't it the same way in New York?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, but in Ohio usually it was just in the backyard…" she said, looking out the front windshield at the road as well.

He looked over at her again. "Ohio?" he asked.

Rachel laughed slightly. "Yeah, born and raised. Small town of Lima." She said, looking over at him.

Finn smiled. "Really? I would've taken you for a New Yorker born and raised any day."

Rachel laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said. She was nervous all over again.

Finn was silent for a moment before speaking once more. "You're different." He muttered.

Rachel managed to hear him even though it was basically inaudible. She smiled before looking down. "What do you mean?" she said quietly. Her heartbeat picked up instantly.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know much about you or anything but you're like one of the realest girls I've ever met." He said simply.

"Again, I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel said quietly before looking out the passenger side window.

They stopped at a red light and she could feel Finn's eyes on her but she refused to look at him.

A few minutes later they were at the store. She got out of the truck quietly, smiling to herself as she walked next to Finn. The silence between them didn't make her uncomfortable at all. In a strange way, she felt content. They walked in, telling the cashier they were going to get thirty dollars worth of firewood from the back.

"Finn?" A girl's voice had said then.

Finn turned looking at the girl. Rachel did the same. "Oh….hey Jen!" Finn said uneasily.

The girl was definitely much taller than Rachel. She had long blonde hair and a flawless appearance. "Oh my God, it's been forever." She leaned in for a hug, which Finn returned, still looking uneasy.

She then looked down at Rachel but failed to acknowledge her. Rachel didn't mind. She was busy studying their brief interaction. However, it did bother her that the girl kept giving her strange glances out of the side of her eyes.

Finn looked down at Rachel as they exited the store, making their way towards the back for the wood. "Sorry about that." He said slowly. She was walking, looking down at the ground.

"For what? Oh that girl? That's okay!" Rachel said, over exaggerating the happiness in her voice.

Finn looked down at her. "I went to high school with her."

"I think she likes you." Rachel interrupted, looking up at him.

Finn shrugged. "Whatever."

Rachel smiled at this. "Why?"

Finn looked down at her as he retrieved a bundle of wood. "I don't know; I just…don't care. Most girls that knew me from high school, they sort of, just want to use me."

"Well aren't you conceited?" Rachel joked, grabbing a bundle herself, before dropping it shortly after.

Finn smiled, grabbing it from her, hauling it towards their pile. "No, but they know about the band and we've toured a few times so…."

"You have?" Rachel interjected, mostly watching him do all the work.

He smiled. "Yeah, don't sound so surprised." He joked.

Rachel smiled, helping him carry the wood, her carrying the tiniest bundle to the truck.

"You're strong." He joked once they got to the car.

"Shut up." She said, biting her bottom lip as he took it from her, putting the wood in the back of his truck along with the rest.

When they headed back to her house, she spoke up once more. She was loosening up around him. "Where did you tour?" she asked.

Finn shrugged. "Just a few cities. Vancouver, Chicago, New Orleans, Sacramento and Boston."

Rachel looked at him. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay. Being on the road gets tiring but it was so minimal and not all at once so I didn't mind. It's fun to meet fans. It's crazy even thinking about the concept of having fans." He said. "I mean, I'm just me, you know?"

Rachel nodded. She knew the feeling to an extent.

"Anyway, I'm not saying I'm a huge celebrity or any kind of crap like that. But, in high school I could list off like a hundred people who wanted to be one, you know? Then when they aren't successful they go after ones who could potentially be. Are you following me? I sort of feel like a huge tool describing myself like all these ladies want me. That's not the case though."

Rachel laughed. "You don't sound like a tool. I guess I understand that. Los Angeles is probably full of shady people."

"Exactly. It's sort of hard to trust people." He said simply before looking over at her.

She returned his glance, smiling before looking out the window as they drove home. She was tired.

000

They got the bonfire going once they returned and Rachel had grabbed a bottle of water, taking a seat next to Quinn. The rest of them had begun to roast marshmallows for smores, and Rachel had politely declined.

"Come on, just one!" Tina had said, handing her a metal poker to put a marshmallow on.

"I don't like smores." Rachel said. "You know that."

"But this chocolate here is vegan." Quinn said pointing to the chocolate next to the Hershey's.

"I just don't like them. They're weird." Rachel said.

"Then make me a marshmallow while I eat this one." Mike said, handing her one.

Rachel laughed, agreeing to do that much.

Finn had been sitting across the fire from her and though he was pretty much silent as he looked at the fire, he couldn't help but watch Rachel as if she was the only one there. She was always so happy despite her stern tone when it came to knowing what she did or didn't want. The way the fire lit up her face while she talked and laughed had made his heart jump.

"You eat something that has the same texture as glue. Keep that in mind." She joked as Mike took the marshmallow to his mouth.

"And I'll love every second of it you health freak." He said. "But thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing that." Mike said.

Rachel smiled as she continued to roast marshmallows for people, and when Finn asked her, she stood up agreeing walking around the fire to him. He didn't want another, but he wanted an excuse to talk to her.

"How don't you like smores?" Finn asked her as she stood next to his chair.

Rachel shrugged. "I just never have. I don't know honestly."

Finn didn't need any more of an explanation.

000

Before they knew it, it was close to two in the morning and Quinn and Tina both wanted Puck and Mike to stay the night, so Rachel knew Finn would too.

"I might just head out." Finn said though, standing from the fire as the other four decided to go in.

"No you don't have too." Rachel said loudly, looking up from the now dying fire.

Finn looked down at her.

She held his glance, looking directly into his eyes. "Please don't." she said quietly. "I don't want to go inside and…." She stopped, looking back down at the fire.

"Oh…okay." Finn agreed, sitting back down. And what?

It wasn't long until they were the only two by the remainder of the fire. Rachel stood walking over, taking the seat next to him. "I didn't want you to feel like you had to leave." She said quietly.

Finn looked over at her. "I wouldn't have felt that way." He said.

"Well what if I told you I wanted you to stay?" she then asked quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Then that changes everything." He said smiling. His smile was half lopsided once more.

Rachel melted on the inside as she looked at him. "Can I be honest?"

Finn smiled. "I hope so."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I know I've only known you for like two days now but I really enjoy your company." She said.

Finn reached over and took her tiny hand into his. Rachel's heart fluttered at the touch. "I'm glad." He said simply.

They sat there in silence, their hands intertwined for a little bit before both agreeing to head inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes? No? I don't know? I just sort of free wrote this, so let me know I guess!**


	5. The First Night

Finn didn't release her hand until they stepped inside. Rachel looked up at him when he did. She didn't want him to let go.

"Wait." She said quietly, grabbing his hand once more.

She led him quietly down the hall to her room, turning on the light, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you going to try and seduce me?" Finn then asked, turning towards her.

Rachel laughed. "No. Why would you think that? I hardly know you." She smiled, walking up to the window that was still open. She had forgotten to close it earlier, and it was definitely chilly in her room now because of it.

"Have you always lived here?" she asked, looking out the window briefly.

Finn nodded behind her. "Unfortunately, yes."

"You don't like it?" she then asked curiously. "The weather is gorgeous." She was looking up at the sky. "Except it's hard to see the stars here." She added.

He walked up behind her, looking out. He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind; hoping to God in his mind that she didn't mind this gesture. "I bet you can see them all the time in Ohio, huh?"

She smiled and nodded. "As long as it's a clear night." Her insides were racing as he held her in his large arms. She rested her head on his chest, not even reaching his shoulders. She was so tiny in comparison to him and she definitely felt like it too.

"That's one downfall of this place. It's hard to get away from the commotion." He said simply.

Rachel smiled. "Feel free to come with me to Lima anytime you want then."

Finn looked down at her and smiled in return as she pulled away, turning away from the window, looking up at him. Her heart was beating quickly. She didn't care that she hadn't known him for very long, she knew she felt a lot for him already in that short amount of time. Unlike other guys, he didn't try to pull anything on her that would upset her. She hoped he didn't end up being that kind of guy either. Just then, she yawned, her arms rising over her head.

This made Finn chuckle.

"What?" she asked nervously when she regained her posture.

Finn shook his head before shrugging. "I don't know, that was just…cute." He said in a shy tone.

Her insides felt like they were bursting with excitement. "That was cute?" she repeated, smiling as she said it.

Finn nodded, his hands finding a way to his pockets as he shrugged once more before changing the topic. "If you want to sleep though, go ahead. I can crash on the couch out there." He said quietly.

Rachel looked up at him, her arms crossing her chest. "What if I don't want to stop talking to you?" She then asked.

Finn laughed. "We can talk tomorrow, I mean I have band practice but…" he paused, seeing a disappointed look cross Rachel's face. She was easy to read. "Okay fine." He then said through a sigh.

Rachel smiled. "No, if that's what you want don't let me stop you but I….i-I just thought you would stay here for the night." She then said.

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"It's strange, I know. I hardly know you but I trust you enough to sleep next to me." Rachel said shrugging, before taking a few steps back to sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Well, that's not entirely a bad thing." Finn said, sitting next to her. He then leaned the rest of his body back, his legs still over the side of her bed. He let out a relieving sound. "Most comfortable bed. Ever." He said.

Rachel giggled, lying back too. "Do your feet touch the ground?" she then asked, turning her head to look at him.

Finn turned his head towards her. "Why yes they do. Why do you ask?"

Rachel shrugged. "Mine don't. I wonder what life is like being that tall." She laughed.

Finn laughed. "How is life being that short?"

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek gently, trying to find the perfect word. "Big." She finally said.

They both laughed. She was random, and he liked that. She never took things too seriously when she didn't have to. However, a few minutes later she was silent, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Rachel nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking of my audition."

Finn reached over, taking her hand into his once more. "Are you nervous?"

"So so." She said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You'll do amazing. I mean, I haven't heard you sing fully or anything but I imagine it's nothing but amazing. You sounded pretty good when I heard you through your closed door." He said.

She smiled. "It's not really that, it's just that I need to have the perfect song picked out in less than a day."

"Sing whatever comes to heart, the first song choice, so that you go in there as comfortable as can be. You'll blow them away." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered. Taking a deep breath, she released his hand, sitting up. She planted a kiss on his cheek before heading to the head of the bed where she began to cover up.

Finn's heart jumped. That was the first time Rachel had shown affection towards him first. Maybe she was more into him than he thought.

"I like you." Rachel whispered then as she rested her hands on her stomach, her body completely covered by the blankets.

Finn sat up, looking up at her before also moving. When he approached her he could see her cheeks were reddened. Before she could say anything else he leaned into her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss and when they pulled away from each other, Rachel smiled.

"Sorry." Finn said in a quiet yet husky tone. "I've just wanted to do that since I met you."

"Don't apologize." Rachel whispered as she laid her head down on the pillow. "Can you do me a huge favor?" she then asked.

Finn, who was still sitting up, looked over at her.

"The light…" she smiled.

Finn nodded, standing up walking over, turning off the light.

When he reached the bed once more, he climbed in next to her, throwing his jacket off in the process. "You're sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"I don't at all." She said. "Unless you do, then you can stay here and I'll go on the ground or the living room."

"I'm not kicking you out of your room. Besides, this room is too purple for me."

Rachel laughed. "It's my favorite color."

She listened to him as he made himself comfortable and when it was silent, she spoke up. "Finn."

"Hmmm." He muttered.

"Do you feel awkward?"

Finn laughed. "A little."

Rachel sighed. "Oh goodness, me too." She said relieved.

"I promise I won't be mad if you make me leave."

"I don't want you to go anywhere." She said quietly.

"Then I won't." he replied.

It was silent once more for a few minutes. "Finn." Rachel said again.

"Yes." Finn said.

"Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" he then asked.

Rachel shrugged though she couldn't see him while her eyes adjusted to the dark. "Anything."

Finn began to tell her about his family, his life, his passion for the drums and for music in general. Rachel listened and chimed in at all the appropriate times, also talking to him about herself. She talked about being adopted, her gay fathers, her love for the theater and anything else she could think of.

"I want to hear you sing for real sometime." He said sweetly as his eyes closed. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was drifting off to sleep.

"You will." She whispered.

"Finn?" she then whispered, turning her head towards him.

When he no longer answered, she curled herself up into a ball, hoping to fall asleep as well. She couldn't though. Her mind was racing, absorbing everything Finn had told her and she had told him. She also had a feeling in the back of her mind that things were moving too fast. What if he didn't want a serious relationship? What if that wasn't what he was looking for? No, that was absurd. He had obviously liked her. It was obvious after this evening, but that didn't mean anything, did it?

Rachel shifted herself so that she was closer to him. Part of her wished he would wake up and put his arms around her once more. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend in so long, she almost forgot what it was like to have someone hold and protect her. She longed for it, in a way. But she didn't want that feeling from just anybody, she wanted it from the man sleeping peacefully next to her.

000

She woke up that Sunday, confused. It was mid morning and Finn wasn't there. She sat up abruptly, looking around. He had been there the night before, she wasn't delusional. She began to panic internally. What if he woke up, realizing that was a mistake and left? She looked around, not seeing any sign of him being there anymore. His phone and jacket were both gone.

She stood, rushing out of her room. "Hey where did…." She stopped when she reached the living room, spotting him on the couch next to Puck. They were watching something on TV.

"Hmm?" Puck asked, turning his head towards her.

Finn did the same, smiling when he saw her.

"I thought you left." She said bluntly looking right at Finn.

Puck turned back his head, looking over at Finn who didn't take his eyes off Rachel. "Still here, sorry." He said.

Rachel smiled, walking around the couch before placing her tiny self right on his lap unexpectedly, her legs dangling off the edge of the couch.

Finn put his arms around her tiny body, holding her close as Puck eyed him. Finn had told Puck about the night before, but he left out the part about the kiss and other things related to that, knowing Puck would either give him crap or not drop the subject, wondering why things didn't go farther or something. That's just how Puck was.

Rachel smiled as she looked towards the TV, Finn resting his chin on her right shoulder. They had talked so much last night, that Rachel didn't feel so shy around him anymore, though she didn't let it show that she was freaking out on the inside still.

Quinn walked out shortly after, her hair wet, fresh from a shower. She stopped at the sight of Finn and Rachel.

"Well aren't you two cute?" she said, taking a seat between them and Puck.

Rachel who was in the middle of saying something to Finn, stopped mid sentence to look at her.

"Do you really think so, Quinn?" Finn interjected, before Rachel could say anything, in a sarcastic tone. He gave Rachel a light squeeze as she brought her hands to his forearms.

A few minutes later, they were left to themselves, Puck and Quinn immersed in their own conversation.

"Come with me to band practice." Finn then whispered in her ear.

Rachel turned her head. "Why?"

He shrugged. "You don't have too, but…" he stopped, glancing over at the others who were lost in their own conversation. "I want to...spend time with you."

Rachel smiled. "And how can I do that if you're playing drums the whole time?"

"I'm not going to be the entire time. I'll teach you how to play them or something." He said. "Or you can sing."

Rachel stopped looking at him with her mouth open, thinking of the right words to say.

"You don't have too of course." He added quickly.

Rachel smiled. "No, I want too. But…I should probably stay back." She said quietly. She didn't want to upset him but she also knew she didn't want to rush things between them.

"Oh, alright." He said quietly.

"I promise one time I will though." She added in a hopeful tone, trying to change his face from disappointment to contentment.

Finn nodded. "It's okay, I understand." He said smiling at her, giving her shoulder a gentle kiss.

Just then she stood. "I'm going to go get ready." She said abruptly, walking away without saying another word. Her mind was reeling, and she knew a nice warm shower would be the perfect place to clear her mind.

When she was all ready for the day, she headed out of the bathroom, wearing a tank top and some running shorts. Though she wasn't going for a run just then, she knew in a few hours she would, so why not just wear that clothing for now?

She headed into her room, seeing a note on her dresser. She looked at it curiously, picking it up. It was a phone number. She looked around, before jetting out of her room.

"Finn." She said loudly, not seeing him anywhere.

"Hey guys!" She yelled. "Where's Finn?"

Tina stopped her in the kitchen. "They left already, why?"

"Without saying goodbye?" she said, exasperated.

Tina tilted her head. "Band practice or something."

"But he didn't say goodbye!" she repeated.

Tina shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sorry? I woke up like a whole ten minutes ago."

Rachel shook her head. "No, no don't be sorry."

She turned to head back to her room. Who did that? Who left without saying a word, especially after the night they had? Rachel stopped, looking at herself in the mirror as she began to put on eyeliner. She was overreacting. He didn't have to say goodbye, and what night? There wasn't anything too special about it, at least when she looked at the general picture she didn't think so. That was strange though; couldn't he have told her he would be gone when she got out? Couldn't he have said he was leaving through the bathroom door? Anything? She took the phone number, assuming it was his, programmed it into her phone, and threw out the piece of paper. She was confused, and agitated all at once. She dropped the eyeliner, grabbing her running shoes, changing her mind. She would go for a run now, completely making the shower counterproductive. She didn't care; she needed to once again clear her mind. If it made him that upset or angry that she denied going with him to band practice, then maybe this wouldn't work. What if her schedule became busier after tomorrows audition? She shook the thought off, grabbing her iPod. She would forget about the thought of Finn, at least for today. Besides, she had one important audition to prepare for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh? Let me know. I'm working on it! Personally, I think it's getting a little bland. I definitely need to spice things up a bit, but maybe that's just me. I don't know. I'm very critical on myself as it is so. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Auditions and Fights

**A/N: Sorry I reposted this, I just found so many grammar errors while I read through this and it bothered the crap out of me haha. I'll be posting Chapter 7 later tonight :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Five days later.<strong>

Rachel's audition went wonderfully, so wonderful in fact, that she already had a call back. On the day of her first audition, that Monday, she went in nervously, but when they asked her what she was going to sing, she smiled with confidence. "I'll be singing Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked." She said.

They all smiled at her, and she proceeded to sing.

When she was finished, she looked at Robert Ulrich and Ryan Murphy, the producer of this show, along with the few others in the room. She took a deep breath, as Ryan spoke up.

"I think that was exceptionally beautiful." He said, looking at her resume placed before him. "And you came from Broadway, a graduate of NYADA, the exact background I'm looking for when it comes to this character."

"Thank you." She said quietly. Her nerves were getting to her, but she took a deep breath, remaining as confident as possible. From the tone of the rest of the conversation, she knew she did just fine.

"We'll be in touch." Robert said as Rachel headed for the door.

"Thank you so much once again." Rachel said, walking out.

She was so relieved that the audition was finally over.

Now here she was, five days later, hearing back from them already. Robert had called, asking if she could come in and do a callback.

"I would love too!" she said happily.

"Wonderful. How about Tuesday morning at nine?"

"That sounds perfect." Rachel said.

"Now one thing..." Robert said, before hanging up. "We would like it if you could sing the song 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey" he said.

"Oh…yeah, yes of course." She said.

"Wonderful. See you then darling." He said before hanging up.

Rachel sighed looking at her phone for a moment, before turning the screen off. She hadn't spoken with Finn since he left that Sunday morning. She smiled, thinking of him. She thought of him often. She had done what he told her about the audition and well, it must have worked somehow.

She knew he didn't have her number yet since she had never texted or called him. She felt like an asshole for doing something like that, but the thought made her so nervous. However, she knew she wanted to see him. She had to see him; especially now.

She turned her phone screen back on, scrolling through her contacts to his name. Taking a deep breath, she hit the call button.

She waited as the ringing kept going; her heart beating faster with each ring that passed. She was relieved when he didn't answer; but it bothered her.

"Hey, it's uh…Rachel." She said when the voicemail beep went off. She paused. What did she say after not keeping in touch with him for almost a week? "Call me if you can…or want." She said before hanging up the phone.

She threw her phone on her bed before walking in a circle, bringing her hands to her face.

"What're you doing?" Quinn then asked, appearing in the doorway.

Rachel spun around towards her. "Freaking out over how much of an idiot I am, what about you?" she said.

Quinn looked at her. "What?"

Rachel sighed. "I just called Finn, for the first time since I saw him. If that doesn't make me stupid, I don't know what does."

"Wait, you haven't talked to him since Sunday?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you insane?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Perhaps." Rachel said. Quinn's pep talks weren't exactly something Rachel looked forward to. They weren't much of pep talks anyway, they were more like repeated slaps to the face.

"I take it he didn't answer?" she then said.

Rachel nodded. "Right."

"Maybe he's at band practice?"she offered.

"Wouldn't you know?"

Quinn shook her head. "Why would I know?"

"You're dating his best friend!" Rachel said loudly.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Calm down. I can ask Puck if you want."

Rachel nodded quickly. "I want you too."

"Alright." She said, pulling out her phone, sending Puck a quick text. "There, now calm down girl." She said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn." She said seriously.

Quinn looked up at her from her phone. "Hmm?" she said gently.

"I can't stop thinking about him." She said quietly.

Quinn smiled. "Of course you can't. What confuses me is why you haven't talked to him sooner though."

Rachel sighed. "Do you think I royally messed it up?" she then asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Nah." Just then she looked down at her phone. "Yeah, he's at the studio." She said quickly.

Rachel nodded. "I'm going. Where is it?" she asked.

Quinn looked up at her, laughing. "Are you serious? No way. When did Rachel Berry become so spontaneous?"

Rachel laughed. "Right now."

Quinn looked at her, giving her directions.

"Wait, the one right by here?" she asked.

"It's not right by here, but it's only about ten minutes away." Quinn replied.

"The one I run by all the time?" Rachel said loudly, sounding shocked.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't exactly know your running paths, but sure?"

"Oh my God, why am I just now figuring this out?" She said, walking around Quinn. "Wait." She said, leaning back in the doorway. "Thank you so much." She said quietly.

"Go get em." Quinn said quietly as Rachel grabbed a pair of flip flops heading out.

She had decided to walk there, enjoying the daylight. When she was around the corner from the studio, she took a deep breath. Her heart beat was already picking up, and she wanted to turn around, feeling instantly out of her comfort zone. He hadn't called her back, and this made her nervous. However, if he was busy, he was busy.

She walked in the studio, not having any idea where to go, hoping he was still there.

"I'm sorry, where is uh…" she paused. "…Bonnie Dune at?" she asked the first person she saw.

The person shrugged. "Sorry, maybe she knows." The lady said before heading out the door.

Rachel turned, asking the next person she saw.

"Studio B." the man said.

"Thank you so much!" she said, walking past him.

When she found studio B, she took a deep breath once more, turning the door handle as quietly as she could possibly be. She didn't hear any music, and when she walked in, she saw them sitting outside the recording booth in a group, talking quietly.

Finn looked up, hearing the door open. When he saw her tiny body standing in the doorway, he stood quickly.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed, walking over to her. "What're you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Rachel looked up at him, feeling the others' eyes on her as well. "I don't…." she said quietly. Why was she there?

Finn turned his head towards the rest of them. "I'll be right back." He said, opening the door, Rachel stepping out behind him.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Finn smiled. "No, no, don't be sorry. Just a pleasant surprise that's all."

"I uh…I tried calling you." She said quietly.

Just then, Finn fumbled his hand into his pocket, grabbing his phone. "Ah you did." He said, showing her the screen. "Sorry, it's been on silent."

Rachel nodded. She felt silly for coming. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to bother you…" she began, wanting to turn around and run away.

"You're not bothering me." He said. "What's up?" he then added, looking down at her.

Rachel shrugged. "I uh…I just…."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You can say it."

"It's just, I know we haven't talked in a few days and…" she shrugged. "I wanted to see you….I got news today that I have a callback Tuesday and….I don't know, it's all thanks to you."

"To me?" Finn said, sounding confused.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I did what you said. Remember, you told me that night to just go in with confidence and sing the first song I chose?"

Finn nodded.

"And I did. So thank you." She finished.

"Anytime but….is that what you rushed over here to tell me? I don't want to sound mean, but you haven't bothered to call or anything and…" he stopped, shrugging.

"I didn't know what to do. You left without saying goodbye." She said quietly.

Finn smiled. "I know, and I apologize for that but…" he paused. "…that didn't mean I didn't want you to call or anything. I sort of thought maybe it was because I kissed you and I'm sorry if you didn't want me too but the next day…"

Rachel smiled. "Finn, no that's not it. At all. I just….I don't want to rush anything." She said finally, letting out a breath of relief.

Finn nodded. "Look we can talk about this later….I…I really have to get back to work." He said.

Rachel nodded. "Oh, y-yeah. Right." She began. "I'll just talk to you some other time." she said, turning away.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled, taking a few steps towards her.

She turned, looking up at him. He reached down, grabbing her wrist lightly. "You don't have to leave." He said genuinely, looking into her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"You're not ever going to be a bother, so quit saying that. I don't want you to run out of here, knowing I might not see or hear from you again for a while." He said quietly.

Rachel smiled. "You will see me again though." She said. "I promise."

Finn shook his head. "I don't care; I still don't want you to leave."

Rachel smiled. She liked how he was always so honest.

Finn smiled, opening the door, letting her walk in before him, laughing when she fit right under his arm perfectly, not having to go around him or duck under it. She was just that small.

When they approached the table where they were all sitting, Finn smiled, introducing her to the other band members.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the famous Rachel." His band mate, Jeremy said, giving Rachel a small hand shake. "He likes to talk about you a lot." He added.

"I do not." Finn said defensively as Rachel politely talked to all of them.

She sat down closely to Finn as she listened quietly as they began to discuss the song they were about to record. She felt his arm brush up against hers, and looked over at him, smiling as he talked to them all. It was interesting to see them all at work.

"Are we going to record that cover?" Another band mate, Sean asked looking over at Finn.

Finn shook his head. "No, that's just for the show tonight." He said quietly.

"What song?" Rachel asked, chiming in to the conversation.

Finn looked at her, smiling. "I can't tell you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright." She said simply, dropping the topic. She sat quietly, while they talked and it wasn't long until they headed to the booth.

"Do you want to wear these?" Their manager asked her, handing her the headphones. She nodded, putting them on and momentarily after, they began to play. She smiled, watching Finn.

When they were finished, she looked up at him once more, finding him looking right at her. She gave him a thumbs up and he smiled.

000

That same evening, Rachel watched as they played, remembering back to the first night she had been there. She smiled, thinking of how nervous she had been compared to now. After they left the studio, they had hung out for the few hours in between then and their show time. That evening, she chose to go to the bar alone with him. Borrowing one of Quinn's short black party dresses, she had smiled, approaching him as he looked at her.

"You look…." He began.

She nodded. "Thank you." She said, knowing he didn't even need to finish.

Now here she was, surprised at the fact that she was even alone with him, watching them rock out on the stage as people around her went crazy.

She turned, feeling eyes on her, smiling at the guy who was standing there next to her.

"They're pretty good." He said when he caught her eye.

She nodded in agreement, before looking back towards them, Finn specifically.

"And tell me how a girl like you is here alone." The guy then said in her ear.

"I'm not alone." Rachel said quietly, suddenly feeling uneasy. She tried to shy the guy off, turning her attention to Finn once more, who was eyeing the guy already. She took a few steps away from him; however, she couldn't escape him.

"Oh come on." The guy said, slipping his hand around her lower waist, his hand resting gently on her ass.

"Stop." She said, pushing the guy off of her.

She turned to walk away but the guy grabbed her wrist. "Hey." He said quietly before leaning in for a kiss, his hand returning to her ass once more.

"I said stop!" Rachel yelled, throwing her drink directly at his face.

The guy pulled away, staring at her incredulously.

"Hey!" Finn then yelled into the microphone.

She turned her head quickly up on the stage towards Finn before returning her head back towards the guy standing before her.

"You bitch!" the guy yelled.

"Hey!" Finn yelled again, standing up, jumping off the stage headed towards them. He walked past Rachel, putting his hand on the shoulder of the guy who had began to walk away.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Finn said angrily, forcing him to turn around.

The guy turned around and began to laugh. It was obvious he had been drunk. The band had stopped playing, and the people who were crowded around the stage, were now straining their heads trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm just curious…" he began sarcastically. "…but did you lay a hand on her and then proceed to call her a bitch?" Finn asked the guy, pointing back towards Rachel.

"Finn, don't." Rachel said quietly standing behind him cautiously.

"Who, her?" he began to laugh again. "That crazy bitch?" he said again.

Finn nodded, pursing his lips before forming his hand into a fist. He had seen everything from the stage and even from up there, a deep anger had coursed through his veins. He threw his fist, punching the guy square in the jaw.

People gasped around them and Rachel brought her hands to her mouth as tears instantly filled her eyes.

Finn looked at the guy angrily, who was holding his jaw. "Lay a hand on her again and you'll get another, call her a bitch one more time and I'll make sure you never see daylight." He threatened, before the guy threw his own punch, hitting him near his temple.

Finn took a few steps back before they began to fight.

"Finn!" Rachel began to yell hysterically as people pushed her out of the way as they tried to break up the fight.

"Hey! Hey!" The bartender yelled, rushing over to them, breaking them up as well. "Get out!" he yelled loudly as people began to stray away from the scene. "Out." he repeated to them both.

Finn looked at the guy in the eyes angrily once more as he started walking out, forgetting everyone around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize! As always, let me know what you think :)


	7. The Song

**A/N: **Well let me know! This story might be going on hiatus, I'm not sure though yet.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence, Rachel following behind him quietly, knowing how angry he was. When she couldn't take it anymore, she spoke up. "Finn?" Rachel said quietly from behind him as they headed down the sidewalk.<p>

He stopped and turned towards her, his face instantly softening at the sight of her upset face.

"Oh God…your face…" she said quietly, looking up at him. The side of his lip was bleeding and it looked like he would wake up the next morning with a black eye, his temple a deep shade of purple.

Finn shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry." He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Rachel shook her head. "It's okay. I mean, you didn't exactly have to do what you did. I could've handled it."

Finn looked at her. "I know you could've but when I heard him call you a bitch I just got so angry…" his hands turned to fists once more.

Rachel smiled lightly, resting both of her hands on his fists, wanting him to calm down. "I've been called a bitch before…" she said quietly.

Finn shook his head, looking back down at her. "Not around me."

Rachel smiled again. "But I was being a bitch to him…" she said before laughing.

He smiled as they began to walk once more. "I don't care if you were or weren't, he shouldn't be hitting on my girl anyway." he said, wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders.

She smiled, bringing her hand up to the one around her shoulder, lacing her fingers between his as they walked. "Your girl?" she asked curiously.

Finn nodded. "Well…yeah." He confessed.

Rachel smiled looking down at the sidewalk as they approached the truck.

000

When they got back to Rachel's, he parked his truck, turning off the engine.

"Come inside, I'll get you some ice." She said quietly, opening her door.

"I'll be okay." He said, looking over at her.

"Please? What's it going to hurt?" she asked. "Just come in." she pleaded. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He nodded, opening his door as well, Rachel smiling to herself contently.

"Nobody's home apparently." She said, turning on a light when they walked inside the door. She threw her shoes off almost instantly, losing about two inches of height as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing an ice cube tray out of the freezer.

She took a few ice cubes and put them in a plastic bag, before wrapping a towel around the bag. Finn had taken a seat on a stool near the counter, and she turned away from the sink approaching him.

She moved his hand, putting the ice up to his temple. "Here's this." She said gently, before walking over to grab another towel, wetting it slightly walking back up to him. "And this one…" she said quietly, putting the cloth up to his lip, removing the now dry blood slowly.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, looking at her.

"Why'd you do it?" she then asked, her voice still a gentle tone.

"What? Hit that asshole?" Finn asked. "I told you, I heard him call you a bitch."

Rachel looked at him unimpressed. "And, why else?" she asked.

Finn smiled, his large hand wrapping around her forearm as the cloth reached his lip once more. "You know why." He said quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't think I do." She said, even though she did have an idea.

"I like you." He said quietly. "And you do know that you just want to hear me say it." He added.

Rachel smiled. "Guilty." She said, pulling away from him once more. "Well, you sort of scared me." She turned away from him, heading back towards the sink with the rag.

He reached for her hand, causing her to stop and turn back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I don't normally go around beating people up, I can tell you that."

Rachel smiled, about to speak before Finn stood, cutting her off. "This is freezing." He said, changing the subject, removing the ice pack from his temple.

She set the cloth on the table, before walking back up to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his lower back.

"Promise me something." She whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded.

"Don't ever beat someone up over me, no matter how much you like me."

He laughed lightly. "I can't promise you that I won't get mad though."

"Fair enough." She said.

Just then his phone started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking down at it. "Shit, it's Jeremy." He said.

Rachel smiled before walking back to the sink, turning on the water to rinse out the cloth in her hand.

"Hello?" he said, looking over at her. "Yeah, I know dude. I know. I know." He said, instantly sounding annoyed. "I don't care; I wasn't going to do nothing about it. No dude, I don't care. I know, I'm sorry." He said.

Rachel found it extremely difficult to not eavesdrop. She turned and looked up at him as he raised his eyebrows towards her, trying not to smile.

He sighed once more. "Dude, look, I know. Let me call you tomorrow. We can talk then. Yeah, I know. I'm sort of busy. No, not that. Yes. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, hanging up.

Rachel smiled. "Sounds like that went well."

Finn nodded. "Saying they're all pissed is sort of an understatement right now." He said, knowing that statement would pretty much sum up the entire conversation.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Finn laughed. "Why are you sorry? You of all people, have nothing to be sorry about." He said as he walked over to her, slipping his arms around her once more.

"Do you think you're going to have a black eye tomorrow?" she asked quietly, as their bodies pressed together, her arms making their way around his neck as she stood on the very tip of her toes.

Finn nodded. "I know I'm going to have a black eye tomorrow." He confirmed.

Rachel looked him in the eyes before closing her own, planting a rough but slow kiss on his lips, putting her everything into the kiss, forgetting about her nerves.

Finn reciprocated the kiss, his hands instantly moving to her lower back, his heart beating quickly as his mind tried to wrap around what was happening.

Rachel moved her hands slowly, towards his hair as she ran a quick hand through it, her tongue finding a way to his, as they made out slowly. She didn't care about moving slow any longer, she didn't want to move slow.

Finn smiled, pulling away briefly as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned down, kissing her once more, lifting her up to in the process. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck once more just as they heard the door unlock, Quinn and Puck soon visible in the doorway. As Finn set Rachel down, she moved away from him quickly. "Hey!" she said enthusiastically, blushing as they looked over at them, speechless.

"Dude." Puck said, ignoring Rachel. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Rachel looked over at them as she tried to catch her breath, and then up at Finn. "Fight." He said simply, shrugging it off as it was nothing.

"A fight? Why?" Puck asked, Quinn taking off her shoes, hanging her purse, approaching the duo as well.

"Just some idiot." Finn said. He really didn't feel like explaining it all.

Quinn looked over at Rachel who looked down towards the ground, wanting to avoid her questionable expressions.

"That's all you're going to say?" Quinn then said, looking up at Finn.

"Because of me." Rachel chimed in, still looking at the ground.

They all looked at her as she looked up. "Some asshole, that's all. It's not a big deal." She said, grabbing Finn's hand.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it's cool." He added, feeling awkward as they all stood there.

They talked about it briefly once more, before they dropped the subject, walking out of the room.

Rachel looked up at Finn and began to laugh. "Oh my god." She said quietly. "That was awkward."

This made Finn laugh as well.

"Look, I should probably go…" Finn began once they calmed down.

"You don't have too." Rachel said then seriously, looking up at him.

Finn smiled. "Rachel, don't do this to me…" he said quietly as she pulled him down to her, kissing him lightly.

"Please?" she whispered back.

He shook his head. "You're impossible."

"And you like me." She said, kissing him once more.

Finn nodded. "A lot."

"Then stay." She said.

Finn shook his head. "Rachel…" he began, cut off once more by one of her kisses. He sighed, knowing how badly he had wanted to stay there just like the few days previous. She grabbed his hand as they walked into her room. She closed the door behind her, looking up at him. "That looks even worse." She said pointing to the side of his head.

"He did get a few good punches in, I'll give him that." Finn said, walking over to her mirror to look at himself.

Rachel walked up next to him, smiling at their height difference in the mirror as he inspected his lip and face.

"Hey, Finn?" she asked then.

He looked down at her in the mirror, his hand on the side of his face. "Yes?"

"What was that song you were going to cover?" she asked.

He smiled. "Well, that's a random question."

"I just remembered it." She said, sitting down on the edge of her bed once more, watching him.

He turned towards her. "I still can't tell you."

"Why? Weren't you supposed to play it tonight?" she asked.

Finn nodded. "I was but…" he stopped. "I just can't tell you, alright?"

"Why?" she asked again, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "Maybe it's for you alright?" he said honestly, his eyes shying away from hers.

Her eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Finn smiled. "Maybe."

"When do I get to hear it?" she asked.

"The day will come." He said. "It would've been tonight but…well…you know."

Rachel laughed. "I'm curious now."

He walked over to her, sitting next to her on the bed. "Someday, alright? Don't worry about it." He said as he brought his hand to the side of her face. "Rach?" he said quietly.

Her heart fluttered at the sound of being called Rach. "Hmm?"

"You're beautiful." He said quietly, his thumb making its way to the side of her lips.

She smiled. "Oh stop." She said, looking down, blushing.

"No." he said simply. "You deserve to be told that."

"I've only known you for a week!" Rachel said then, pulling away.

"And? It's long enough for me to deduct something like that." Finn said defensively. "Hell, someone could figure that out within two minutes of meeting you."

Rachel shrugged. "No."

"Yes." He said. "You're one of those girls but I don't understand why."

"I'm not." She said stubbornly. "I just…I think this is moving too quickly."

Finn shook his head. "How? I think it's moving at an appropriate pace." He then replied. "Rachel…" Finn said quietly. "Why are you afraid?"

She looked in his eyes. "I'm not afraid."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not."

Finn's eyebrows rose. He didn't need to know for years, he already knew her well enough. "Alright." He said, knowing she would come around. He stood. "Just know that I'm not going to hurt you." He added quietly before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She said loudly, looking over at him.

He shrugged. "Calm down. I'll be back."

He returned a few moments later, his iPod in hand. "Alright, here." He said, jumping in the bed next to her, his back and head lying against the headboard.

She looked over at him curiously.

"I'm sure you know of this song, but here, this is the cover I've been working on with the guys." He said quickly, handing her the iPod. "Maybe It'll prove something to you."

"Prove what?" She asked as she put the headphones in her ear.

"You'll see." Was all he said, looking around the room as she began to listen.

Rachel smiled almost instantly as she looked over at him.


	8. Funny Girl

**A/N: Short chapter, I know….but enjoy! I guess for now forget the hiatus however in a week I'll be leaving out of state for the week so there might be one then. I hope to update a couple more times before then though! **Ps, any grammatical errors are mine!

* * *

><p>Rachel took the headphones out of her ear when the song finished. "Do you know what would make that song even better?" she asked, handing the device back to Finn.<p>

"What?" he asked, grinning at her approval.

"If you were singing it." She said simply.

Finn shrugged. "I'm not the best singer anyway."

"I'm sure you're a fine singer." Rachel said reassuringly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rachel spoke up once more. "So why that song?"

He looked at her, a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you decide to cover it, and why for me?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions all the time." He noted, his eyebrows rising as he looked at her.

Rachel shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." He said simply, before answering her. "It just came on shuffle the day I left here the first time and I don't know, on the way to practice I couldn't help but want to cover it. It just reminded me of you but…." He stopped speaking immediately.

"But what?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing, never mind."

Rachel smiled, seeing a hint of red come over his cheeks. "But what! Say it!" she yelled louder, prodding him.

"Rachel, stop. It's nothing." He said sternly.

"You liar! Tell me!"She sat up on her knees, facing him, pulling down the bottom of her dress. It was apparent that she wasn't going to give up on this.

"I was just gonna say that a lot of things remind me of you these days, now chill out." he said quietly.

She smiled, knowing he was feeling sheepish for saying something like that. She could see he was embarrassed.

"You're so cute." She said, trying to make the awkwardness evaporate.

He looked at her, not saying a word.

"Oh come on. You're not mad that I forced that out of you are you? That was adorable!" she said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I'm not mad." He said simply, his voice monotone.

Rachel sighed. "Sorry." She said, looking down at her lap. "It's still cute though." She said shrugging. "Do….do you always do sappy things for girls you happen to like?" she said, her eyes drifting up towards his face as her voice returned to a normal tone.

This made him smile. "Is it working?" he said jokingly.

Rachel laughed, and Finn shook his head. "In case you were seriously wondering though, the answer is no."

Rachel looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth. She nodded, before sitting back next to him. "Wanna watch a movie?" she then asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Is that the plan for this evening?"

She stood, opening a drawer that was filled with movies. "It's sort of the plan, you never did tell me if you were staying or not." She said as she began to grab handfuls of movies. "Come pick one. I don't know what you like."

"Do you have anything I would like?" he asked, not moving from the bed.

"Are you open to new things?" she replied, her head looking down as she shuffled through movies.

Finn shrugged. "Surprise me."

She turned looking up at him. "Have you ever seen Funny Girl?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Never heard of it."

"Oh my God, are you serious? It's my favorite movie of all time." She said.

"Then let's watch it." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to force you too, it's a musical and…"

"Let's watch it." He said again, looking at her. "Because I want to." He added reassuringly.

She nodded, putting the disc in before coming back towards the bed. She looked down realizing she still had her dress on, but she didn't care.

As the movie began, she couldn't help but move closer to him. She climbed under the covers, resting her head on the pillow, smiling over at him before resuming her attention towards the television, mouthing the words to the movie.

Finn looked over at her and began to laugh. "How many times have you seen this?"

"Too many to count." She said simply, not taking her gaze off the television screen. "I've always loved Barbra Streisand. She doesn't look like everyone else and her nose, I think that's what I love so much. Not to mention she's insanely talented." Rachel said, realizing she had begun to ramble.

Finn smiled as she spoke as he glanced down at her, a look of admiration written all over his face. "Come here." He said quietly, causing her to look over and up.

"Hmm?"

"I said come here." He said as she sat up, Finn wrapping his arm around her.

Rachel felt her heart leap at his touch once more, but she leaned closer to him, resting her head on the side of his broad chest. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, the warmth of his body making her more comfortable than she already was, his arm draped around her, making her feel secure.

Finn watched the entire movie, and when it was finished he stretched out slowly, looking down at Rachel who he knew had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie.

"Rach." Finn said quietly, his arm still around her. "Hey, Rachel." He repeated.

Rachel stirred slightly. "Hmmmm." She said.

"Rach." He said once more, running his hand through her hair. "Hey. I'm gonna get going, okay?" he said quietly.

She opened her eyes, looking at him. "What? Why?" she said tiredly, her eyes clouded with drowsiness.

Finn smiled. "I never told you I was staying, remember?"

"Well stay now." She said, dragging out the word now, a hint of pleading in her voice.

Finn shook his head. "I'm going to go. Besides, I want you to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep fine with you here." She said quietly. Finn smiled. She made it really difficult for him to leave.

"Rach, I've gotta meet with the guys in the morning." He said.

"Soooooo?" she said tiredly, her eyes falling heavily once more.

Finn leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Just go back to sleep." He said quietly.

She nodded, her eyes closing once more. He held her for a few minutes longer until he was certain she was asleep. He moved slowly, and stood once she turned her body over, facing away from him as she curled up into a ball. He smiled. He really didn't want to leave her but he knew it was best if he did. On his way out of her room, he turned off the movie that had finished, turning off the television and her bedroom light, leaving her to sleep peacefully in the now completely dark room.

He shut the door as gently as he could behind him, creeping his way down the hallway quietly.

"Oh…hey there." He said, caught off by the sight of Tina sitting on the couch when he walked out from the hallway.

Tina's head turned abruptly. "My god, you scared me." She said her hand over her heart.

"Oh…sorry." Finn said apologetically. "I didn't expect anyone to be up."

"It's only one thirty." Tina said, smiling up at him. "Are you heading out?"

"Y-yeah." Finn said.

"Is she sleeping?" Tina then asked.

"Yeah, she's out." he replied. He liked Tina. She wasn't loud, but she wasn't quiet either. She was also always polite to him. "Have a good night though." He said starting to head towards the foyer where his shoes were.

"Hey, Finn?" Tina asked quietly.

He turned back to look at her.

"Just promise me you won't hurt her." She said.

Finn scrunched his eyebrows, but smiled simultaneously. "I won't." he said simply. "She's…different." He said. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, especially with her friend.

"She is indeed." Tina said, finalizing the conversation. "Well adios I suppose." She said, smiling.

"Bye. Have a good night" He said once again, grabbing his shoes, heading out.

000

Rachel woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She didn't recall falling asleep, but she did remember Finn leaving. She stretched before sitting up, realizing she was still in the dress from the evening before. Though it was early, she already had a deep desire to talk to him.

'How's your face?' she asked via text, sending it before making her way to the kitchen to make coffee.

When she opened her bedroom door, she was greeted by the faint smell of coffee already. Curious, she looked at Quinn who sat at the table, coffee in hand.

"You have to work?" Rachel asked, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"Sure do, even though it's a Saturday. I shouldn't be gone too long though. I'm just helping with some recitals down at the dance studio. You're up early." Quinn then noted.

"I know, strange." Rachel said, taking a seat across from Quinn.

"What're you up to today? Anything special?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a sip of coffee, shaking her head. "Not as of present."

"No Finn?" she asked curiously.

"Quinn." Rachel said sternly.

"Okay, sorry." Quinn said defensively. "You tow are cute though."

Rachel smiled, taking another sip of coffee. "Thanks, I think. Wait, isn't Puck here?" Rachel then said, changing the subject.

"He still is, I just let him sleep."

Rachel nodded as silence fell over the table.

Ten minutes later, Quinn stood. "Well, I'm out of here."

"Have fun!" Rachel called out towards Quinn as she exited the room as they said their goodbyes.

Rachel stood momentarily after, making her way back to her room. Though she enjoyed being productive, she knew she wouldn't mind getting a few more hours of sleep.

She changed into some actual pajamas before climing back into bed, feeling much more comfortable than she did before. Curling up under the blankets, she grabbed her phone, seeing nothing.

Setting the phone close to her, she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep moments later.

She woke up once more, only this time to the sound of her phone ringing. She smiled though, seeing it was Finn.

"Hello?" she said through a smile.

"Hey." He replied back. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he then asked.

"No, no." she lied, turning onto her back, stretching lightly. "What's up? Miss me already?" Rachel asked.

She heard Finn chuckle lightly. "You'll never know. But hey listen…" he began.

Rachel's ears perked up as she listened to him on the other line. "I don't want to be a bother, but what're you doing in say I don't know, a few hours?"

Rachel glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, seeing that it was close to ten in the morning. "I have nothing planned, Mr. Hudson. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have to meet with the guys but I want you to come with me."

"To defend you?" she then asked before laughing.

"No." he said quickly, laughing back. "Well, maybe that. But, there's something I want you to see."

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" she then asked.

"Sort of…." He said, his voice trailing off.

"What time should I be ready?" she then asked.

"Does one work?"

"One works just fine." She said genuinely, smiling widely to herself.

"Great. I'll pick you up." He said, finalizing the conversation.

"Can't wait." She said, before hanging up the phone.

She tossed her phone to her side, squealing lightly before jumping out of bed heading towards the bathroom to prepare for her day.


	9. Iris

**A/N: This chapter is a cuteness overload I don't even think I can handle it; you've been warned. But, next one hopefully in a few days :) I'm trying to get as much finished before I leave but I can't force it out of me and I don't want to rush either.**

* * *

><p>As one o clock approached, Rachel couldn't help but keep checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hair fell in loose curls past her shoulders, and she had on a light blue dress complete with white polka dots that fell perfectly to her knees.<p>

She finally exited her room, sitting on the couch as she grasped her phone like a life line. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had spent plenty of time with him regardless of only knowing him for a week.

She distracted herself by scrolling through her twitter, suddenly wondering if he had one. Of course he did, he had to have. Before finding out the answer to her own question, her phone started to ring in hand. She answered it. "Why hello there." She said carefully, trying not to sound too excited.

"I'm outside." Finn said simply.

"Be right out." she said, hanging up quickly standing. "Bye Tina!" She yelled, throwing on her favorite pair of flip flops, heading out the door.

She smiled and waved to Finn when she saw him in his truck. She opened the passenger side door, taking a look at his face. "Ouch." She said, sitting down, shutting the door. "Does it hurt?"

Finn shrugged. "Well hello to you too." He said, smiling at her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"You wear a lot of dresses." He said observantly.

Rachel smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just stating an observation." He said.

"I like them." She said simply, looking ahead of her.

"They look good on you." He said sweetly, causing her to blush lightly.

"Well thanks." She said quietly, looking over at him once more. "You never answered me though."

"What, about my face?" he shook it off. "Don't worry about it, it's just a bruise. It'll heal."

"I sort of…just feel bad still." She said.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Except be the cause of that fight…" she mumbled.

Finn laughed. "Rachel, stop."

Rachel looked at the side of his face once more, before looking away. "So wait, we're meeting up with all the guys in your band again right?"

Finn nodded. "That's the plan."

"Are you nervous they're going to freak out about last night?" she asked.

Finn laughed. "No, I'm not nervous about that."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked suddenly.

"No." he said, looking over at her, reaching for her hand.

"Well you said it in a condescending tone." She noted, lacing her fingers with his.

This made Finn laugh once more. "Condescending? No. Not at all." He said looking over at her.

000

When they got to the studio, he parked outside looking over at her before unbuckling his seatbelt. He took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Are they going to blame me incessantly?" she asked.

"No, Rachel." Finn said smiling. "Where do you come up with these statements?" he then asked, leaning closer to her, his free hand still on the wheel.

"My mind." She said quietly before he kissed her gently on the lips.

Her heart fluttered, her mind flashing back to the night before. She smiled against his lips as she returned the kiss before pulling away, already wanting more.

She unbuckled her seatbelt before letting go of his hand, exiting the truck.

She took his hand when they were outside once more, walking hand in hand into the studio.

When they entered, the guys were all already there and they all looked up, smiling over at them.

"Hey guys." Finn said, still grasping Rachel's hand. "I brought Rachel, hope you guys don't mind." He said.

Rachel smiled shyly at them all. "Hi." She said quietly.

They all said hello politely, before Rachel took a seat down next to Finn, sitting close enough to him to feel semi comfortable.

"So…last night." Jeremy began to say before Finn started to laugh. This made the rest of the guys laugh as well. Rachel looked around, suddenly confused and definitely out of the loop with what was going on.

Her lips formed into an o shape, wanting to speak up but she was stopped by Finn who looked down at her.

"What…." She mumbled, looking at all of them curiously.

"Well, this was supposed to last longer." Sean then said, speaking up, smiling at them.

Finn looked at her once more. "Do you think I'd make you come here while they yelled at me?" he asked. "Do you think they'd actually sit there and yell at me anyway for what I did?" he was laughing as he spoke.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm lost…"

"You are?" he then asked, his face turning serious.

"Yeah. Don't make me feel stupid Finn Hudson!" she said sternly though a smile appeared on her face as she said those words.

Finn stood. "Alright, alright. Come here." He said, looking down at her. She stood quickly as they walked over to the sound board. "Put these on." He said simply, handing her the pair of headphones. "And I'll be right in there with the guys." He said.

"I'm listening to you guys record?" she asked curiously, taking the headphones into her own hands.

"I don't know about recording, but you're listening to us play, yes." He said, his hand leaning down on the table, his other hand resting on the back of her chair.

"Okay." She said in agreement, turning her head to the right to look at him, his face level with hers.

He kissed her cheek, before heading into the booth with the rest of his band mates.

As they set up, Rachel waited patiently, looking around before settling her eyes back on Finn. They always found their way back to him. She held her hands together between her thighs as her legs swung gently back and forth as she waited.

When they were ready, she gave them a thumbs up and they began to play the familiar tune Rachel had heard just the evening before.

Her eyes widened, her smile just as big as Finn began to sing. And he sounded wonderful.

_And i'd give up forever to touch you, cuz I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closes to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cuz sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me, cuz I don't think that they'd understand._

_ When everythings made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

She smiled, looking down shyly when he looked over towards her. They all continued.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, yeah you'd bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me, cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

They continued to play and by the time the song was over, Rachel had tears in her eyes. She had finally heard the song, the song he said he'd covered for her. How long did they practice that? Probably not long, they were all talented guys.

He raised his eyebrows, shrugging as if he hadn't done anything special before taking off his headphones, thanking the guys as he stood.

When they all exited the booth, Rachel stood immediately.

"What'd you think, Berry?" Jeremy then asked.

Rachel smiled, shaking her head as she blushed. "Wonderful." She said as she began to laugh, not paying attention to anyone else but Finn.

She walked up to him, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him as tight as her tiny arms could manage.

"I take it you liked it then?" Finn said, hugging her back.

She nodded, before looking up at him. "Loved it." She said quietly, before letting go turning to the others. "You guys were so good." She said, knowing she shouldn't ignore them just because of Finn.

They said their thank yous and before Rachel knew they were the only ones left.

"Lock up when you leave." Brad, their band mate and manager said before walking out the door.

When they were alone, Rachel looked up at him. "I can't believe you did that all for me. I thought they were mad."

Finn shrugged. "Nah, they weren't mad. I talked to them all this morning before I called you. They were all in on it. The fake argument was supposed to last longer though."

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty bad acting on your part."

"You would know, wouldn't you Miss Berry?" he said smugly, as he sat down looking over at her.

She shrugged. "Why for me though?" she said, ignoring what he just said.

"You're different." Finn said simply as she sat down next to him.

"How can you tell? It's only been like a week. Besides, you've told me that before." She replied.

Finn shrugged. "Just take my word for it then." He said, raising his eyebrows, smiling at her.

"I don't understand…" she said quietly.

"Sometimes things aren't meant to be understood."

She bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated. He was right, after all. She laced her hands together in her lap as she began to fiddle with her fingers. "You guys were amazing though. Thank you for doing that…for me." She said still looking down.

He smiled before turning to face her. "Of course." He said quietly, his hand making its way to her face, brushing her cheek gently before resting it on the side of her neck.

"You're making me nervous." She said, feeling her heart beat quickly as she looked at him.

Finn laughed before his face turned serious again. "I like how honest you are." He said quietly.

Rachel looked at him. "Yay?" she said nervously, realizing he wasn't going to move his hand any time soon.

He leaned in, kissing her gently. "I have to tell you something." He whispered before pulling away from her.

"I'm all ears." She said, smiling, tilting her head as she pointed to her ears.

"Promise you won't think I'm strange or crazy?" he asked.

She smiled. "I may or may not already think that…" she said jokingly.

"Rachel…" he said.

"Sorry, yes I promise. Stop being insecure."

He smiled. "In those few days when I didn't see you, and you didn't call or text, I just couldn't help but realize something."

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"You just had a really big impact on me." He said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" she said, taken aback by what he just said.

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

"I think…" she began, biting the side of her bottom lip before continuing. "I think you have a crush, Finn." She said giggling lightly.

He raised his eyebrows. "And you think you're hilarious." He said, smiling.

"I am." She said as she began to laugh.

She stopped laughing when she saw his face. He looked torn over something. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just I have something to ask you." He said.

"Ask away."

"We have this show…It's not far, it's only in San Luis Obispo. I want you to come with me...well, and the guys." He said.

"You do?" she asked. Her heart filled with excitement and disappointment all at once. She almost thought for a moment he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Well, of course." He said. "I plan on playing Iris."

"Is that supposed to lure me into saying yes?" she asked playfully.

"Did it work?" he asked, smiling.

She shrugged. "When? I have that audition Tuesday and…"

"Oh, it's not until the weekend. You'll be back by Sunday." He interrupted.

She studied his facial expression for a few moments even though she already knew her answer. "I don't see why not." She said finally, knowing she had nothing planned.

"Really? I mean you don't have to..." he said, smiling at her.

She laughed. "Yes really. Why do you sound so surprised?" she asked quietly.

Finn shrugged before smiling at her. "I just didn't think you'd want to."

"Of course I want to." she said, her insides melting as he smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her once more before asking if she wanted to go get some lunch. She agreed, standing, grabbing his hand as they handed out of the studio. Part of her wondered once more what he was up to, but a part of her didn't care. She just wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. This is and always will be one of my favorite songs and for some reason when I began to write this story, this song stuck with me. I knew it would be that song, despite other cute songs I could've chosen ('What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction for example would be a perfect song but it's not really Finn's style…haha.)**


	10. The Callback

**A/N: This chapter is ridiculously short compared to all the others, but this really was a good stopping point. Not much to say other than enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day of her audition, Rachel woke up with an odd excitement filled within her tiny body. She had practiced the song with Tina repeatedly whenever they were both bored or both around the house, and with the approval of Quinn they knew they were both ready for this.<p>

Rachel pulled into the studio lot about fifteen minutes before nine that sunny Tuesday morning.

She put her car in park, taking a deep breath as she grabbed her phone from the cupholder, hearing it begin to vibrate.

"Well hello." She said when she answered. "You're up unusually early." She said, taking a sip of the coffee that she had stopped to get on her way in.

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck." Finn said quietly on the other line.

Rachel smiled. "A text would've sufficed."

"Nah." He said simply.

"Well thank you, that's very cute of you." She said sweetly.

"Are you nervous?" he then asked.

"Yes." She said sighing into the phone. "But I'll be fine."

"You got this." He said reassuringly.

"Do you want me to call you when I'm done?" she asked. "Or will you be asleep again?"

Finn laughed lightly. "I might be, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Mmmm…okay." She said happily. "I'll talk to you in a bit." She said quietly before they hung up with each other.

Rachel went in and just like last time, she sung her heart out with confidence. The audition felt strangely familiar to the previous time; however, something was different than the last time. Maybe she was just being paranoid. They said they would be in touch and she thanked them all once more when she was finished, and walked out. She never usually sung Journey, but she had been practicing a lot, or at least she thought it was a lot.

'I blew it.' She thought to herself. 'I was too picky; I was trying to be too over the top.' These thoughts continuously ran through her mind all the way home that she almost forgot about Finn. She wanted to talk to him, but a part of her didn't want to be bothered.

Stepping out of the car, she stopped seeing Tina walking out the door. "Are you headed there?" Rachel asked curiously as Tina nodded; excitement in her eyes.

"How did it go?" Tina then asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I think fine. They said they'd be in touch." She said nonchalantly, knowing she felt the complete opposite of 'fine.'

"Good luck! You're going to be fabulous though." Rachel then added as she hugged Tina.

"Thanks, Rachel." Tina had said through a smile, returning the hug before Rachel headed inside.

When she was in her room, she closed the door taking a deep breath, leaning against the door for a second before changing into sweatpants and a NYADA shirt that was about two sizes too big for her.

Crawling into her bed, she reached over for her Ipod, putting the headphones in her ear, tuning out the world as she closed her eyes when the music began. Singing gently along with the words, she closed her eyes, knowing she would probably fall asleep once again soon.

The entire time she ignored her phone, not even seeing it go off on the nightstand next to the bed.

000

"Rachel." She heard, bringing her back into consciousness. Her playlist had stopped playing, but she still had her headphones in her ears, feeling the pain as she quickly brought her hand up, ripping them out of her ear.

She opened her eyes, looking up seeing Finn. "What the hell?" she said shocked, instantly feeling as awake as she'd ever feel. "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Finn looked taken aback. "Whoa, whoa." He said taking a step back. "I'm sorry." He said then.

She shook her head, not understanding so he continued. "I just…got worried." He said quietly. "Sorry, I'll go."

"No, I just don't get…why?" she asked, feeling confused, sitting up.

He shrugged. "You didn't call and well I sort of kept trying to call. Guess I got paranoid." He said.

"Oh." She said, looking at him, feeling awkward. "Just because I don't talk to you for a few hours?" she then asked, saying it in a more harsh tone than intended.

"No. God no." he said looking at her incredulously. "Do you think I'm a psycho?" he then asked.

Rachel smiled. "No, I'm sorry…I know, I said I'd call and I didn't, right?"

"Sort of." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Look you're right. I shouldn't have come…" he began before Rachel cut him off.

"When did I say that?" she asked suddenly.

"You implied it." He said with a shrug.

"I didn't." she said, throwing the blankets off of her, standing. She was relieved to see him, and she knew being mean to him over her paranoia over the audition wasn't going to help anything. She sighed, walking up to him, opening her arms as she walked into his large ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hugging her tightly, smiling even though she couldn't see.

Rachel nodded. "I'm fine." She said simply.

"Did your audition go well?" he asked when she pulled away.

Rachel shrugged. "Hard to tell."

"Are you just saying that?" he asked then, looking down at her face as she looked at the ground.

She shrugged. "I could've been better. I probably sucked. I don't know." She said.

"Hey, stop. Don't be hard on yourself. I'm sure you did fine." He said reassuringly.

"But you weren't there, you're just saying that." She said.

He shook his head, taking her hand. "No I'm not."

"You've hardly ever heard me sing." She said quickly, stepping back from him, sitting back on the bed as she sighed.

He walked up next to her, sitting next to her, taking her hand once more. "How do you know?"

She looked at him as she scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean how do I know? It's me singing and you listening which I don't think happened."

He smiled, pointing his free thumb over towards the poster. "You'd be amazed at the shit you find on youtube." He said.

"Spring Awakening?" she asked curiously, her mouth agape. "Is it really?"

"It is." He said smiling. "Don't think I'm crazy or anything but those few days when we didn't talk right after the night I first met you, I sort of watched parts of it…"

Rachel smiled at how cute he looked in that moment even though he always looked cute. "You did?" she whispered.

Finn nodded. "You're insanely talented." He said simply.

"Are you real?" she then asked, not filtering her thoughts in the slightest.

"Uh…what?" he asked suddenly.

She smiled, shaking her head. "You just come into my life out of nowhere and randomly show up and now here you are, just trying to make me feel better about myself and it's random. It doesn't even feel like real life." She said, looking down at the blankets.

He smiled. "I think I'm here right now…" he said jokingly. "I mean, my heart is still beating. I think I'm alive." He said with his free hand on his chest.

"That's a relief." She joked.

"Yeah, no Edward Cullen stuff going on here." He said as Rachel laughed hard, looking up, throwing her head back.

She looked at him. "But what if I did do poorly? What if I don't get this? I literally have no other plans and I have to make money somehow."

"So you'll do what everyone else here does." He said simply. "Get a temporary job. Besides, I have faith in you." He said shrugging. "I think you're just overanalyzing because it's…you."

Rachel sighed before agreeing, deciding it was no use to sit there in a funk over something she wasn't even certain over.

She looked up at him, before smiling. "When are we leaving?" she then asked, changing the subject.

"What? For San Luis Obispo? I was going to see if Thursday night worked…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Rachel shrugged. "Works for me. What else do I have going on?" she said quietly with a grin.

He smiled before standing. "Let's go do something. Get your mind off of this."

She stood up on the bed, her arms making their way around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, smiling up at her. "I now know what it's like to be your kind of tall." She whispered through a laugh.

He smiled, kissing her lightly before picking her up off of the bed as she laughed. She couldn't wait until the weekend.


	11. San Luis Obispo

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update! This week is crazy for me (Not to mention I've had the worst luck :/) I apologize. I've been trying to ignore everything going on around me and thankfully when I write I forget about all my anger/problems :) This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, I promise the next one will be more exciting. Enjoy! Let me know how it is of course! Feedback is appreciated! (Ps. I plan on getting the next one up before I leave for out of state!)**

* * *

><p>"All set?" Finn asked, turning his head to look back at Rachel as she nodded. He smiled, shutting the trunk door behind them as they entered the car Finn had borrowed from Puck.<p>

Why couldn't we take the truck?" Rachel asked curiously as she buckled her seatbelt.

Finn shrugged. "Better gas mileage really." He said simply, starting the car.

Rachel nodded looking over at him. "I'm excited. Is it nice there?" she asked.

Finn nodded. "I think so."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"About three-ish hours." He said simply, smiling over at her. "My turn to ask questions now." He said before she could ask another.

"Why did you pack like you're going out of town for a year?" He said with a smile.

Rachel tilted her head, rolling her eyes. "It's not even that much." She said.

"If you say so."

"Why didn't you want them all to come with us?" she then asked, referring to Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike.

"I thought I was asking the questions." Finn retorted.

"Nope, I'm back in control." She said, smiling at him.

Finn shrugged. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"There's plenty of time for us to do that, I'm not going anywhere." She noted.

He shrugged once more. "Don't care." He said flatly, causing Rachel to drop the subject. "Besides, the show isn't until Saturday."

Rachel nodded before looking out the passenger side window. "They said they were coming though."

"They are." Finn said simply. "On Saturday."

"Oh." She said, dropping the subject once more, bringing her feet up, sitting cross-legged in the seat, taking out her ipod, putting the headphones in her ear.

"Oh, I see how it is." Finn joked as she scrolled through her songs.

"What?" She said looking over at him with a smile. "I can still hear you."

"Why don't you just put it in here?" He asked, pointing towards a cord that was hanging from the radio system.

Rachel shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"Sure." He said, handing her the cord. "I don't mind."

A song from Spring Awakening played through the car speakers moments later, as Rachel quickly began to sing along.

Finn started to laugh. "You know…I watched this part." He confessed, a grin on his face as he spoke.

Rachel's jaw dropped before snapping herself back into reality. "Of course you did though…" she said. "How nice of you to inform me that you've in fact seen the top half of my body completely naked." She then said with a chuckle.

He shrugged. "Looked pretty hot to me."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, shaking her head lightly. "Thanks." She said, returning back to singing along to 'I believe.'

He listened to her, perfectly content, excited for the entire weekend ahead.

000

"Are we here?" Rachel asked excitedly, looking wildly about as they entered San Luis Obispo's county limits.

"Apparently. That or close." Finn said looking over at her, her excitement extremely evident as she perked right up, compared to how sleepy she was acting just moments before hand.

"I am so excited." She said. "I love California."

Finn smiled, focusing on the GPS telling him where to go. "We're staying at a hotel on some beach." He said simply, acting nonchalant about the news he just told her.

"What!" she exclaimed. "We are?"

"What!" Finn mimicked through a smile. "Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "That's what the guys all picked. I'm sorry, do you not want to?" he asked.

Rachel laughed. "Oh stop. I'm just excited. That's crazy!"

"So crazy." Finn said sarcastically.

"Stop!" she repeated, rolling her eyes, looking out the window, now silent.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, taking in her facial expression, now completely serious as she stared blankly forward.

"It's okay." She said simply. "Just let me be excited."

"I'm not stopping you."

"But you're harassing me for it."

Finn nodded. "I am not." He said simply.

"Yes you are." She replied.

Finn sighed. "Alright, okay. Sorry. My bad."

"It is your bad." She said simply, before looking over at him. "But it's okay."

"You just somehow manage to look cuter than you already are when you get all excited, okay? I didn't mean to harass you about it." He added.

She looked over at him, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Random burst of cuteness. I'll take it." She said chuckling as she looked out the window once more.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot moments after, and Rachel stared up, her mouth agape. "Holy…."

"Shit." Finn finished, looking up at the hotel as well, also surprised by the view.

"We're actually staying here?" she asked, looking over at him as he parked.

He nodded. "Three nights."

"I feel so bad. This had to have cost an arm, leg and a first born child."

Finn looked over at her and laughed. "Pet dog too."

Rachel let out a whistle before laughing, getting out of the car. She stretched when she stood. "I feel like jello!" she cried out, looking over the car at Finn.

He smiled as he stood out. "Let's go check in now. Get the bags later or something." He said as he walked around the car to approach her.

She nodded in agreement as Finn took her hand into his once more, as they made their way inside.

000

"I cannot believe this." Rachel said, looking around the hotel room.

Finn looked around too. "I can't either." He said, flabbergasted by how large it was. He was even more shocked at the view they had of the beach and water from the balcony. It was breathtaking.

Rachel had already made her way out towards the balcony, leaning her arms down on the railing as she looked out. "I've never in my life seen anything like this." She said as Finn approached her.

He smiled. "Now you have." He said simply, looking down at her. The sun was pretty much gone by the time they arrived, and now, standing before him in the moonlight, she looked absolutely stunning.

They stood in silence for a few moments before she turned her head to look up at him. "Thank you for all of this." She said quietly, a soft breeze hitting her as she spoke.

Finn nodded, wanting more than anything to hold her at that exact moment, to watch the waves crashing on the shore below them, talk about nothing for the remainder of the evening. However, Rachel evidently had a different idea. She turned to him suddenly. "We should go down there." She said.

"Right now?" he asked. "But…I'm tired."

Rachel shrugged. "Come on!"

"The guys should be here soon though too…"

"What's with the excuses?" Rachel then asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"They aren't excuses."

"Yes they are!" she said with a laugh, turning to go back inside. "But it's okay, I'll go by myself." She said.

Finn turned his head, looking after her as she walked. "Wait!" he yelled, running in behind her. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"I'm not begging you to." She said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"What if something happens?" he shot back, looking at her.

Rachel laughed. "Don't be so paranoid, I promise nothing will."

"How do you know? I'm going with you." He stammered.

"Suit yourself." She said, smiling as they headed out the hotel door together.

000

Finn looked over at her as they sat in the sand next to each other, the sound of waves crashing on the shoreline in the background as he listened to Rachel talk about the number of things they should do during their stay at the hotel. He leaned over, kissing her on the cheek as she spoke, causing her to stop.

"What?" she asked quietly, a smile forming on her lips.

"Nothing." Finn said quietly back, his head still inches from her face. He smiled, leaning back up as he put his arm around her. Rachel smiled at this gesture, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked out at the water.

"Finn?" Rachel said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"This is perfect." She whispered.

Finn smiled, not saying anything. He felt like this was one of the most romantic moments of his life. Just then his phone started ringing.

Rachel leaned her head up, allowing him to take his phone out. "This would happen right now." He said, looking down at the screen before answering it.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh hey! Yeah, are you all here? Oh you guys are? Oh that's cool. Yeah, I don't know. I'm feeling kind of tired. Yes, she's here. Hold on." He said, bringing his phone down to his shoulder.

"It's Jeremy. They're all here. They want to get together with us. What do you say?" He asked looking at Rachel, his eyes wide as he shook his head no.

Rachel looked at him confused as she squinted her eyes. "Wha…"

"Yeah, I don't think so. She's really tired." Finn then said into the phone. "Yeah, all day tomorrow is cool you know that. Yeah, for sure. Alright. See ya man." He said, hanging up quickly.

"Did you just blow them off?" Rachel asked curiously.

Finn nodded. "I didn't blow them off….I just don't want to do anything …with them." He said.

Rachel smiled widely. "You blew off your friends for me?" she asked.

He smiled. "Maybe."

"You shouldn't do that." She said, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Rachel. It's not a big deal. They're not going to be heartbroken." He said looking at her. "Seriously, it's cool."

She shrugged, letting it go.

They headed inside shortly after, Rachel's heart fluttering, knowing she would be sleeping next to him that evening, and the next few evenings. It made her nervous, but extremely happy all at once. "I'm going to change." She said as she grabbed her pajamas out of one of her bags, heading to the bathroom.

Finn nodded, quickly stripping off his clothing, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and white undershirt. He then jumped into the bed, making himself comfortable. He wasn't lying when he talked to Jeremy on the phone; he really was exhausted.

He closed his eyes, the comfort of the hotel bed completely consuming him.

"Hey sleepy." Rachel said, his eyes flying open once more as she planted a kiss directly onto his lips.

Finn held her there for a moment, his large hand rising to the side of her face as she hovered over him, their kiss lingering for a few moments before she pulled away slowly.

"I didn't even hear you come out of there." Finn said, watching her as she hopped into the other side of the bed, cuddling herself up under the sheets.

She turned her body towards him, facing him, both of her hands resting on the side of her face. "What do the guys want to do tomorrow?" she asked tiredly.

Finn shrugged. "Who cares what they want to do. What do you want to do?" he asked sweetly, looking into her large brown eyes.

Rachel smiled. "Have fun."

Finn smiled before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Then we'll have fun."

"Okay, good." She said quietly, closing her eyes.

They talked for a while longer, kissing every here and there, Finn's large body close to hers as they spoke and laughed. It wasn't long until they were both asleep, their bodies cuddled close together.


	12. The First Date

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I'm hoping I can get one more up before I leave Monday, and at the rate i'm going i'll be able to but we'll see. If not, don't panic! I'll be back April 27th and the updating will begin once more then. (However, i'm bringing my laptop with me I just don't know how much time i'll spend on it...it's a vacation after all.) **

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up that bright sunny mid morning, only to find herself safely secured in Finn's arms. She was lying on her back, his arm over her stomach resting gently on her waist as he slept on his side facing her. She could hear the quiet breathing coming from his mouth as his chest rose and fell slowly. Smiling, she lied there, not wanting to move. She knew in the back of her mind that she could wake up like this every morning and be completely happy with whatever the day brought her.<p>

Knowing she had to go to the bathroom, she shifted slightly, trying to get up as discreet as she could. His eyes fluttered groggily as he breathed in heavily, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at her.

"Now there's a sight." He said tiredly, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "Good morning."

"Hi." Rachel whispered sweetly, turning her head to look into his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "It's okay."

She shifted once more, finally sitting up. "Bathroom." She said quickly, kneeling up on the bed, standing on the bed, stepping over him before jumping lightly off the bed.

Finn watched her, smiling as she did this. This tiny almost five foot nothing girl made him smitten, and he knew he couldn't deny that much longer, though he never tried to.

"Sorry." She said when she came out of the bathroom.

"What're you apologizing for?" he asked curiously.

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't really want to move."

Finn smiled as she climbed back into the bed. She leaned over, resting one hand on her chest as she kissed him softly. "Good morning." She whispered.

Finn smiled, licking his lips when she pulled away. "You brushed your teeth…" he said quietly.

Rachel laughed. "Guilty."

"Now I feel like I should." He said, sitting up.

"No wait." She said, kissing him once more, a bit rougher this time.

He kissed her back, taken aback by what was happening. However, she had that effect on him usually. Pulling away he smiled at her. "No I'm self conscious." He said in a girly tone, causing Rachel to laugh. "I'll be back."

"Don't be insecure!" she yelled to him as he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm not the one who got up the second they woke up now was I?" he said, smiling at her.

000

That afternoon, they had agreed to meet up on the beach with the guys in Bonnie Dune, deciding to spend the majority of the day out there.

Finn smiled when he came out of the bathroom after changing, seeing Rachel ready to go, clad in a white bikini complemented with different color polka dots, a large white button up t-shirt covering her tiny body.

"Uh…where did you get that?" He asked, looking at her as she buttoned up a few of the buttons.

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "Do I not look good?" she asked, arranging the collar.

"I never said that." Finn said, knowing she looked perfect in it. "I just want to know where you got it..." he said smiling.

"You left it on the floor." she said quietly.

Finn laughed. "It looks good. Might be a little big on you though."

Rachel shrugged. "I think it looks better on me than the sundress cover up thing I planned on wearing."

"I don't know what that looks like, but I agree." He said simply, eyeing her up and down, trying to be nonchalant about it.

Rachel blushed, but remained confident. "Can we go now?" she asked, her tone almost begging. "I'm dying to get outside." She added.

Finn nodded as she walked over to him, starting to walk past him towards the door. Grabbing her hand lightly, he turned, still in place.

"What?" She asked curiously, turning to face him.

He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. "I like you in my clothing. That's all." He whispered as Rachel smiled at him.

"And I like you shirtless." She replied, kissing him once more. "Come on you romantic." She said grabbing his hand, forcing him out of the door.

000

They spent the remainder of the day swimming, tanning and playing beach volleyball. Though Rachel was the only female with them until the next day, but it didn't bother her. She was quieter around Finn's band mates than she was when it came to him, but that's just how she was. Finn took note of this too, as they played volleyball.

"You know, don't be afraid to say something to them all. They can handle it." He said, whispering in her ear, his hands resting gently on her sides.

"I know." She said, looking up at him, their bodies touching briskly.

"You've been quiet towards them all day." He said.

"Not _that _quiet." She said sternly back.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Jeremy yelled from the other side of the net. "Are we going to get back to this or what?" Finn and Rachel were on the one side with his band mate Jared, leaving Jeremy, Sean and Brad on the other side. They pulled away from each other as Rachel nodded, resuming her place. She was terrible at volleyball and it was evident whenever the ball came towards her.

"I have an idea." Finn said quietly, walking back up towards Rachel calling a time out.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Get on my shoulders."

"Are you serious?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Dead." He said kneeling down. "Just do it, it's going to work fantastically. We're going to make a comeback and destroy them." He said.

"I like competitive Finn." Rachel said, swinging her legs over his shoulders as he lifted her up.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sean yelled over to them as they both began to laugh.

"No come on, let's try this out." Finn called over. "You okay?" he then asked, his question directed towards Rachel.

"Who me? Yes." She said. "I just don't know if my volleyball skills will get any better just because I'm up here."

"Are you implying that you suck at this game? Because I think you should be a pro in the Olympics with your talent." Finn asked jokingly as Rachel laughed. She then turned her head, looking down at Jared. "Good?"

"Good." He confirmed before serving the ball once more as the game resumed.

"We're kicking ass!" Rachel screamed as she laughed about ten minutes later.

"Yeah, because you guys are cheating!" Jeremy yelled.

"Dude, don't be jealous because you didn't think of this first." Finn called over to him, holding the volleyball in his hand for a moment, Rachel's hands resting atop of Finn's head lightly.

"You think I'm going to pick up Sean or Brad?" Jeremy shouted. "Are you crazy?"

Finn shrugged. "You could've, that's all I'm saying." He handed the volleyball up towards Rachel, his hands resting back around her ankles as she served the ball over, her serve more like a throw in the process. She didn't care though, because she was happy.

000

That evening, Finn had decided to split away from the guys for a little bit, wanting to take Rachel somewhere special; or somewhere he hoped would turn out to be special. He found a restaurant on the beach down the road from the hotel, complete with vegan dishes that he knew Rachel would be eating.

He sat across from Rachel at the table they were given. Rachel was talking to him about how when she got back to Los Angeles she would probably have to find more things to audition for, now worried that she hadn't heard back from Robert.

"It's only been a few days." Finn said, trying to ease her worries, wondering why she was even thinking about something like this right now. But it was Rachel, and she was random. He nodded, listening to her. Although he loved her voice and when she rambled on about things, he sort of wished she would just be quiet for two minutes, so he could speak.

He reached across the table, resting his large hand on top of hers, causing her to stop. She was already blushing when her eyes made their way to his.

"Stop worrying." He said once more in a hushed tone.

Rachel fell silent, her hair, naturally a loose curl, falling down the side of her face as she looked up. "Okay." She said quietly, dropping the subject.

Finn studied her for a few moments, not wanting to ruin this but it wasn't until she spoke again did he calm down slightly more once again. "So, why this place?" Rachel asked, looking around. "Though it's super nice." She added.

Finn shrugged. "Thought you'd like it."

"I do." She smiled, looking into his eyes. "Why do you seem so nervous though?"

"I'm not nervous." He lied.

"You are though. I know you." She said, reaching down to take a sip of the wine she had ordered.

Finn's stomach flip flopped, and he hadn't even had any food yet. He wanted this girl, a girl he hadn't known for very long but felt like he knew forever, to be his. He wanted it to be official. He wanted to be able to officially call Rachel his girlfriend, and he wanted to show her off to everyone. He didn't care what other people thought of her or how they looked at her because he knew if they weren't thinking the same thing he was about her, then they were morons. He had rehearsed in his mind what he wanted to say, but now here he was, forgetting everything he thought of earlier.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh. Huh?" he said, feeling sheepish.

Rachel smiled. "Are you sure you're not nervous about something?"

He sighed, before breathing in heavily. "I just…y-you…" he stammered. He was no good at this.

Rachel waited quietly and patiently. "I'm listening." She said quietly.

"I just think I'm the luckiest guy alive right now." He spat out, feeling stupid the second he said it.

Rachel tilted her head. "Why? Because you're with me? Oh gosh, Finn..."

Finn squeezed her hand. "Stop. Let me talk." Finn said.

Rachel nodded as he continued. "I don't know what to say. I had this whole thing planned out and now it's gone. B-but y-you mean so much to me already in such a short period of time and though sometimes you make me feel like a shy little boy because you're always so…beautiful and nice, I can't help but want…." His voice trailed off, wondering in his mind if this was how he wanted to approach this.

"Want what?" she asked quietly, her heart pounding probably just as quickly as his was.

"Want to show you off to everyone." He said finally, taking a deep breath.

"Oh." Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm nothing special."

"But you are babe." He replied quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Babe?" she asked suddenly, grinning widely, hearing that. The sound of it felt so….normal to her.

Finn shrugged, ignoring what she had just said. "I…I don't know how to go about this." He confessed. "I'm really terrible at this."

"No you're not." Rachel said, smiling.

"Why do you always do that? Always so reassuring all the time?" Finn asked.

"Trust me, I'm not."

"But when it comes to me you are." He said.

Rachel shrugged, making Finn realize something. She had managed to pry so much out of him involving his feelings for her, but when it came to how she felt, he couldn't tell. Sure, she had loosened up around him dramatically since he first met her but she never really spoke up about her feelings. She showed them by her facial expressions, but vocally, nothing.

"Rachel." He began once more, sighing. "You know how much I like you…" he said, almost wanting to say 'love' but refraining, knowing it was far too soon for something like that, whether he felt it or not wasn't the point.

Rachel smiled. "I know." She whispered. "Wait. Are you…are you asking me out?" she asked.

Lightbulb.

Finn looked at her, swallowing hard, completely thrown off by what she just said. "I-i…I was trying to." He said quietly, looking down.

Rachel laughed, causing him to look up once more.

"I don't get what's funny." He said, confused.

Rachel shook her head as she laughed. "I'm sorry it's just, oh my God. You're so cute." She said finally, as she calmed down.

"Thanks?" he asked curiously.

"You don't have to write a whole speech for me you know." She said, her voice returning to a normal tone.

"I know but…"

"But nothing. If you wanted to ask, you could just ask. I sort of have been waiting for you to ask for some time now anyway."

Finn looked at her. "Wait, you have?"

Rachel nodded. "The day you asked me to come here, you were being so serious and I thought for a second you were asking me to be your girlfriend…."

This time it was Finn who smiled, a chuckle escaping his mouth. "And here I am worrying that you might not feel the same way."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You think I didn't like you? Finn, I'd be crazy not to."

"Or you'd be normal." He said as she laughed before shaking her head.

"Not possible." She said simply, as their food arrived, causing their hands to break away from each other. They both thanked the waitress and before they began to eat, Rachel looked up at him once more.

"Can I call you my boyfriend? I know that sounds so 13 year old of me to say but I think that might make me the happiest girl alive if I could tell people that. Besides, the number of girls I'd make jealous is probably going to be ridiculously high and that pleases me in a way." She said, digging into her salad as she spoke.

Finn smiled. "Interesting way of putting it."

"So that's a yes?" she asked, holding her fork and knife motionless as she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Only if I can go around calling you my girlfriend, making everyone, including the guys, insanely jealous….which would obviously please me as well." He replied, smiling.

Rachel smiled before leaning up over her food, gently kissing him on the lips before sitting down as they ate, their conversations going back to the silly tone they always had as they both glowed with happiness and admiration for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Let me know what you think!<strong>


	13. The Show

**A/N: This might be the last chapter until next week, but I'm like 90% sure there will be 1 more! I've been a writing machine the past few days! As always, let me know what you think and enjoy! If there's grammar errors, they are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>When will you guys be here? <em>Rachel texted to Tina. It was two in the afternoon that Saturday, and also the day of the show.

_About an hour still left to go I think, why? _Tina replied.

_I have a lot to tell you and I want to do it in person. _Rachel said, excited to tell them all the news about her boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ She loved that word, and she loved everything about the man behind that word. Wait, did she just think about the word love in reference to him? She looked up at the ceiling, trying to shake it off. No. There was no way. It was way too soon to be thinking of that, they only started dating not even a day ago. She sighed, hearing her phone go off in her hand, her concentration shooting immediately back to the conversation she was having.

_Like what? Don't leave me hanging now! _Tina sent back.

Rachel smiled as she read the text. _Sorry, it's better to tell you in person. _Was all she sent back.

Just then, Finn walked back into their hotel room. He was down with the guys, planning how their show would go later, and in a few hours he would have to head out with them to rehearse. He looked over at Rachel lying on the bed, catching the grin on her face as she stared at her phone screen.

"Other boyfriend?" he asked curiously, causing her to look up from her phone.

"Oh yes." Rachel replied before giggling. "This one is number…three."

"Ah." Finn said, nodding his head. "What number am I again?" he asked, walking up to her, plopping himself on the bed next to her.

Rachel smiled, thinking it over for a second. "Would it be corny to say one?" she asked.

Finn leaned over, giving her a kiss. "Very." He said once they pulled away from each other.

"It was Tina though. They'll be here in an hour ish." She began to explain.

Finn nodded. "That's good. I miss Puck very much." He said through a smile.

Rachel laughed. "You poor thing."

Finn nodded once more, leaning over to kiss her again.

Rachel held the kiss, resting her head on the pillow as he leaned over her tiny body, his large arm across her body, holding himself up slightly. She rested her hands gently on the back of his neck, as chills ran up and down his body. As they kissed, she couldn't help but open her mouth slightly, their tongues managing to find a way to entangle within each other as they began to make out slowly at first, the speed intensifying the longer it lasted.

Finn was trying his best to hide how easily she turned him on, but he knew it would be evident soon. Her body was now pushed into his, her hands running gently through his hair as they made out, his heartbeat and breathing simultaneously increasing as he leaned down, planting kisses on her cheek, moving to her neck, hearing her let out a sigh of pleasure as he did so.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

They stopped immediately, Finn's head turning to look towards the door. "You're fucking joking." He said quietly, as Rachel smiled up at him lovingly.

Rachel smiled as he leaned down, kissing her gently once more before standing.

He headed for the door, looking out the peephole seeing Jeremy standing in the hall. "What?" He said, opening the door slightly seeing Jeremy there.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, barging into the room.

Finn looked at him as he walked in. "No." He lied. "I just saw you though, what's going on?" he asked, following behind him.

"We have to go now." Jeremy said simply, politely saying hi to Rachel who smiled back at him, reaching for her phone.

"What? Why?" Finn then asked.

"Don't know. Manager of the place called, guess rehearsal is in a half hour or we can just forget about the show altogether."

"That makes no sense." Finn replied.

"Ya think? But whatever, let's go." Jeremy said. "Sorry." He quickly added, looking towards Rachel.

She looked up and shrugged. "Oh, it's okay." She said, smiling over towards them.

Finn turned to look at her, an apologetic look forming on his face. He walked over to the bed, leaning over, gently kissing Rachel on the lips. "I'll see you later, alright?" he said quietly.

Rachel nodded. "Go!" she said quickly, smiling over at Jeremy once more. "Have fun!" she called out behind them.

They both said goodbye and headed for the door; Finn turning to flash her one last smile before leaving.

000

That evening, Rachel headed with Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike to where the show was. Finn had made sure they were front and center, and by the time the show started, they were. When they came on stage, the crowd went absolutely crazy. Rachel, turned and smiled before looking up, watching the guys and Finn.

Finn took his place behind the drums, and then directed his glance right towards her. She smiled, blowing him a kiss as they began. Tina nudged Rachel playfully as Rachel laughed. "What?" she asked looking over at her.

"Nothing." Tina said. Rachel had told them about Finn and her right when they arrived. They were all happy for her, but Tina had acted the most ecstatic. As she helped Rachel get ready, she told her over and over how happy she was for Rachel, that maybe she had finally found somebody.

"You know, if you and Finn are serious, maybe you will have it all."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror as Tina stood next to her, applying makeup.

"I mean you always were so serious about your career that you never paid attention to guys. Now he comes along and you act different. Not in a bad way, I just mean he makes you lighter, happier. So what I'm saying is, maybe you can have the guy and the career." Tina explained.

"That stuff only happens in movies." Rachel said.

Tina shrugged. "Not necessarily."

"Really? Because this sounds like a pep talk straight out of a romantic comedy."

Tina laughed. "I was just saying."

"Well thank you." Rachel said appreciatively. "He means a lot to me, which is crazy even to me."

"It's not so crazy when you think about it." Tina said, smiling.

000

Rachel had a drink in her hand, and was enjoying the show going on practically right above her. She knew she would never get sick of watching them play. Sure, Finn had something to do with that fact, but in general they were just talented.

About half way through the show, they paused for a moment. Rachel looked up at them all intently, wondering what was going on when their eyes all settled towards her, Brad turning to Finn, giving him a nod.

"I want to introduce you guys to someone special." Finn then said, looking to the front of the stage. "Her name's Rachel and though none of you know who she is, I can guarantee you that one day you will." He said through the microphone before taking it into his hands, standing making his way towards center stage.

Rachel's eyes widened as he looked down at her, shaking her head no wildly at him. "Stop, stop." She mouthed, moving her hand back and forth by her neck in a 'cut it out' sort of gesture. This only made him continue.

"And well, she can sing better than anyone I know. Wouldn't you all like to hear her sing?" he then said to the crowd as they cheered, not even understanding why they were.

"Well then give it up for Rachel Berry!" He yelled, before kneeling down, reaching for her hand.

"No. No." Rachel said, looking up at him.

He gestured towards the stage as she kept shaking her head.

"I can't. No." she kept saying.

He looked at her, putting the microphone away from his mouth. "Come on." He said quietly, looking into her eyes. "How many times will you get the opportunity to do this in your life?" he asked her gently.

She crossed her arms. "I can't, I'm not prepared. I can't. Just no." she stammered defiantly.

"Rachel! Go!" Tina then yelled, Mike giving an approving nod as well, causing Quinn and Puck to get in on the commotion. Rachel's head was spinning at this point.

Finn didn't take his gaze off of her. "Don't keep them waiting."

Rachel sighed, relaxing only slightly.

"Don't be afraid to live." He said, reaching for her hand, helping her up onto the stage whether she liked it or not at this point, causing the audience to cheer and clap.

"Why are you doing this?" She said through her teeth, a sudden wave of terror hitting her.

He shrugged. "You perform for a living. Why is this scaring you?" he asked, genuine concern filling the tone in his voice.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Then calm down. Let it all go." He turned looking at his band mates before looking back at her. "Pretend you're on Broadway." He whispered in her ear, handing her the microphone as people began to cheer once more.

She took a deep breath looking out at the large audience that now stood around her. She glanced down seeing Quinn give her a thumbs up along with the rest of them. She smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly into the microphone before turning her head to look at Finn. Finn took his place back behind the drums and watched her intently as she began to talk.

"Well um…I have no idea what I'm doing up here." She confessed as some people in the crowd laughed.

She turned her head once more towards Finn who spoke up.

"Don't you want to sing?" He asked simply, flashing her a smile.

She smiled before looking back out towards the crowd. "Well." She took a deep breath. "This song is called Iris, and I know it's sung by guys, but I think I'll give it a try. With my own twist." She said, glancing towards Finn who nodded in approval. He didn't tell her what song to pick and she didn't have to pick that one, but his heart swelled when he heard her say she was going to sing it.

"So here it is." She said as they began to play, the guys singing backup for her during the chorus while she belted out each note perfectly.

She sang her heart out, letting all of her fears fade away as she reminisced back towards her Spring Awakening days, remembering how alive being on that stage every night made her feel; how being on the stage now was making her feel those same emotions all over again.

The entire time, Finn watched her, awestricken. He had heard her sing many times since meeting her, but never like this. She was into it, and she was passionate about it. She was putting her everything into the song and she sounded fantastic. Part of him was dying to yell out how much he loved her right then and there, but he wouldn't do something like that. Not then. He smiled as she walked back and forth on the stage. Just then he pictured them playing at stadiums across America, her singing lead for them. He smiled once more as he concentrated on the drums. That didn't sound like such a bad idea to him.

When the song was finished, Rachel thanked them all, turning to thank the guys as well before walking off the stage, a wide grin on her face as people remained ecstatic, cheering wildly. When she returned to Tina, Quinn, Puck and Mike people around her began to yell for her, asking for their picture taken or an autograph. She didn't understand why, but she didn't question it. She felt alive. She felt happy. And tonight, she owed it all to Finn.


	14. The After Show

**A/N: This is quite the lengthy chapter! But I hope you enjoy it, because I won't be getting anymore up until next weekend. I'm afraid I can't bring my laptop with me, but you can bet I'll be getting some writing done while I'm away. Please let me know what you think! I'd love walking off the plane to tons of reviews ;) haha.**

* * *

><p>When they were all finished with their show, Rachel and the others decided to have a little get together back at the hotel. They knew Finn had to stick around after and meet with fans, but him and his band mates had all agreed they would meet up with them afterwards.<p>

Quinn had agreed to go with Puck to the closest store to the hotel to get drinks and snacks, and Rachel politely declined, staying back at the hotel room that was hers and Finn's. She lied down on the bed, grabbing his laptop, as she relaxed.

She scrolled aimlessly through her twitter, suddenly deciding to find his. When she did, she smiled at the tweets. Why hadn't she decided to come across this before? Some of his tweets were obviously directed towards her, and this made her smile like a fool at the computer screen. She hit the follow button right as she heard the door unlock, causing her to shut the laptop quickly.

She smiled, looking up at Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike as they came in, grocery bags in hand. "Got the goods!" Puck yelled, setting them on the table that was in their room.

Rachel smiled, standing, adjusting the black dress she had on as she made her way towards the table, helping them all unload things.

"Oh my God, you guys! You didn't have to get all of this." Rachel said, taking out a number of drinks and snacks, both vegan and non-vegan.

"Why not?" Puck asked, grabbing the cups that were sitting on a tray on the table, complimentary from the hotel.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted, Quinn sitting on the couch, Tina and Mike heading out towards the balcony.

"This is your view?" Tina yelled, turning to look at Rachel from inside.

Rachel nodded. "I know its ridiculous right?"

"And gorgeous!" Tina said, pretty much reenacting the way Rachel had acted their first night there.

They all sat around, talking and eating, drinking and laughing while they waited.

000

About an hour later the guys arrived back at the hotel. Finn unlocked his door, entering to find all of them sitting around, laughing about something.

Rachel stood up immediately, a drink in her hand, as she approached him. "Hey!" she said enthusiastically, setting her drink down as she held her arms out.

Finn smiled as she went in for a hug, but instead picked her up in the process, making her laugh. Though he had seen her at the show, both on stage and not, he knew he didn't talk to her as much as he usually did.

"Hey you." He said quietly, raising his head up slightly, pecking her on the lips as he set her down. "Hey guys." He said over to the rest of them as he made his way fully into the hotel room.

"Dude, we went mad shopping." Puck said, standing up as they gave each other a side high five.

"We went Doritos crazy." Mike then said, throwing a bag over to Finn.

"Yes!" He said, instantly opening the bag, sitting down on the bed near them as he began to munch. "These are perfect." He said through a mouthful of Doritos.

"Disgusting." Quinn said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"You're just jealous." Finn said simply, looking over at Rachel who was sitting quietly in the corner, drinking whatever it was she had. He scrunched his eyebrows at her but continued talking with the others.

When the other guys showed up as well, Finn was preoccupied most of the time, trying to speak to everyone, even though his mind was mainly focused on Rachel. When he saw her head out to the balcony alone, he made his way out behind her.

She was leaning over the balcony, looking down below her. He put his arms around her from behind, intertwining his hands as they rested on her stomach gently. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly in her ear.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She said quietly back.

"You didn't look fine in there." He replied.

"Trust me, I am." She said, leaning her body back into his, her head resting on his chest."I'm just tired. Your breath reeks of Doritos." She added with a smile.

He shrugged. "I'm not seeing the problem." He joked as he planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder, right where he saw a tiny tattoo she had, two music notes. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" he asked.

Rachel laughed lightly. "You don't have to flatter me."

"It's true." He said.

"Thank you." She said, still looking out in front of her. After a few minutes, she adjusted herself, turning to face him, her hands resting on his abs gently. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He said, looking at her with genuine concern.

"I sort of wish everyone wasn't here. Not that I don't enjoy their company, I really do, I just…I wanted to talk to just you." She admitted.

"Well I'm here now." He said, flashing her that lopsided grin. "And nobody else is out here. Doesn't that count?"

Rachel smiled. "You're right. I just…I wanted to know why you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Why did you force me onto the stage tonight?" she asked. "Not that I'm mad about it. I'm just wondering." She added quickly.

Finn shrugged. "You're always in your comfort zone. I know that's not always a bad thing but babe, you have to live a little. You can't be afraid to do things like that, especially if you want a career in Hollywood."

"I know." She admitted under her breath.

He smiled. "And I knew after I forced you, you'd end up having the time of your life."

"I did." She said louder, looking over at him.

"Hence why I did it." He said simply.

"You're amazing." She whispered.

"Hardly." He said quietly. "But I want you to realize that you are." He then added.

"Hardly." She mimicked with a deep tone in her voice, laughing quietly after she did so.

When Finn raised his eyebrows, she stopped, changing the subject as she looked out towards the beach. "You picked the most gorgeous place." She then said.

Finn smiled, looking out now as well. "It wasn't my choice, but hey, I'll take the credit for it." He joked, looking down at her.

She stood on her tiptoes, planting a tender kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his large body, before entering the room once more.

000

A few hours later, everyone finally headed out, leaving Rachel and Finn to be alone.

Rachel shut the door behind Tina and Mike, thanking them for everything, saying she would see them tomorrow. When she turned back to face Finn she smiled. "I cannot wait to change." She said quickly rushing towards her bag to grab some comfortable clothing.

"Why? You look amazing in that dress." He said.

"I do? Well soak it up because it's about to be off of me." She replied with a smile.

He shrugged. "You look good in everything."

Rachel stopped, looking up at him. She rolled her eyes. "Oh Finn, stop."

Finn smiled. "One day, you're going to accept my compliments without saying stuff like that. Mark my words."

Rachel didn't say anything, but instead smiled at him tenderly before heading to change.

When she came back out, she climbed into the bed, causing Finn to stand. "I've really got to shower." He said, grabbing the pile of things he must've prepared while she was in there.

"Okay." She said simply, turning on the television, flipping through the random stations they had.

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I won't be long."

"Oh, whatever will I do? I'll miss you so much, I might die!" She said dramatically, before laughing.

"No wonder you're an actress." He said before walking away.

She watched him go, licking her lips as she looked him up and down. Everything about him was perfect, or at least she thought so.

It wasn't long until he was out, his hair wet, as he ran a quick hand through it. He was shirtless, wearing long pajama bottoms. He smiled at her, before lying down next to her. "I'm beat." He said, crawling under the covers. "What're you watching?" he then asked.

Rachel shrugged. "No idea."

He smiled at her. "You had a good time tonight, right?"

"Of course." She said quietly.

"Good." He finalized, trying his hardest to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't though, and she blushed as he looked at her.

"What?" she asked quietly, biting her bottom lip in the process.

He shrugged. "I'm just happy."

"Me too." She said, as he leaned over, his large hand resting on her stomach as he kissed her.

Rachel returned the kiss, not allowing him to pull away from her. She wanted this, and she wanted him. Just like she had earlier that day. She began to intensify the kiss, their tongues intertwining within a matter of seconds.

She continued to kiss him roughly, her tiny body below him as he once again hovered over her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue found its way to his mouth once more, as they made out roughly.

She felt her insides flutter with excitement, yet fear at the same time. She stopped looking up at him. "W-what? Did I hurt you?" he asked, his breathing already heavy.

She shook her head, looking into his eyes as her hands cupped the sides of his neck. "N-no." she stammered, forcing herself to stop overanalyzing every little thing. "Sorry." She said quietly, leaning in for another kiss.

However, Finn pulled back slightly. "We don't have to do this." He said quietly. "If you aren't comfortable."

"No, no." she said, leaning up. "I want to." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, staring into the big brown eyes that looked up at him and his heart began to beat quickly all over again.

As they made out, they began to strip each other of their clothing. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his body stiffen when she began to undo his pants for him. She helped him out of them, throwing them quickly to the side as he lie back on top of her, the evident bulge now pressing against her inner thigh.

Turning her on even more than she already was, she began to grind her hips up towards him slowly as they kissed once more, the desire to feel him inside of her already burning deeply through her. Though she was tiny, she managed to somehow force him to lie down as she climbed on top of him, her tiny legs straddling him.

He smiled, looking up at her as he rested his hands on her thighs. She leaned down, cupping his face as she began to kiss him once more, her body moving up and down on him slightly as she grinded harder into him with each movement.

He heard her moan lightly through their kissing, his hand moving abruptly up to her breast, lying it over her bra slowly, not doing anything about it until he knew he had her approval. When she did nothing, he squeezed them gently, moving his hand in a circular motion, not believing that was happening. Not only did he fantasize about it when he saw that scene of Spring Awakening, but he had imagined a lot more things that he knew was about to come true that evening. He was a guy, after all.

Rachel stopped, sitting up as she smiled, tracing her finger down his chest, lifting herself gently as her hand found its way to his boxers. She leaned down, kissing him as she rested her hand on his large bulge, dying to see what was inside. His breath shortened when he felt her hand, moaning instantly when she began to move her hand up and down, before reaching into his boxers, resuming the handjob.

He moaned as his hands made their way to the back of her bra, trying to get the clasp undone, and eventually getting aide from Rachel. He smiled, letting her bra drop as she threw it to the floor.

Leaving her in only her underwear, he couldn't help but smile. "You're beautiful." He managed to stammer out before she began once more to grind on him, her tongue finding its way to his.

As they made out once more, Finn made her lie down as he climbed on top of her, Rachel helping him get his boxers off in the process.

Rachel smiled, trying not to gawk at his size. She paid attention to his eyes instead, which were staring into hers deeply, not making her feel uncomfortable, but loved. His hand made his way down her tiny stomach, finding its way to her underwear, pulling them off. When he was finished with this, he brought his hand back up to her, his finger slowly beginning to circle her clit as she moaned loudly.

"F-finn?" she stammered as she moaned, turning him on even more.

"Uh…faster." She said, her body arching in pleasure as she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming uneven as the pleasure rose through her body.

Reaching down, she managed to wrap her tiny hand around his length, moving her hand quickly up and down, throwing him off as he stopped the kisses, moans escaping his mouth loudly. If she kept up the pace, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. When he felt it, he pulled her hand away softly. She looked up at him and giggled as he pulled his hand away from her clit.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked one more time.

Rachel nodded. "Positive."

She helped guide him to her opening, moaning loudly as he entered her slowly. She instantly began to buck her hips, her body craving more.

He started to thrust slowly, making sure she wasn't in pain before picking up the pace as she moaned, her moans making him as happy as he felt. This was different. He wasn't sure what it was about this time that made it different but he felt it. This wasn't just a random hookup, this was love. And as he thrust into her deeper, her body rhythmically bucking into him, he couldn't help but know in both his heart and mind that she was the one.

She kissed him roughly, his mind instantly distracted once more from the overflow of emotions, as she moaned against his lips, his hands already finding their way to her breasts once more.

"Uh..F-finn…" Rachel yelled out, already knowing what was coming, knowing at this point it couldn't be prevented. Her walls began to tighten around his throbbing shaft as she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her, her body spasms starting as her walls clenched and unclenched around him as he thrust quickly and harder.

Finn moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm as he began to cum inside of her, his eyes closed as they rode out their orgasms together.

0000

Rachel lie breathless next to Finn as she collapsed down on the bed, her heart feeling as if it were about to burst from her chest. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she didn't want to overanalyze it either.

Finn looked over at her, turning on his side to face her, the covers now covering both of their bodies. "Rach?" he said quietly.

She looked over at him not saying a word. He leaned in, kissing her gently. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world." He whispered.

She looked in his eyes, as she smiled. His hazel-brown eyes were looking into hers so intensely; she could feel her cheeks flushing. She was speechless. And she had never been speechless in her life. She was Rachel Berry after all. "I uh…I…" she paused, thrown off by another tender kiss.

"You don't have to say anything." He said with a smile.

Rachel turned her body over as she leaned into him as he lie back down on his back, her head resting on his chest as she looked up at him, her bare breasts pressing into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "You know, you have a special smile for me." She said as she drew tiny circles into his chest with her finger.

Finn looked at her dumbfounded as his hand ran through her hair slowly. "What?"

"There's this smile you do when you talk to me, and I sort of realized you only do it when it comes to me. I mean I could be wrong but I'm just saying." She said.

"How do you know?"

Rachel smiled. "You sort of have this lopsided grin and though you smile a lot in general, I see it a lot more towards me than when you're talking to other people."

"What if that's not true and that's just how I smile?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Rachel shrugged. "Then I obviously observed wrong."

Finn smiled, leaning his head down to kiss her once more. "You're not wrong." He said simply.

She smiled before resting her chin back down on his chest as she looked up at him.

Just then, the words came out quicker than wildfire. "I think I love you." She blurted out quickly and loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for cutting it off here! Until next week! (Or rather, this weekend.)**


	15. Back to LA

**A/N: Hello! I'm home yay! I actually did get quite a bit written while I was away, but the moving it to my laptop and editing is going to take time, but the next chapter should be up by Sunday (I Hope.) I'd have it up tomorrow, but I'm running on hardly any sleep (Not an exaggeration), and the only thing on my mind is getting some shut eye lol. But I hope you enjoy! I also hope it doesn't disappoint since I've kept you guys waiting for 5 days. PS, grammar errors are mine and I'm sure I'm overlooking some…just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>Finn looked at her, shocked. Did she just say what he thought she just said?<p>

Rachel gasped, sitting up quickly, covering herself with the blanket as she did so. "I'm so sorry." She said standing, wrapping one of the blankets around her that was placed on the bed. "It slipped." She said.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there cowgirl. Where are you going?" he then asked.

She turned to face him. "Somewhere."

"Why are you freaking out?" He asked, a grin appearing slowly on his face.

"I didn't mean to say that, I saw your face and you looked absolutely terrified." She said, not turning to face him. But when she did, her mouth opened. "Stop smiling."

"I'm not terrified." He said simply. "Come back here." He said in a soft tone, a tone that made Rachel melt.

Rachel sighed, sitting back down on the bed, her feet still touching the ground.

Finn leaned up on one elbow, wrapping his large arms around her from behind, physically pulling her back so she'd lie down.

"What're you doing?" she laughed as she swung her legs over the bed, now in a lying position.

Finn held her tight, not letting her go. "I'm making it so you don't try to escape again." He joked, looking into her eyes. "So…" he began, Rachel's cheeks already flushing. He was looking at her so closely; the only thing separating them was the blanket she had wrapped around herself. "You think?" he asked curiously.

"W-what?" she said quietly, her eyes fluttering back and forth between his hazel ones.

"You think you love me." He replied.

"I said sorry." She said quietly.

Finn chuckled quietly, kissing her lips softly. "I just wanted to be the first one to think that." He whispered, getting straight to the point.

Rachel smiled, scrunching her nose. "Oh really?" she said.

Finn nodded, giving her a soft kiss once more.

"Don't you think this is all so sudden though?" she then asked as Finn lied down next to her once more, his arms still around her as her body cuddled closely into his.

"Maybe." He said shrugging. "But I don't overanalyze it like you do. Obviously this all is meant to happen." He said simply.

Rachel smiled, her eyes closing slowly. "I guess you're right." She said simply. "You just seem too good to be true."

Finn smiled, kissing her bare shoulder, hearing the grogginess in her voice. "Just go to sleep." He said quietly. "And stop thinking about it."

"Mhmmm." She said, not opening her lips as she drifted off.

"Goodnight, Rachel." He said, smiling to himself contently as she fell asleep, Finn's arms were still securely around her as he thought of everything that had just happened, his mind also pondering to everything that was going on between them in general and how quickly it had all happened. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

000

The next morning, they had breakfast together at the hotel café before leaving for Los Angeles.

"I don't really want to leave." Rachel said, looking up from her cup of coffee.

Finn smiled. "That makes two of us."

"Can't we just stay one more night?" She asked, smiling, knowing they couldn't.

"I wish." He said, looking up at her. Part of him was afraid that the evening before would cause her to wake up and act awkward, but to his relief that didn't happen. It was actually just the opposite; and well, their morning sex was probably just as good if not better than what had happened the night before.

"I had the best time." She said.

Finn smiled. She was glowing. His heart felt like it could burst with admiration, a thought that was crazy to him. "Me too." He said simply, almost fighting the urge to go on and on about how amazing she was and how amazing she made him feel. He almost wanted to laugh at himself, he felt like such a pansy thinking things like this about her.

When they finished eating, they stood, Finn smiling down at Rachel as she took a deep breath. "I guess we should get ready to go now, huh?"

Finn flashed her a lopsided grin before nodding. "I guess." He said, wrapping his arm around her, kissing the top of her head as they began to walk back towards their room.

000

As they loaded up the car, Rachel smiled sadly. "I really, really do not want to go."

Finn smiled and nodded as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her lower waist. "I don't either, babe." He said, planting a kiss on her lips.

They both got in the car, and with one last kiss, they made their way back towards Los Angeles.

They had a fine drive back, and when he pulled into her driveway, he stepped out of the car, helping her bring her bags into the house. "You know…" Rachel began as they stepped inside. "I've never seen your place."

Finn smiled as he scratched his head. "It's nothing special. Besides, I live with three other guys." He smiled.

"And I live with two other ladies." Rachel noted.

"Point taken." He said, once more placing his large arms around her lower waist. He looked down into her big brown eyes as she smiled warmly up at him. "How about this. The second you get that call saying you got the role you auditioned for, I'll throw you the biggest party known to mankind." He said, squeezing her body softly.

Rachel laughed. "Oh really?"

"Really." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel, whose arms were around his lower back, raised herself so that she was on her tiptoes, returning the now steamy kiss.

Finn lifted her up gently, as she smiled against his lips, her arms making their way around his neck as their tongues danced with one another.

When Finn managed to pull away, he smiled still holding her up. "I think I love you." He said quietly.

Rachel let out a giggle before kissing him once more. "I think I love you too." She whispered, as he set her down. "Do you really have to get going?" Rachel then asked, wishing he would stay.

Finn sighed lightly. "I do."

Rachel pouted her lips.

"Do you think that's going to help? Finn asked, smiling. "You make it hard enough already, trust me." He added.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I do." She said flirtatiously.

Finn laughed, catching her joke. "What on Earth happened to that innocent Rachel I met a few weeks ago?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm here." She said quietly, regretting making that comment.

Finn smiled. "You just surprise me, that's all. It's not a bad thing. I actually love it."

Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "You're cute." She said as he reached behind her, for the door handle.

"I think I've seen cuter." He replied as they said their goodbyes, Finn taking longer to leave than he normally would.

When he did leave, Rachel gently closed the door after him before turning, looking around at the empty house. Letting out a sigh, she instantly felt as if something was missing. She grabbed her bag, smiling, already knowing what it was. Maybe people were right. Maybe when you fell in love you did give your heart to that person. Maybe the romantic comedies had gotten it right, despite her long refusal to believe so. And maybe, just maybe, she had found that with Finn.

She missed him already.

000

A few hours later, both Tina and Quinn were also back at their Los Angeles home. All three girls sat around the kitchen, drinking organic wine, preparing a nice homecooked meal consisting of vegan burgers and vegan cheesy potatoes.

"This is probably going to be the best thing I've ever made." Rachel said as she sautéed onions and peppers to put on top of their burgers.

"The only thing." Quinn joked, correcting Rachel as Rachel looked over, pretending to be in sheer pain by the comment before all three of them laughed.

"One day, okay. One day I'll be able to cook." Rachel concluded, before the conversation drifted to the weekend they all just had.

Rachel fell silent, only chiming in when appropriate. She thought of the night before with Finn, knowing her face would soon be flushed if she didn't think of something else. She didn't want to tell them about it; not because of what would come of it, but because of how intimate it felt to her. She wanted it to be between them.

As they sat down to eat, they all decided to make the next day a girls' day and head to the mall for some shopping. Rachel concluded also that she should apply for jobs in the process, knowing she needed to start making an income somehow. After all, she can't live off of her savings forever. She thought of her audition as she took a bite of her burger. God did she hope she got the part.

000

"So you get in her pants?" Jeremy asked, collapsing on the couch next to Finn as he played Call of Duty.

"Dude, shut up." Finn said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Jeremy shrugged. "I would've man. That girl is smokin' hot." He said in reference to Rachel.

This comment made Finn's eyes drift over to him. "Oh yeah? You think so? You're talking about my girlfriend right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Whoa dude, chill. Don't get all defensive. I'd never try going after her. I'm not Sean."

Finn's eyebrows rose. "Sean?"

Jeremy nodded. "You didn't know?"

"Know what? If he did something towards Rachel, I'll fucking kill him. Not a joke." Finn said sternly.

"His comments towards her that night after the show in your hotel room? You didn't notice?" Jeremy asked.

Finn looked utterly confused. "What comments?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. I probably shouldn't have even opened my mouth. If she didn't bring it up, then I'm sure it's no big deal."

"It's a big deal to me." Finn said jealously, an irritated look plastered on his face. He handed the controller to Jeremy as he stood, quickly heading to his room to grab his phone. He scrolled through his recent calls, clicking on Rachel's name.

"Hello?" He heard Rachel say through giggles after a few rings.

"Hey. " Finn replied. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" He asked sincerely.

"No, no. Not at all." She said, looking at Quinn and Tina who were making kissy faces at the phone, obviously making fun of her. She threw her hands up, mouthing for them to stop but after it was no use, she went to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, good. Hey uh…I just wanted to ask you something really quickly." He said, trying not to sound paranoid.

"What's up?" she asked.

Finn sighed. He really didn't want to ruin her evening. But he was her boyfriend, and though they'd only been together a few days, he wanted to know. He needed to know. "Back at the hotel, after the show, when everyone was at our room, did uh…did Sean say anything to you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, was he hitting on you or something?" Finn asked, hardly even knowing what to ask in the first place.

"No." she said quietly, her heart beginning to rapidly beat inside her chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking note of her small tone.

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Okay." Finn concluded, not wanting to bother her, even if he knew there was something more behind her simple responses. "Sorry to bother." He then added.

"You're not a bother, Finn. But I'm going to go." She said. "I'll talk to you later."

And with that, she hung up.

Finn looked at his screen as her picture disappeared as his phone screen went black. He had a strong hunch she was lying. Why though? Angry, he stood up, heading out of his room, leaving his phone behind.

000

Rachel sighed after she hung up. She wasn't about to tell him the truth. Finn and Sean were friends and the encounter was brief and it didn't bother her, since she moved to the couch immediately after. She felt bad, guilt running through her once she realized how she hung up the phone on Finn.

She looked at her screen, sending a quick text_. I'm going to call you later before I go to sleep. I hope that's okay. Sorry about hanging up so abruptly. _

Hitting send, she threw her phone back into her pocket, heading out to join Tina and Quinn. She would worry about this all later. However, the worrying continued to build as every moment passed, those moments turning into hours, as she checked her phone, not seeing a response of any kind from Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Too blah? Too quick paced? Was it good? Let me know! Leave me stuff to wake up too :)**


	16. Girls Day Out

**A/N: Enjoy! This is like a filler chapter, because I don't want to cram everything into one, but I think it's filled with some interesting stuff. Meh idk, let me know what you think though please! :) PS, grammatical errors are mine of course.**

**Also note, I changed my pen name. I don't know if that changes anything but yeah, i'm leanaticxoxo now :)**

* * *

><p>She climbed into her bed later that night around two in the morning. Her phone was already in hand as she covered up in blankets. After debating whether or not to call Finn, she decided she didn't care about the time. She dialed his number, waiting for him to answer.<p>

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hey. Were you asleep?" she asked.

"Nah." He replied. "What's up? Did you have a good night?"

Rachel smiled. "I did. It was relaxing. Although you didn't reply to my text and that worried me."

"I'm sorry. I left my phone in my room after our call. When I got it, I figured it was already late so I just didn't reply." He explained.

Rachel smiled, feeling sheepish for even worrying about something like him being angry. "Oh alright. But hey Finn, about your call earlier…" she began.

Finn could feel the anger welling up in him all over again. "Yeah, did he say something?" he asked sternly.

Rachel was silent for a moment. "I-it wasn't really a big deal…" she began.

"What did he say?" Finn demanded.

"Well I mean the conversation started off normal. You were talking to Puck about something and he approached me when I left the bathroom. He said how my performance was awesome and that I had a serious talent." She explained.

"And what else?" Finn said.

"Then he asked if I was really with you, and I said yes, and he said that's a shame because I'm so beautiful that I could have any guy I wanted…" Rachel said.

Finn filled with irritation as she continued to talk.

"And then after I told him that's very sweet of him to say, because I didn't want to be rude, he just continued with the compliments and it was nice, but the part where he grazed my shoulder and down my arm towards my hand is when I got uncomfortable and walked away." She said, worried when she didn't hear Finn say anything on the other line.

"Finn?"

"Do you think that?" Finn then spat out.

"Think what? Rachel asked, hearing the anger in his voice.

"Do you think that you could have any guy you wanted?"

"What?" Rachel asked incredulously. "Of course not. I think being with you is plenty fine for me."

Finn was silent once more.

"Finn, please. It wasn't a big deal." She repeated.

"No, Rachel, it kind of is. I can't look away from you for two seconds without my jackass friends or random asshole guys approaching you to hit on you." He said angrily. "And why did you have to lie about it? Why couldn't you have just said this all earlier?"

Rachel let out a quiet sigh. "I didn't want to get into it earlier. I was having a good time with Tina and Quinn and..." she paused briefly. "Like I've said, I didn't think it was a big deal…" she added quietly.

She heard Finn sigh. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, Finn. Stop." Rachel said. "That isn't going to come in between you guys, you two are friends. I didn't tell you for that reason too. Don't get in an all out fight with him over me. I'm just me." She explained quickly.

"You aren't _just_ you." He said back. "I don't care who the guy is, friend or not. They can shower you with compliments all they want about your talent or whatever, but when it comes to you personally or why you're with me and not them, then it gets personal. I don't care how good looking him or anyone else thinks you are, you're my girl. It just makes me want to beat the shit out of them."

Rachel sighed. His jealousy was out of control. "It was nothing." Rachel said, trying to get him to calm down. "Please, relax will you babe?" She pleaded.

"I am calm." Finn said through a sigh.

"Besides, do you think I'd really give any scumbag the time of day?" Rachel then asked, hoping it would calm him down.

"You gave me the time of day." Finn noted.

"You're not a scumbag." Rachel said with a chuckle.

Finn was silent, so Rachel continued. "Finn. I love you." She said seriously. "And I don't care how long I've known you, or if other people think we're moving too fast, I love you. Just you. Only you. And throughout my whole entire life do you know how many people I've said that too? Just you. It might be hard to believe but until I came out here, guys didn't really pay attention to me. But you, you caught my eye the second you saw me from that stage and then I started to pay attention. That should mean something."

Finn smiled. "Guys probably did notice you, you just probably didn't notice them."

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure there's truth to that. But please, please can you let this Sean thing go? I don't want any bleeding lips or black eyes and bruises all over you again. You look handsome without them." She joked.

Finn sighed. "Okay. You're right."

Rachel smiled, hoping he was being honest. "Look, try and get some sleep. I'm sorry if everything made you mad with what I just said, but it shouldn't. Just shake it off."

Finn agreed, a little bit too quickly, as they said their goodnights. When he hung up the phone, he put it beside him, looking up at the ceiling. He did have jealousy issues. He always has. This time, with Rachel though, they seemed to be at an extreme. He sighed. Why shouldn't they be though? There was something about her, and just because she wasn't that stereotypical tall blonde, that didn't mean that guys weren't going to pay attention to her. She was beautiful. He then thought of Sean. He and Sean were never super close, they met through the band and that was it. Yeah, Sean was a cool guy but knowing they weren't as close as say, he and Jeremy were, that didn't give him the right to approach Rachel. Getting to know her was a different story, but what Sean wanted, was to get to know Rachel in a whole other way.

He thought of Rachel pleading with him to let it go. As he closed his eyes, he tried to keep that in mind; however, he knew he had to approach Sean anyway sometime. It was the only way to clear his mind and let it go for good.

000

The next day, that Monday, Finn was in the studio with the guys. They were recording a song that evidently one day would become their first single. Their popularity lately had been skyrocketing, and Finn didn't pay much attention to it, though he did notice. Lately when he went certain places, people would realize it's him and ask him for a picture or something. It was nice, but it wasn't out of hand like celebrities or anything.

"Hey dude." Sean had said as he walked in, taking a seat near him.

"Hey." Finn said. He had wanted to punch him square in the jaw, there was no denying that. However, he was professional. He didn't want to start anything there, and besides, he really was trying to keep Rachel's words in mind. However, every time Sean shot a glance in his direction, he could feel that anger and jealousy all over again, even if only for a brief moment.

Nothing came of it that day.

000

Rachel, Quinn and Tina all walked around Nordstrom that afternoon, just casually shopping for nothing in particular. Rachel was trying on sunglasses, laughing over how atrocious some of them looked on her.

"These make me look so silly!" Rachel said through a laugh, looking over at Tina and Quinn who were also putting random pairs on.

"They look like something Johnny Depp wore in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." Quinn said through her giggles.

"How about these?" Rachel said, laughing once more.

"They compliment your nose." Tina said.

Just then, Rachel's phone began to go off. Thinking it was Finn, she pulled her phone out of her pocket happily, seeing an unknown number instead.

"Hello?" Rachel said politely.

"Hello Miss Berry. Robert Ulrich here."

Rachel's eyes widened as her heart began to thump, shooing her hand at Tina and Quinn before walking away from them.

After their general greetings, he began to speak about the role. Her heart stopped when he told her that she didn't get the role.

"Oh okay, well thank you for the opportunity." Rachel said optimistically though she could feel her heart shattering.

"However, Miss Berry, you have an impeccable talent that only a few people possess. Your career in this industry will go far." He added.

Rachel said thank you, and after their goodbyes, she hung up. Feeling the tears well up, she knew what was next. Applying for any job was a start, but finding a good agent would also be at the top of that list. Before returning to Tina and Quinn, she dialed Finn's number, hoping he would answer.

She headed outside the building, leaning up against the building wall, holding back the tears she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, phone pressed to her ear.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically just as she was about to hang up.

"Hey." She said, her voice shaky as the first tear fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I uh…I didn't get it." She said bluntly as she wiped her eyes.

"Babe…" Finn said, turning away from the guys who were watching him intently. After all, he stopped the session to answer the call. "That's okay. Don't be upset. Something better will come around, just wait."

Rachel smiled as she wiped her eyes. This is what she loved about him the most, his sincerity and positivity.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Rachel." Finn said. "I promise. I'm not just saying that. It wasn't meant to be, which means there's something way better in store for you." He reassured.

"I know…thanks. I j-just really wanted that role."

"I know you did, and their idiots for not choosing you." Finn replied.

"Thanks." Rachel said glumly. "I'm just bummed."

"Don't let it get to you. Just go back and have fun with Quinn and Tina." He said, knowing he had to get back to work.

"I'll talk to you later, I know you're busy." Rachel said quietly.

"I'll call you after work." Finn said. "I uh…" he paused. "I love you."

Rachel smiled, wiping her tears one last time. "I love you." She said back happily, hanging up.

000

When she arrived back to Quinn and Tina, she told them the news. They were sympathetic, but after her phone call with Finn, she didn't feel like being down about it. Her life wasn't over because of it. They had agreed to go with her to places where she would maybe want to work. She applied to a few stores in the mall, and a couple of restaurants as well. To her surprise, the manager at Starbucks inside the Barnes and Noble had interviewed her right on the spot, explaining their lack of employees and desperate need for more.

Rachel had agreed to go back in a few days for orientation.

When they all walked out, Rachel looked at them astounded. "How did I just get a job so quickly?"

"Well, you did apply at a place that said now hiring in the window." Tina said, smiling. She hadn't heard back from Robert Ulrich yet.

Rachel shrugged. "But I thought it was supposed to be hard to get a job in this economy." She said a free coffee in her hand from the manager herself.

Quinn shrugged. "It's Los Angeles. Let alone The Grove. This place is busy."

"Yeah, I think the only hard job to get is in the business." Tina noted.

Rachel nodded in agreement as their day carried on.

000

Later that night, Rachel, Quinn and Tina all had skyped with Blaine. Rachel smiled as she sat on the couch, glancing at the laptop screen as Blaine smiled back at them all. They were all talking about everything that had been going on lately, Blaine explaining about how he might have another job on a new Broadway show once 'How to Succeed 'is over. The show is still in the works, but he hoped it made its way to the workshop. Rachel told him about how she didn't get the role, explaining how she was disappointed since that was one of the reasons she came out there.

"So what?" Blaine had said. "Something better will come around."

"So I've been told." Rachel said politely, smiling at him.

"So, Rachel, remember that call about that handsome boy you were out with?" Blaine then directed towards her. "I hear that's your boyfriend."

Rachel blushed. "Yeah…"

"And you didn't tell me! I had to find out from these two!" Blaine said, putting his hand over his heart. "That hurts."

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said as she laughed. She didn't want to go into too much detail with them around, so she shot Blaine a text later that evening and they talked about it that way. It was nice catching up with old friends. She didn't realize how much she missed him and everybody else from both Ohio and New York until they spoke with each other. She also didn't realize how much she missed Broadway. As she drifted off to sleep, she made a vow to herself that one day, no matter how old, she would return to that stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to just make a small comment regarding the reviews. I didn't mean for it to seem like a huge fight was going to come or anything, because I never had a fight written out...I just stopped where I did in the previous chapter because it seemed like a good spot to leave off. I apologize for giving you guys the wrong idea. They wouldn't get in a fight over something that little...at least not in my story :) haha.**


	17. Talent Agent

**A/N: Short chapter, but I think it has some cute aspects to it. Enjoy and let me know what you think! PS, I reposted this only because lmao at one point I wrote Cory instead of Finn...which I think is hilarious, but it bugged me so I had to change it. (Thank you for telling me Sourilove :))**

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn didn't have to work so he had promised Rachel he would help her in finding a talent agent.<p>

"I think it would be appropriate if you finally came over here, don't you think?" Finn said to her over the phone that morning.

"I think so." Rachel smiled in agreement.

"I can't promise you Jeremy and Puck won't annoy the shit out of you though. Sam is off at work." Finn said. Sam Evans was another friend Puck and he went to high school with, and though Rachel had heard of him, she never met him.

"It's okay." Rachel said, chuckling. She had agreed to be there in a few hours.

000

"So your orientation at Starbucks is tomorrow?" Finn asked her as he sat beside her as she scrolled through the list of agencies on the SAG website.

Rachel nodded. "It is, why?"

"I'm just wondering if this means I'll be able to get free coffee from there." Finn said contently.

"What makes you think you're getting free coffee?" Rachel said with a giggle, glancing over at him.

Finn shrugged. "I'm the esteemed boyfriend. And I love coffee. And why wouldn't they give free coffee to the boyfriend of the best coffee maker at that place."

Rachel nodded. "Esteemed, huh? Are you some sort of English king or something? And I haven't even begun working there, how can I be the best?"

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You never know, and well it's obvious you'll be the best." He said jokingly as he began to write down names of agencies as she started to rattle some off to him.

"You didn't have an agent in New York? I thought someone on Broadway would." He noted, as he scribbled names down.

Rachel shrugged. "They came to us at NYADA, and I was only in one professional show. The rest were productions from NYADA or small theaters."

When they were finished, Finn looked up and down the list. "William Morris is probably one of the best ones." Finn said. "I know quite a bit of people associated with the place."

"You do?" Rachel asked, as her eyebrows rose.

"Well, not a whole lot, but whenever you look up celebrities on google, a lot of them are represented by them." He said with a lopsided grin.

Rachel shook her head. "Do you know anybody personally?"

"I might." He said with a smile.

"Who?" She asked, seeing the grin plastered all over his face.

Finn pointed to himself and Rachel's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She exclaimed.

Finn nodded with a shrug. "Our booking agent works there."

"Why haven't you ever told me that?" she asked, looking down at the papers scattered about.

Finn shrugged. "You never asked. I didn't think it was important."

"It is now!" she said with a sigh.

"Well alright. And if they don't like you, I'll force them too. I just have that kind of power." Finn joked before grabbing a stack of resumes, reading it over. From what he saw, she did have quite the experience from her time in New York.

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked down. "Shoot me in the face, please. I just want to sleep or something."

Finn pointed at her, his elbow still on the table. "No can do, but it's really not that much. I mean we have everything here don't we?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. Minus the picture, but I stopped at CVS on the way here they should be done some time."

Finn nodded. "Well then there ya go. This should be done in no time."

Rachel rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the table. "Thanks for being so supportive. If it weren't for you, I'd probably in bed all depressed."

Finn smiled. "That's not dramatic at all, but you're welcome."

Rachel shrugged. "Just saying."

He shook his head at her as they started to pack up envelopes to send out.

They picked up the photos a bit later when she got the call that they were finished, and with the final touches, they shoved them all into the mailbox at the post office nearest his house.

"Thank God." Rachel said after he threw them all in. "I am so glad that's over."

Finn looked over at her as they drove away, heading back to his house. "It really wasn't that bad you drama queen." He said.

Rachel looked over at him, a serious look on her face, trying not to laugh.

"Stop looking at me like that." Finn said with a smile, not taking his eyes off the road as he said it.

This made Rachel laugh. "You didn't even see it."

"I felt the glare though." He said.

Rachel smiled, looking out the window ahead of her. "Is Sam going to be there when we get back?"

Finn shrugged. "You're very invested in meeting him."

Rachel nodded. "Well yeah, I want to know who you live with. He's not like a serial killer or anything is he?"

Finn laughed. "I can't tell you that. He's still cool though, so I overlook the fact that in his spare time he may or may not murder people."

"So he is?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone, he likes to keep that part of him a secret from most of the world." Finn said sarcastically.

"I wonder why." Rachel said.

"Beats me." Finn said jokingly.

Just then his phone began to go off. Finn asked Rachel to grab it, not taking his eyes off the road.

Rachel grabbed it out of the cup holder. "It's Jared." She said.

"Answer it." He said with a grin.

"Hello?" Rachel said, hearing a pause on the other end.

"Uh…Rachel?" Jared asked cautiously.

"Yes sir." She said, looking over at Finn.

"Are you his secretary now too?" Jared joked.

"Indeed. One moment, I'll page him." Rachel said as Finn held out his hand, Rachel putting the phone in his hand.

"What's up?" Finn said as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah. Yeah dude, shut up. What's up though?" Pause. "Wait, today? Are you serious? How did that happen so quickly?" Finn paused, listening intently to Jared. Rachel looked forward patiently. Since Jared was their manager, it was obviously something of importance.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool. Why not." Finn continued to say. "Yeah, I'll call them. No I don't think they'll care. This is so awesome!" Whatever it was, he was getting seriously excited over it.

When Finn hung up the phone, he glanced over at Rachel, setting his phone back in the cup holder. "Looks like we're having a barbeque type thing at our place later." He said to her.

"What? Why?" She asked curiously.

"That single we've been working on, guess they're already releasing it." Finn said nonchalantly.

"What? For real? That's amazing!" Rachel said supportively.

Finn shrugged.

"What is the matter?" Rachel said, her mouth open as her eyebrows rose.

"Nothing. I mean it's cool and all, and I'm excited it's being released already but I just don't feel like doing this get together thing." He said simply.

"You're crazy." Rachel said, shaking her head.

Finn looked at her as he pulled into his driveway. "I'm not crazy for not wanting to do something."

Rachel sat there for a moment before getting out. "Do you want me to help you guys get ready for it or something?"

Finn shook his head no.

"Come on, stop being so morose! Success is being basically handed to you and you're acting all glum over it." Rachel said through a sigh.

"I'm not being morose." Finn said shortly before stepping out of the truck.

Rachel did the same, and sighed looking over at him. "Well, I think I'll just get going now then."

"Why?" Finn asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't want to bother you guys while you prepare for this thing you have later."

Finn shook his head. "Aren't you going to be there?"

"Is that the invite I was waiting for?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"I guess so. You don't have to leave though." He replied.

"I want to go. I'll get ready, and look all fancy or something. I'll be back in a bit, quit fretting." Rachel said.

Finn frowned. "You don't have to get all fancy. You look fine in that."

Rachel looked down at her tank top and sweatpants. "Finn, please." She didn't understand his sudden change in mood after the phone call, but she didn't want to pry him about it and make it worse.

He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him.

Rachel raised her head to look up at the tall man standing before her. She pulled him down by the collar on his shirt, kissing him gently. "I'll be back soon." She said sweetly.

Finn smiled and nodded, releasing her slowly.

He watched her leave, and he waved when she pulled out of his driveway. Letting out a sigh, he turned to go inside to let the guys know about what would be going on there later. He really didn't want to do this today.

000

A few hours later, Rachel was finishing up getting ready for the evening ahead of her. She looked over at Tina who helped her zip the black dress up.

"I still don't get why he got so like, upset, earlier before I left." Rachel was saying.

Tina shrugged. "Mike's like that too sometimes, but usually it's nothing major. They're guys, but don't let them fool you. I'm pretty convinced guys have mood swings just as bad as a PMSing girl does. "

Rachel laughed as she nodded in agreement. "I know, but it was strange."

"I wouldn't think too much into it dear." Tina said. "That could just cause more problems."

Rachel let out a deep exhale. "I guess so."

"There, all set." Tina said, as Rachel turned into the mirror.

"Do you think it's too much?" she asked.

Tina shook her head. "I don't think so. Besides, if there are talent agents there, at least you look presentable if one were to approach you or vice versa."

"I guess you're right. I wish Quinn and you were going to be there though." Rachel said. Quinn, who would have been there, had to work that evening.

"You'll be fine, you'll be with Finn." Tina replied as Rachel took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was straight with loose curls at the end and it hung off her shoulders perfectly. She wore a tight black dress that landed mid thigh. It wasn't too short, or too long. The dress was complimented with peep-toe black heels, the heels only an inch or two off the ground.

She was ready to go.


	18. Barbeque

**A/N: I put names to my chapters today, instead of numbers. I don't really have a reason, I just sort of wanted to. Enjoy! Next Chapter tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived back at his large home a few hours later. There were cars all over the driveway, and on the side of the road, but she was able to find a spot in the road. When she turned off her car, she stepped out carefully, approaching the house. She felt instantly uncomfortable in the dress she had on but she took a deep breath. 'Confidence' she murmured in her head before ringing the doorbell.<p>

She smiled when someone she didn't recognize open the door.

"Hi." She said uncomfortably as the blonde guy looked at her curiously.

"Are you Rachel?" the guy asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah." She replied quietly.

He held out his hand. "Sam. The roommate you've yet to meet."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, taking his hand, shaking it as she stepped inside. "Hi. Nice to meet you finally."

Sam smiled. "I've heard plenty about you. Finn's out back, but I'll go get him real quick. I'm sure you'll want to put your stuff up in his room or something."

Rachel nodded as Sam walked away, noting that all she brought in was her phone and keys. She didn't worry about it though, as she looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces. She set her keys down on the table by the front door, her phone still in hand. As she went to check her phone, she heard a voice.

"Hey Rachel!" Sean said as he approached her. Rachel smiled politely, happy to see a familiar face.

"Hi." She said, just wanting to go after Finn herself at that point.

"You look…wow." Sean said looking at her up and down.

Rachel nodded, not saying a word. He was a nice guy, but she did not want another uncomfortable interaction to occur. Thankfully, that didn't happen and they began to talk about other things.

Finn walked in the sliding back door walking quickly towards the door, wondering why Rachel didn't just come with Sam in the first place. He had been talking with his manager when Sam approached him, saying that Rachel was there. He looked at Jared and politely excused himself quickly.

When he didn't see Rachel near the door, he darted his way through people towards the kitchen. She had to be around here somewhere. Why did this house have to be so big? When he got there, his heart stopped.

Rachel was standing with her back against the counter, being handed a glass of champagne from none other than Sean himself as she laughed over something he must've been saying to her. Sean. The jealousy and anger returned, running through him quicker than lightning. He took a deep breath before approaching them. 'There is nothing to be jealous over' he thought to himself, as Rachel's glance wandered over to him.

Her face lit up when she saw him and everything Finn was just feeling disappeared. He smiled, looking down at her as she approached him.

"Hello!" she said happily, walking right into his arms, wrapping one arm around his lower back, careful not to spill the champagne she had just gotten. She rested her head on his lower chest as he held her tightly.

"Well hello to you too." Finn said happily, glancing over her tiny body at Sean. Sean was looking at her still, and this only made Finn hold her tighter. When he looked away and walked out of the room, Finn let go looking down at her.

She smiled up at him, noting his change of mood once more from earlier. He seemed happier, a smile plastered on his face. Maybe Tina was right, and she shouldn't go into it further. She stepped away from him, looking at him. "Look how handsome you are!" she said, taking in his appearance. He wore black slacks and a nice white and navy button up, complimented by a tie. The only thing missing was his suit jacket, which she was sure was around somewhere.

He smiled, looking down at her. "Never mind my outfit, look at you." He said, leaning down, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

Rachel returned the kiss, biting her bottom lip when he pulled away.

"As always." Finn added.

Rachel rolled her eyes though she smiled simultaneously. "I know you probably want to get back to talking to all these important people but can I ask a quick favor from you?" she asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, anything."

"Can I put this and my keys up in your room?" She asked.

"Oh, of course." Finn said, putting his large hand on her back as he directed her through the people.

Rachel retrieved her keys from the table she had set them down on and headed upstairs with him to his room. His house really was big, and she wondered how much a house like this must've cost. However, she wasn't about to ask him that.

She set her stuff in his room as she looked around. She had seen it earlier that day, but she didn't really look around it like she was now. Not only was it a typical guys room, but it had posters of bands and drummers everywhere.

"Sorry, I know it's messy." Finn said behind her.

She smiled, turning to him. "No, it's fine." She walked up to the large window on the opposite side of the room, looking out. "The view from here is crazy." Looking down, she saw his backyard, pool, hot tub and all, complimented with all the people that were currently there, but if she looked out past the hill he lived on, she could almost make out the Los Angeles skyline.

"It's nice." Finn said simply, walking up next to her.

"Are you sure you aren't more famous then you come off as?" She asked with a smile, as she walked over to his bed, throwing off her shoes to stand on top of it. When she did this, she glanced out the window once more, seeing more than she saw before.

Finn smiled, looking over at her. "I'm sure." He approached the bed as she turned to face him. She put both of her hands on each of his shoulders smiling at him. "I'm a little taller than you." She said happily as Finn wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"How is the world from up there?" He asked quietly.

"Different." She said simply as she leaned down, kissing him softly. "A lot of things are dusty." She said when they pulled away, looking around as Finn laughed.

Finn picked her up gently, setting her down on the ground. "As much as I don't want to get back to everyone down there, I think I should."

Rachel nodded, throwing her shoes back on as they headed downstairs once more.

000

Rachel was introduced to a lot of people that evening, some whose names she would remember, and others she wouldn't. To her, it was a lot of pointless conversation but she was polite and laughed at all the appropriate times alongside Finn. She never left Finn's side for most of the evening.

They sat next to each other outside as they ate their dinner that the guys had all made. It was a barbeque after all, and Puck was all over manning the grill that evening.

"I made Puck make you one of those." Finn said as Rachel prepared a vegan burger.

"That's nice of him, and you." She said happily, putting a piece of lettuce and tomato on top of the sandwich. "Did he argue about it or something?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I think he was more interested in knowing what was in it." He said with a smile.

Rachel laughed as they began to eat, Jeremy sitting on the other side of Finn.

"So, the single is set to drop tomorrow morning?" Finn asked, talking to a few more unfamiliar faces across the table.

"Yes, on 102.7 kiis FM nonetheless." A guy across the table said.

Finn's eyes widened. "That's crazy."

Rachel sat and listened quietly to them as they all spoke. She had been introduced to the guy across the table, Michael something or other. She couldn't remember his last name, which wasn't good because he was their publicist. She didn't even know Finn had a publicist or that he had needed one. She was convinced he was more famous than he gave himself credit for. That or he would be soon. After all, his band had a ton of fans and a large following.

Finn had told her that Bonnie Dune's booking agent was around there somewhere and when he came across him, he would be sure to introduce her. Finn had wanted to put in a good word for her, especially after knowing she had sent a resume to WME.

The night continued long after their dinner.

000

People began leaving sometime after eleven, and by midnight, mostly everyone had gone leaving only Finn, Rachel, Sam, Puck and the rest of the band members.

Rachel was sitting on the couch alone, while they grabbed things from outdoors. She had volunteered to help, but they all refused, telling her it was no big deal and that she was a guest. She pouted all the way to the other room.

She was looking at nothing in particular as she waited, hearing footsteps behind her. When she turned she saw Sean.

"Not helping?" Rachel asked curiously as he took a seat next to her.

"I already did." He said, smiling at her.

Rachel smiled back before looking around once more, looking up at the vast ceiling above her. This house was crazy nice and every time Rachel looked around, she was still in awe.

Just then she felt his arm swing casually around her. Pushing it off gently by shifting her shoulders uneasily, she smiled over at him. "Sorry." She said quietly. She wanted to stand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable but she didn't want to be rude. She also had a feeling he had been drinking a little too much.

"Rachel." Sean said, looking at her, almost looking her right in the eyes. She could feel her cheeks flush. "I'm not sure why you're with Finn." He said.

Rachel shook her head. "Because I love him." She said flatly.

"You just met him." Sean said.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything." Rachel replied, suddenly irritated.

"He's the first guy you meet out here and that's it?"

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't move out here to find a guy. Things with Finn just happened." She said, chugging the rest of the wine that was in her hand.

Sean's arm draped around her once more. "Just like things with us could."

"No, Sean. Look, I don't really know you or anything and you seem like a really nice guy and all but no. That's not going to happen. I don't want to be with anyone else but Finn, and you're his friend, I don't understand why you would think this is okay…" Rachel began to explain.

"You talk a lot." Sean said, cutting her off as he leaned in for a kiss.

Rachel backed her head back, trying to get out of his grasp once more, successfully dodging the kiss in the process.

"What're you doing?" Said the all too familiar voice from behind them.

Rachel's eyes shot quickly over to Finn, whose face had turned from a pleasant one to an angry one in a split second. Finn was glaring directly at Sean.

"Nothing dude." Sean said.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Finn said angrily, walking over to the other side of the couch.

Rachel remained silent, not wanting to interfere and make him angrier.

Finn grabbed one of Rachel's hands, forcing her on her feet with more violence than he had intended.

"Stay away from her, alright?" Finn spat at Sean. "If you haven't noticed, this is my girlfriend. Mine."

"Finn, I'm not…" Rachel began, cut off by Finn raising his hand at her. Her eyes widened as she fell into silence once more.

"No." Finn said to her before looking back at Sean. "I let it go the first time, when you came onto her in San Luis Obispo, but I'm not having it anymore. Stay away from Rachel."

"Dude come on, you guys have only been together for…" Sean began.

"I don't care how long we've been together. I don't think there's an acceptable dating range that makes it okay for you to hit on her like you do." Finn retorted.

Rachel could see the anger rising in Sean now. "What makes you think you own her?" Sean spat back, now on his feet as well.

Finn looked at him. "She's my girlfriend might be a pretty good indication, don't you think man?" Finn had wanted to take a swing at him right then and there.

"She's not a piece of property though, are you?" Sean said looking down at Rachel.

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to get into it. "No." she said quietly. "But I don't think that Finn…" She began to add quietly before being cut off by them.

"Look, man. You don't own her just because you're her boyfriend. That's just a word. If there's a better guy out there, and well, I'm pretty sure there is because it's you, then let her figure that out. Guys are going to come onto her, get the fuck over it." Sean said, giving Finn a shove.

Finn shoved him back a little harder. "No, I don't think I'll get the fuck over it." He said sarcastically.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs, as Jeremy, Puck and Sam entered the room, followed by Brad and Jared. She was surprised at how loud and angry her voice sounded, but it also slightly echoed since they were in such a large room with a high ceiling.

Everyone's eyes were on her, but she continued anyway. "Knock it off." She said a bit quieter, but in a stern voice. "Sean." She said looking at him. "Leave me alone because I said so. Yes, I'm nice to you but no that doesn't mean I appreciate you making me feel uncomfortable." She turned her attention to Finn. "Finn, stop. You're sitting here making it sound like you own me, but you don't. I can handle myself. Please don't overreact and go all crazy jealous on me." She said.

Finn looked down at her. "Oh, okay. So I'm just supposed to let him hit on you every single time you two see each other? I'm supposed to sit here and be okay with it? Because not being cool with that is classified as overreacting to you?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't say that." Rachel stammered. "I said I can handle it myself. That's all." She said quietly.

Everyone looked at them silently, Puck and Sam quickly walking out of the room. "It didn't look like you handled it very well." Finn said angrily.

Rachel crossed her arms looking at them both angrily. "But I was." She said simply, in a polite manner. She wasn't going to fight about it.

Finn shook his head as he shot Sean one more angry glance before turning to walk away. "Whatever." He spat.

Rachel looked at Sean who shrugged. "Thanks." She said angrily, following after Finn quickly, leaving the rest of the guys behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I know most of you hate them, but hey, isn't that what keeps you guys interested? Next Chapter tomorrow! :) Hey, at least I've been updating daily! I give myself mad props for that one haha. About the length of this story though, I have no idea but I feel like it's going to be quite long since I just realized I'm already at 18! Holy cats!**


	19. Three AM

**A/N: Enjoy! All grammatical errors are mine and...smut warning! haha. Let me know what you think! I've sort of been hearing less lately...feedback is appreciated! Let's me know if you're all still liking this story or not!**

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Rachel yelled as he jetted up the stairs angrily. She followed behind him quickly, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Finn. Do not make me chase you like a desperate girl." She said sternly, causing him to stop.<p>

He turned and looked at her. "I'm not in high school, we aren't fifteen. You either talk to me about this like an adult, or we can resume acting like this is the tenth grade and I'll leave in a hissy, ignoring you for the rest of the night, causing you to be mad for however long it takes for me to cave in and speak to you." She explained, knowing her voice was probably loud enough for the guys downstairs to hear.

A small smile formed on Finn's face as Rachel approached him down the hall. "You win." He said simply as they headed to his room. He closed the door behind him before looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. "I'm not angry with you."

Rachel shook her head. "You seemed pretty angry with me."

Finn sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry." He repeated.

"There isn't anything to be sorry for. I just don't understand why you don't believe I can handle things myself. Nor do I understand why you pushed me aside like that just because I didn't want another black eye on your face. "

"I wouldn't actually have one though. I'd have kicked his ass." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him, obviously not amused.

Finn raised his hands in a gesture of surrendering. "Alright, okay." He said. "I just don't appreciate him hitting on you and I saw him lean in for that kiss and that was the end of it."

Rachel shrugged. "But then you must've seen me pull away."

Finn nodded. "Doesn't mean he's getting away with it."

Rachel sighed. "I understand that."

"Then what's the matter?" he asked sincerely, walking towards her.

Rachel shrugged. "Though it makes me glad knowing I have such a protective boyfriend, and that quality is hot, an overly angry, jealous and upset Finn isn't the nicest." She said simply, looking up at him, referring to earlier that day.

"Well I'm sure neither is an overly angry, jealous and upset Rachel." He said, reaching out for her as she walked into his arms.

"Is this why you were upset earlier? Because of Sean?" Rachel then asked, looking up at him, resting her chin on his chest, her hands up on his shoulders.

Finn shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. That and I just didn't want to do this whole thing earlier; I just wanted to spend time with you on my day off. Which ended up not even being a day off really…"

Rachel smiled, her hands moving down his arms to his hands. "But you did spend the day with me, and you did have fun didn't you?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah." He said simply.

"Then there ya go." She said; as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm glad you didn't choose the high school route." She whispered.

Finn laughed, kissing her once more. "Me too."

"You promise you aren't angry with me?" Rachel asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Finn asked. "You did nothing wrong."

Rachel shrugged as he held her closely, kissing the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Rachel said contently, before looking up at him once more. "Should you go back down there?"

Finn smiled, squeezing both of her hands. "I guess let's go." He said, giving her one last kiss before they headed back downstairs.

000

"Is Sean gone?" Finn asked as Jeremy looked up at the two of them.

"Yeah, when you went upstairs he headed out. Can I ask what exactly happened?" Jeremy asked, Puck and Sam also looking up. Apparently everyone else had headed out as well.

Finn took a seat on the couch between Sam and Puck, pulling Rachel down on his lap. Jeremy sat over on the chair. They were all watching something on television.

"He tried to kiss me." Rachel said simply.

Jeremy let out an ah as he nodded his head back and forth. "I figured it was only a matter of time. I saw him up in San Luis Obispo with you. He seemed interested to say the least."

Finn shook his head. "I guess that sucks for him now doesn't it?"

Rachel shrugged as she leaned back into Finn. "But it's over with now." She said simply, wanting everyone to just drop it.

"Yeah, I don't know what his deal is with me." Finn said looking over at Jeremy.

"You're dating the girl he wants?" Jeremy said with a shrug. "Just an idea."

"He doesn't even know her." Finn said.

"Guys, I'm right here." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, if he knew her, he wouldn't want to date her." Puck chimed in jokingly.

"Hey!" Rachel said, looking over at him. "What did I ever do to you?" She asked with a laugh, knowing he was kidding.

Puck smiled as Finn squeezed her lightly, his chin resting on her shoulder as he looked past her, occasionally giving her shoulder a tender kiss here and there as they all talked.

000

Rachel's eyes opened, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on the couch alone, a blanket draped over her. She looked around, the only thing lighting up the room was the television screen. She spotted Finn on the chair, as he looked over at her. She smiled when she saw him smile. "What time is it?" She asked quietly.

Finn shrugged. "A little after three or something crazy like that."

"How are you still awake?" She asked.

Finn shrugged again. "I just am."

Rachel sat up, standing as she adjusted the dress she had on, before grabbing the blanket, wrapping it over herself like a cape. She walked over to Finn as she climbed once more into his lap, putting the blanket over the both of them as she sat sideways, her body resting his left thigh. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired." He said as he wrapped his left arm around her tiny body.

Rachel frowned, causing Finn to smile, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Rachel, why are you worried? I have all day tomorrow to sleep. Well most of it."

Rachel nodded as she rested her head on his chest, looking out the window that was directly in front of her. The glimmer of the moonlight on the pool was beautiful. She didn't even realize she could see the moon and stars from his house. "I forgot I have that orientation tomorrow." She then said suddenly, becoming alert.

"When is it at?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Eleven. It's going to be ridiculously early compared to how late it is." She noted.

Finn kissed the top of her head. "You'll be fine. Just go back to sleep. You can go up in my room if you want."

Rachel pondered the thought. "Only if you come with me?" she said, biting her bottom lip.

He kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger on her lips for a minute before pulling away.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered.

Finn nodded as Rachel stood. She set the blanket back on the couch before heading up the stairs in front of Finn who turned off the television quickly before following her up, not trying to hide how much he was currently checking her out as she walked up the stairs.

"Do you know how amazing you look in that dress?" Finn asked her quietly as they passed Sam's doorway.

Rachel turned and looked at him. "I've been told." She said as he reached for her, kissing her softly in the hall. When he reached for her bottom with his one hand, bringing her closer to him she couldn't help but look up at him and chuckle quietly before kissing him once more.

The kiss, which became more passionate right in the hall, caused Finn to lift her up, walking with her in his arms towards his room.

When he got to his room, he shut the door behind him, Rachel instantly pushing him against the door as she made out with him, running her hands through his hair as he held her close. Finn's hands drifted down her back to her bottom once more, pushing her into him tightly as their tongues intertwined with each others. Rachel pulled at his shirt roughly untucking it from his pants as she ran her hands up and down his body.

Finn's heartbeat picked up as he held her close as he realized she was trying to strip him of his clothing right then and there against the door. She was fierce sometimes for such a small girl, though he wasn't disagreeing with her actions. He had wanted to rip that tight dress off of her all evening. It was hard enough for him to take his eyes away from her when other people spoke to him.

When she managed to pull herself away, she walked slowly over to the bed, grabbing his hands with hers, dragging him with her.

She lied down on his large bed, Finn climbing on top of her slowly.

"I don't think I'm so tired anymore." Rachel whispered.

Finn smiled before kissing her roughly once more.

Rachel could feel her arousal already pooling between her legs as they kissed, before pulling away, planting small kisses on Finn's neck, her arousal intensifying as she felt Finn's erection between her thighs.

She kissed him once more, forcing him to sit up. "Help me with this?" She whispered, pointing to her dress.

Finn nodded, his hand making its way to her zipper as he began to unzip her slowly. When Rachel managed to get the tight dress off, she threw it to the ground, kissing him once more, pulling him back down by the collar on his shirt. She also began to unbutton his shirt, throwing off the tie in the process along with the shirt.

He smiled as her hands rested on his abs, before her tiny hands reached down towards his pants, unbuckling his belt. He looked into her eyes as she did this, her stare directed downwards as she unfastened the belt, treating it as if it were challenge. He tried to hold back his laughter, knowing she was tired. She tugged down on his pants once they were unbuttoned and unzipped but she sighed looking up at him.

"Damn you for being a giant." She joked as he slid his pants off himself.

"It's not my fault I wasn't born a munchkin." He replied as she laid back down, Finn lying back on top of her.

She felt his erection more evident now as it pushed harder on her inner thigh as she began to make out with him once more, grinding gently into him as he moved up and down on her gently. She felt his hands move up and down her tiny body slowly before resting one atop of her breast. Moving his hands in gentle circles around them, Rachel leaned her body up, unclasping her bra letting it fall off of her, Finn's hand now on top of her bare chest.

"How do girls do that? Those things are hard enough to get off by looking at them." Finn said quietly as Rachel laughed before he kissed her once more. When he pulled away from her lips, he kissed the side of her neck, moving down to her shoulder, before making his way to her breasts as he planted sweet kisses on each of them, as his hand rubbed the other. Rachel moaned quietly as he did this before looking up at her.

Rachel smiled sweetly at him, before grabbing his hand, moving it down atop her underwear. She could feel her arousal at an all time high, and she was dying to feel his touch.

Finn smiled, removing her thong slowly before looking back at her, his hand resting on her inner thigh.

"It's only fair if yours come of too." She whispered as she reached her hands down, tugging at his boxers as he once more helped her to remove those, throwing them on the ground.

When they were both completely naked, Finn brought his pointer finger and middle finger to her clit as he began to rub it roughly in circles, causing Rachel to moan out loudly with pleasure. As he did this, she kissed the side of his neck, arching her back as he ran his fingers up and down her, letting them linger at her opening. She moaned, thrusting her hips towards his hands as he entered her, his fingers moving in and out of her slowly at first, the speed quickening as she moaned louder, bucking her hips against his fingers fiercely.

It wasn't long until she arched her back once more, her nails digging into his back, her eyes closing as her walls began to clench and unclench around his fingers, her first orgasm hitting her. Finn couldn't help but reach down, moving his hand up and down his own length to try to relieve the pressure that had built up.

Rachel smiled, reaching down removing his hand, replacing it with her own as Finn moaned; his eyes closing as he felt her hand moving quickly up and down. She was in charge and she liked that. She directed him to her opening as Finn stuck himself inside of her, thrusting quickly as she moaned repeatedly, sometimes calling out his name, feeling her walls automatically clench around him as he throbbed more intensely inside of her with each hard thrust. He circled her clit once more with one of his hands, her body in complete ecstasy, moaning his name loudly to prove it.

It wasn't long after until Rachel heard him moan, his body tensing as he came, feeling his warmth inside of her. Rachel rode out her orgasm simultaneously, her body arching for the final time as her tiny body rode out her spasms.

When Finn pulled out, he collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily.

"I-I think that…that I'm the luckiest guy ever." Finn stammered as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Rachel looked at him and smiled before kissing his lips softly, nuzzling her face into his chest shortly after. She didn't want an explanation. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest as they calmed down, Rachel feeling oddly content with the sound of his heart against her ear.

She closed her eyes, already feeling the exhaustion she felt before they made their way to his room once more. She could've ruined the moment by asking him twenty different questions like why he picked her, but she stopped herself.

"I love you so much." She whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep. The last thing she would consciously remember was Finn's arms wrapping around her tightly.

000

The alarm Finn had set for her had woke her up abruptly the next morning. She reached her arm over to the side table to shut it off quickly, making sure she didn't wake Finn in the process. She looked up at him as he slept peacefully. She kissed his cheek gently, causing him to stir slightly.

"Finn." Rachel whispered, giving his cheek another kiss. "I've got to go." She said.

Finn mumbled, but shifted in his sleep, his arms still around her tightly.

"Finn" Rachel repeated with a smile.

His eyes barely opened as he looked at her.

"I have to go." She said once more.

"Why?" He asked with a groan.

"Orientation, remember?" She said quietly.

Finn shifted once more, this time releasing his grasp around her as he stretched them above his head. "Oh. Yeah." He said.

Rachel took the opportunity to sit up, feeling exhausted. She did not want to leave. "I'll come back after." She said with a smile as she leaned back down, kissing him gently.

Finn barely returned the kiss as his eyes closed once more. Rachel grabbed her things that were scattered about the floor, throwing on her underwear and bra. Knowing Finn wouldn't mind, she grabbed the shirt she had so fiercely threw off of him the night before, buttoning it up. She could still smell the cologne on the shirt, making her want to keep it on all the more. Besides, there was no way she was putting that dress on again. Grabbing her shoes, phone, and keys she turned to Finn once more before leaving his room.

"I love you." She said quietly though he didn't respond. Smiling, she headed out of his room quietly, and out of the house just the same.

When she got in the car, she glanced at her phone, realizing she hadn't checked it since putting it in his room when she first arrived. She had texts, missed calls and a voicemail. She replied to the texts quickly, before seeing her missed calls. All were from her dad, only one other from Tina. Her heart raced. Why had her father called her that many times? There was a voicemail, but she didn't want to listen to it right then.

She decided to wait until after her orientation, as she started up her car, heading back to her house to get ready.


	20. The Call

**A/N: I really have nothing to say other than thank you all for still enjoying this story so much! The reviews, favorites, etc mean so much to me!**

* * *

><p>Rachel's orientation went just fine, and she wouldn't be starting her official first day until the following week. Extremely tired, she lugged herself to her car, another free coffee in hand as she made her way across the parking lot. She could get used to the free coffee thing, except that they weren't all going to be free for her. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to be snuggled up next to Finn in his large bed, and that's exactly where she intended to head. She quickly texted him, figuring he was probably still asleep so she didn't bother waiting for a reply before turning on the car and heading towards his house. She had thrown his shirt in the passenger seat when she left her house, knowing that was exactly what she had planned on changing into. The entire morning, she couldn't help but think of the night before. It was amazing, and all throughout the orientation she tried her hardest to pay attention, her mind wandering off to Finn occasionally. His lips on her lips, his body pressed against her, his touch, everything. It was almost as if her body was craving him. She couldn't wait to be next to him once more.<p>

About half way there she suddenly remembered that voicemail she had yet to check from her dad. She quickly opened her voicemails, listening intently knowing if she didn't listen then, she would soon forget. Her heart dropped as she listened, her thoughts instantly swarmed with worry. She quickly scrolled through her contacts, dialing her dad's number.

"Hello, darling." Leroy Berry said after a few rings.

"Oh my God." Rachel said. "I am so so so sorry it's taken me so long to call back." Her eyes filled with tears as her heart raced. "H-How is daddy?" She choked.

"He's okay, sweetie." Leroy said. "I just wanted you to be aware, don't panic."

"I feel so awful." Rachel said as she began to cry, wiping them quickly, trying her hardest to remain calm and focus on the road.

"Don't feel bad. I know things are busy out there." Leroy said. "Rachel, please, he's okay."

Rachel shook her head as she pulled into Finn's driveway. Parking the car, she began to cry harder.

"Stop, darling. Stop crying." Leroy said, trying to comfort her through the line.

"I should be there." She said.

"Don't be silly." Leroy said. "There's nothing you could've done. It was so minor."

"I don't understand. We eat so healthily…well I did. But I thought it rubbed off on you guys." Rachel said, wiping her eyes.

Leroy laughed. "It did. Don't worry, there could've been many factors."

"Like what?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Well, the doctor said that there was plaque buildup, but it could be just from increasing age, lack of exercise, stuff like that."

"But we exercised." Rachel said.

"Sometimes things just happen."

Rachel sighed, resting her head back on the seat.

"Just please, carry on. I promise everything is okay and daddy will call you as soon as he can, okay?" Leroy said.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no. I've got to go to Ohio." She demanded.

Leroy sighed. "Rachel, he'll be out by then. He'll be better by then. Quit worrying your pretty little head."

Rachel sighed before agreeing, not wanting to bother her dad about this anymore. "Call me as soon as you hear anything please?" She asked before hanging up.

"I will my little star." Leroy said.

"I love you, dad." Rachel said before hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe it had taken her that long to check her phone. She felt selfish. The last time she spoke with them was when she got the news about her audition. Her stomach did flip flops as she realized she never took the time of day to call them just to call them, to see how things were in Ohio. She felt guilty as tears overwhelmed her once more.

Wiping her eyes after a few more good minutes of crying, she stepped out of the car, walking right into Finn's house without knocking. Sam, who was sitting on the couch, turned his head at the sound of the door.

"Oh hey." He said happily, not even bothered that she hadn't knocked or rang the doorbell.

"Hey, is Finn still sleeping?" She asked quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. Her eyes would give away that she had been crying, there was no doubt about that.

Sam nodded. "You bet."

"Thanks." She said, darting quickly for the stairs.

When she reached Finn's room, she opened the door quietly, looking over. Finn was turned over on his side facing away from the door, his shallow breathing loud enough for her to hear. She sniffed as she closed the door as gently as possible. Her dad's call still upsetting her; she set her things down quietly, taking off her jeans and shirt as she threw on his button up. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess, her eyes red and puffed from the crying she had done.

Walking around to the other side of his bed, she sat on the edge of the bed. She really didn't want to wake Finn up. Knowing it was inevitable, she moved the comforter up as she climbed in next to him, Finn stirring immediately.

His eyes shot open as he looked over at Rachel, alarmed.

"It's just me." Rachel said quietly as Finn's eyes adjusted to the daylight that was now streaming through the blinds in his room that covered the large window Rachel loved to look out at.

"Well hey you." Finn said groggily as a smile spread across his face.

"Hi." She said, biting her bottom lip. She could feel the tears trying to make their way to the surface once more.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"A little before two." She said. "Are you gonna sleep all day?" She then said, trying to keep her mind off of the call. She also didn't want Finn to worry about her.

Finn shrugged. "Someone kept me up a little late."

She turned her face away from Finn just as he was about to plant a kiss on her lips. Confused, he leaned up a little, looking down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, Rachel looking up at him.

"I'm fine." She said simply.

His eyes widened and became more alert as he took in her facial expression. She looked like she had been crying for days. He brought his hand to her face, moving the hair out of her eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" He asked sincerely, looking into her eyes.

Rachel shook her head as her eyes began to water. "N-nothing." She said, looking away from him once more as he hovered over her.

"Did I do something?" Finn asked, recalling everything that had happened the night before. "Did I hurt you or something?"

Rachel smiled. "No you didn't do anything. It's not you."

"Is it work? Did something happen?"

"Finn, relax." Rachel said with a sigh. "I'll tell you if you let me speak for a moment."

She sat up as Finn crashed back down on the bed, his head propped up by a few pillows, watching her closely. "Is that my shirt?" He asked.

Rachel turned her head, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I took it earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said, knowing he would save his comments for later. She looked a combination of both cute and sexy in it. He couldn't help but check her out. It hung off her shoulders so loosely, and although she was covered by his blankets, he knew it had to have almost come down to her knees. It was perfect on her.

"My dad called like a billion times yesterday a-a-and…" her voice trailed off as she began to cry.

Finn sat up quickly, the comforter still covering his naked bottom half, as he brought his arms around her instinctively, holding her closely. His heart already hurt for her, and he didn't even know what was wrong. Seeing her this vulnerable upset him more than anything. He never wanted to see her cry.

"My daddy…h-h-he's in the h-hospital." She choked out through her tears. He comforted her silently, letting her get it all out.

"H-he had a heart attack and my dad said he's fine and that it was minor b-but I should be there. I'm so selfish and so stupid for ignoring that voicemail until today. I should've never…" she stopped, her tears taking over her entire body as she sobbed, her body shaking as she hid her face in his chest.

"Stop." Finn said quietly, kissing the top of her head, his arms soothingly running up and down her as he held her close. "It's not your fault." He said quietly, knowing she was blaming it on herself for not getting the call.

"I should've never waited until now to call. I could already be b-back in Lima b-b-but of course I can't because I have no money because I'm a failure and I can't land a role, and I never saved enough money for Los Angeles I just impulsively m-moved here like an idiot and everything is happening at once that just sucks and it's just one giant bag of suck!" She wailed, hiding her face.

Finn pulled away. "Look at me." He said. "You're not a failure. That was one silly audition that meant nothing. Something better is waiting for you, that's why you didn't get that role and you know it. It doesn't mean you suck. Just because you're savings ran low doesn't make you a bad person. This thing, your daddy being in the hospital, that's not your fault. You know that, don't you?"

Rachel nodded as she wiped her nose. "I f-feel…"

"I know." Finn said genuinely, looking down at her. "I know how you must be feeling, but just because you feel it now doesn't mean that's part of who you are. You feel like you're a failure, or are a bad person, but you are far from both of those things, you hear?"

Rachel nodded, looking up at him. His eyes were looking directly into hers with such intensity, that Rachel had to look away.

"You'll get to him, I promise." Finn said finally, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, bringing her into him once more. "You'll see him." He said.

"What does that mean?" She said, her crying calmer now as she sniffed every here and there.

"It means exactly what I said." Finn said.

Rachel lie silent in his arms until she calmed down. "How do you know I'll see him?" She whispered.

Finn pulled away from her, looking down at her sad face. "Didn't you tell me I could feel free to visit Lima with you anytime I wanted?" he said with a grin.

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "Well yeah but..." She stopped, instantly shaking her head. "No. No. You're not doing that for me. No way." She said.

Finn shrugged. "And why not, Miss Berry?"

"Because!" Rachel said. "No, that's a lot of money. I'm not allowing you to do it."

"You're not allowing me?" Finn said with a chuckle. "Rachel, I'm your boyfriend. Let me spoil you once in a while."

Rachel shook her head. "That doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to get plane tickets to Ohio…"

"You're right, that doesn't mean I have to." He said. "But I want to. You're not going to be okay until you see him. I may have only been dating you for like a week, but I happen to have you figured out more than you think. You're going to stress out about it until you see it yourself, it's who you are."

Rachel looked up at him. "Finn…"

"Rachel." He said more sternly. "I love you. Let me do this for you, please babe?"

"No." She repeated.

"Alright, fine." Finn said lying back down.

Rachel turned, eyeing him as he closed his eyes, acting as if she wasn't there. "Hey, Finn!" Rachel said, shaking his arm playfully. "You're going to get them anyway aren't you?"

Finn opened his eyes, a playful grin emerging.

"I said no!" She said fiercely, throwing the blankets off of her so she could turn to face him. She sat on her knees, her legs tucked underneath her as she looked at him. "No." She repeated.

"Noooooo." Finn mimicked, in a whiney voice.

Rachel hit him playfully. "Stop it, Finn! This is serious!"

Finn leaned up, kissing her roughly on the lips. "Very serious." He said jokingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop. You're being so distracting."

"What? I am? How?" Finn asked curiously, a sarcastic tone filling his voice

"You're being…you." She said with a sigh.

Finn smiled. "And you're being you. Which right now happens to be insanely stubborn. Though it's extremely sexy, it's also a huge pain in the ass."

Rachel shrugged. "I just don't want you to do this for me. I said no like ten times already and I don't get why…"

Finn pressed his lips to hers once more, cutting her off as she returned the kiss.

When he pulled away, she began to finish her sentence, but it didn't escape her lips before Finn's was once more pressed against hers.

"Will you let me talk?" Rachel demanded when he pulled away.

Finn shook his head. "Not if you're going to keep saying no."

"I'm going to keep saying no." She replied.

Finn kissed her once more, the kiss lingering on her lips as she got lost in the kiss, her tongue finding a way to his moments after.

He pulled away and Rachel smiled up at him. "No." She whispered, as he leaned in once more.

"I see what you're doing here." Finn said, catching on after this repeated itself a few more times.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she giggled, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Are you going to keep distracting me or what?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She knew in the back of her mind she needed a distraction and Finn lying there next to her naked was all the distraction she needed. Besides, just the mere thought of him naked was enough. Her thoughts instantly returned to the place they were in before the phone call, and her body aching for his touch once more.

He looked at her as she lied down on the bed, tangled up in his shirt and blankets. He smiled as he climbed on top of her and once more the two were lost between the sheets, reliving what had happened the night before once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? I'm a little iffy on it but looks like their heading to Lima! **


	21. Lima

**A/N: Hopefully I can get the next chapter up tomorrow (Saturday) but if not don't fret! I have a super busy weekend ahead so my time to write is limited. Enjoy though! Oh…this part, with Finn's family…I sort of did not base it off of Glee or Cory's life at all just so you know! So I guess that part is sort of an AU (Though isn't this story all in a way?) All grammar errors are mine.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Finn was standing over Rachel in her bedroom, flashing the tickets in front of her face. "Just take it." He said, trying to hand her the roundtrip plane ticket to Dayton, Ohio that he had printed off earlier in the day.<p>

"No." Rachel protested. "I'm not accepting that."

"Oh my God, Rachel come on! We've been through this already like ten times in two days." Finn said, obvious irritation in his voice. "Don't you want to go see him?"

"Of course I do." She said quietly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then take the damn ticket. Get over whatever pride issue you've got going on in that pretty little head of yours." Finn said, handing her the ticket once more.

"And I've told you no repeatedly because I refuse to be treated like a charity case from my own boyfriend." Rachel said sternly.

"I didn't get it for you because I thought of you as charity. I got it because I love you and you need to go see your father." Finn explained, annoyed because he had already explained that to her. It was a constant battle ever since he suggested the tickets, but now, it was getting excessive. She would agree at one moment and the next be completely distraught by the idea. He didn't get it. He had even talked to her manager himself, explaining when and why Rachel wouldn't be able to start just yet. Her manager had understood, saying that sometimes things like this came up and she was gladly allowing Rachel to start the following week. It gave them five days in Lima, just enough for her to see her recouping father, and just enough time for her to calm her nerves about the situation.

Rachel sighed, ripping the ticket angrily out of his hand. "Fine. You win. But I'm not happy about it."

Finn smiled. "We leave tomorrow morning, six AM flight." He said. "I'll pick you up at three, okay? No more protesting from here on out because if you try to protest with me at a ridiculous time like three AM, I'm not sure I'll be as calm as I am now."

Rachel nodded.

"And if you refuse to go that early, I'll just pick your tiny ass up and carry you."

"Babe, I appreciate the lecture and all, but I got it." Rachel said sounding annoyed. "Thank you." She then added quietly. "I can't express how thankful I really am. Even if I don't sound like it right now."

"Hey, you could start by not protesting!" Finn said, his mouth hanging open as his eyes widened, a silly expression on his face.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically.

000

"So why were you so adamant on making sure I left? My dad did say daddy's going to be fine. I even spoke with him yesterday night." Rachel said as they sat next to each other at their boarding gate's waiting area. It was five in the morning, and Finn didn't look so thrilled to be there that early.

"You need to see him. Besides, I don't even know what that's like." He said, sighing, looking up at the airport monitor.

"You mean…?" She began as he took a sip of his Starbucks, nodding.

"Well yeah, I mean, I told you about how I was raised by just my mom before, and how I didn't have a father figure and I don't know…" He shrugged. "With my mom, it's still questionable on whether or not that can be considered good parenting." He said, setting his coffee next to him, leaning forward, his hands clasped together as he spoke quietly, looking down at the ground.

Rachel also leaned forwards a bit as she turned to face him, one leg up in the chair, the straw to her iced coffee in her mouth as she spoke. "Finn…" she said leaning into him. "We don't have to talk about this now, not here."

Finn turned to face her. "It's okay." He said, though he looked slightly distraught.

She smiled genuinely and rested her hand on his shoulder as he continued to speak. The first night Finn had stayed the night with her, he had briefly spoken about his family life, however, he had quickly changed the subject by throwing the same questions right back at her. She knew he felt uneasy that evening so she didn't bring it up. That, and she hardly knew him.

"It's just been rough." He was saying. "And I'm an only child so I sort of just raised myself…well besides my friends and their families."

Rachel listened intently. She never saw this part of Finn. He usually seemed so put together, but like this; he looked like every other vulnerable person who had gone through a struggle in their life.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. She tried her best you know?" He looked up at Rachel who smiled sincerely, nodding slowly. "But I…I never had a father figure. Ever. And who knows where my dad actually is, I've only seen him a few times throughout my life."

Rachel set her coffee down next to her, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Probably in and out of jail for all I know. Drugs and stuff you know?" He asked looking at her, shrugging. Truth was, Rachel had no idea what that was like. She didn't have a mother sure, but she did have two fathers who always cared very much about her and were also involved and supportive of everything she did. She also knew who her birth mother was, and although she wasn't close to her, she still was thankful she at least knew who it was.

Just then a girl approached them, Rachel hardly noticing until she spoke.

"Oh my God, you're Finn Hudson!" The girl said.

Finn looked up tiredly, as did Rachel who instantly let go of his shoulder.

"Oh my God." The girl repeated. She looked no older than sixteen. "I'm such a huge fan! I love Bonnie Dune, and you! I saw you guys play like five times!" She squealed, jumping up and down lightly.

Finn smiled, and Rachel stared at her, though she knew what was going on.

"I don't want to be a bother, but could I get a picture or just an autograph?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, of course!" Finn said, standing as he began to make general conversation with the girl who stood before Rachel.

"Could you please?" The girl asked, handing her iPhone to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, a bit sarcastically to the girl who didn't even acknowledge her existence. She raised the phone up, snapping the photo as the girl shrieked happily.

"Thank you!" She said to Rachel who nodded, handing back the phone.

"Thank you so much. My friends are going to be so jealous that I met you. You're so cute, this is the best day of my life. I just love you!" She said before Finn thanked her as she walked away.

Finn, who handled the situation nonchalantly, smiled as he took a seat once more next to Rachel.

"She just _loves_ you." Rachel said sarcastically.

Finn frowned. "Oh come on, she was happy."

Rachel smiled. "I'm just saying, I didn't know I was dating such a celebrity."

"Obviously." Finn said jokingly in a conceited tone. "Besides, one day, people are going to be doing that to you. Mark my words."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay…" she said, blowing it off.

"Anyway…" he said in a more lighter tone. "Back to what I was saying before, I didn't get what you had as far as family goes and regardless of the situation, family is important to me. You should be there with him, fine or not fine."

"Remember that first night we spent together?" Rachel then asked.

Finn nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about your family like that then when I asked?"

Finn shrugged. "I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"Finn, why would I think otherwise?"

He shrugged once more. "Your life, it seemed so perfect. Mine was, well, the opposite."

She smiled, sighing at the same time. "I wouldn't think anything less of you solely because of your background." She said, her hand caressing his large back softly. "For the record, you're still pretty amazing in my eyes."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Well thanks." He said quietly.

Rachel leaned over, giving his cheek a peck. "No, thank you." She whispered, before changing the subject, lightening the somber mood.

000

Finn looked over at Rachel who had the complimentary plane blanket draped over her tiny body, her head against the window as she slept. The pilot had just announced that they would be making their descent into Dayton International Airport almost seven hours after they left LAX.

Finn smiled to himself, watching her as she slept before waking her. He had been uncomfortable the entire flight, hardly getting any sleep. He was far too big for the plane they were on. Luckily for Rachel, she didn't have that problem.

"Hey Rach." He said quietly in her ear as he leaned over. "Rachel." He repeated until her eyes opened.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up at the sight of his face. His stomach flip flopped briefly. It was strange to him, how she was capable of doing that every single time she looked at him. She made him feel special, just from the look she gave him alone.

She turned her head, looking out the window, down at the ground. "Oh, we're definitely in Ohio." This caused Finn to look out of the window as well, seeing much of nothing on the ground below them.

When they exited the plane, Rachel grabbed his hand. "Are you excited to see Ohio?" She then asked, looking up at him.

"Very!" He exclaimed before laughing.

"That wasn't supposed to be a joke!" Rachel said as they walked hand in hand through the airport that Rachel had been too many times in her life.

000

Rachel was able to rent a car, but Finn generously put the rental under his name, telling her he would drive, despite his exhaustion.

"Are you sure? It's like an hour and a half away from here." Rachel said as they threw her things into the back seat.

"I'm positive." Finn said before hopping in. "As long as you'll be my navigation system. I have no idea where we are."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, except it's about to be a lot worse when we get to Lima."

"You act like this is hell, Rachel." Finn said.

Rachel shrugged. "It's not that, it's just not fascinating either."

"That's probably because you grew up here, babe." Finn said as he started the car.

Rachel shook her head. "No, believe me, after five days, you'll be ready to go back too."

Finn ignored her comment as he leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips before starting the car.

As they drove, Finn listened to Rachel talk, but it wasn't until they were close to Lima did she fall silent.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked as he drove, listening to Rachel's instructions on where to go.

"I'm fine." Rachel said, taking a deep breath. Truth was, she wasn't okay. Her stress had kicked in once more. Her daddy was just fresh out of the hospital and here she was, back in her hometown after all these years. A town she swore she would leave and never return to. She knew she hurt people when she left as well. She didn't want to think about it.

"Finn?" She asked quietly, reaching for his free hand.

He glanced over at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you, remember that, okay?" She said.

He looked at her, confused. He agreed however, not wanting to question her comment.

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio." She then said as they crossed the city limits. She directed him towards the house she grew up in, a tight grasp on his hand, refusing to let go.

000

"Here." She said, pointing in front of her and to the right. "That house. The one with the black impala." She added. Where was her dad's car though?

Finn nodded before pulling up along the side of the road, parking the rental.

"The leaves are really pretty." Finn said, taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied with a giggle.

"Shut up, I've never seen fall leaves in person, okay?" Finn said looking at her, turning off the engine. "Can I ask you something before we get out?" He then asked nervously.

Rachel eyed him, nodding.

"What if…your dads don't like me?"

Rachel smiled with relief. "They'll like you. They couldn't hate you. Nobody could."

"Oh people could, Rach." Finn replied.

"Well, I happen to be very fond of you which means they will be too." Rachel began. "Finn, they'd be crazy not to." She added.

Finn smiled as she began to step out of the car, releasing the tight grasp she held on his hand. He moved his hand around briefly, realizing it was stiff from the tight little grasp she had on it. He stepped out, taking a deep breath of fresh air nervously. He had met many girls' parents in his life, but it never meant to him what it did meeting her fathers. He was after all, in love with their daughter. That in itself was something he had never felt with anyone in his lifetime but her. He really did not want to mess this up.


	22. The Family Berry

**A/N: Next chapter hopefully in a few days! **

* * *

><p>Finn walked hand in hand with Rachel up to her house. She rang the doorbell before reaching for the door handle, attempting to twist it.<p>

"Hmm." She said to herself, letting go of Finn's hand, walking over to her right on the porch where a plant lie.

"Never fails." She said, reaching her hand down, grabbing a spare key, flashing it up in front of her face to show Finn before putting it inside the lock.

"Daddy?" Rachel yelled out when she opened the door.

When nobody answered, she looked up at Finn. "This can't be good." She said, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Don't jump to that kind of conclusion." Finn said reassuringly as they let themselves in.

"Anybody?" Rachel then yelled.

Nobody said anything back, so Rachel began to show Finn around. It was exactly the type of house that Finn had pictured her growing up in. It was quaint, and he knew that he wouldn't have any trouble making himself feel at home here for the next few days. After, with the aid of Finn, they carried their bags up the stairs to the room that was once hers. "Welcome to my old room." She said throwing her bags quickly on the ground.

Finn looked around, both surprised and not over the décor of the room. It definitely had a theme, and that theme was Broadway.

"I guess it's wonderful to know that absolutely nothing has changed in this room since I left." She said pleasantly. They both collapsed next to one another on the bed, both exhausted from the flight and the time zone difference.

"It's not much, but it's home." Rachel was saying.

Finn smiled. "I like it."

"I'm glad." She said quietly, her face turning towards him as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, you really think they'll like me?" Finn asked when he pulled away.

Rachel laughed. "My dads? Finn why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not." Finn lied.

"You are, aren't you?" Rachel exclaimed, rolling over so that she was on her stomach, her hands held together in front of her as her elbows and forearms rested on the bed.

"I said no." Finn repeated sternly, only causing Rachel to laugh.

"That's so cute though!" Rachel said through her giggles.

"It's so funny." He joked as he sat up, reaching for her sides as he began to tickle her, causing her to turn back over on her back.

"No, no no." Finn okay. Okay. I'm done. Finn no!" Rachel yelled as he began to tickle her more causing the tiny girl to both laugh and yell.

"Okay, truce. Truce! Stop!" Rachel screamed, Finn now on top of her, stopping.

"Wait a second." Rachel said as Finn leaned down for a kiss. "What a ploy just so you could climb on top of me." She said with a tone of disbelief.

"It worked, didn't it?" Finn said huskily between pecks.

"I hate you." Rachel said jokingly, her arms wrapping around his neck as they began to kiss more passionately, their tongues intertwining fiercely.

As they made out, Finn could feel the tightening in his pants, despite how hard he refrained. There was something about her that just turned him on so easily all the time.

Rachel smiled against his lips as she felt his bulge through his jeans pushing against her inner thigh, feeling her own arousal in between her legs start to build up.

As Finn began to kiss her neck, she let out a soft moan, running her hands through his hair as her body instinctively began grinding up into him roughly. She then turned her head towards her still open bedroom door. Her eyes widened. She heard the commotion downstairs obviously before Finn did. After all, she did live there for eighteen years of her life.

"F-Finn…" Rachel said, trying her hardest not to let out another moan as he kissed the same spot on her neck. "F…"

"Rachel, darling?" Her dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?" Rachel screamed. Finn stopped instantly, paralyzed with fear as he looked down at her, climbing quickly off of her.

"It's me dad. I'm just settling in. Hold on, let me come down!" She yelled, standing up, quickly fixing her messy hair.

Finn sat on the bed, unsure of what to do. He wanted her dads to like him, not think he was just another pig of a guy trying to get in their daughter's pants at every opportunity.

"Come on." Rachel said quietly, walking up to him, running her hands through his hair to settle the strands that were every which way.

"Rach…" He sighed, still feeling how aroused he was.

She smiled sweetly. "Your zip-up hoodie is huge, they won't even know." She said, pecking his cheek forcing him to stand. "Stop worrying. They're going to love you. Just like I do, okay?" Rachel said as she grabbed his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled, his arousal already depleting as nervousness overcame his body instead. Holding her small hand in his, they headed downstairs.

000

"Dad!" Rachel yelled, letting go of Finn's hand as she ran away from the bottom of the steps, into her dad's arms.

Her dad, Leroy Berry, hugged her tightly as he laughed, obviously happy that she was home. "My baby!" He said, looking down at her, his hands on both of her shoulders.

Finn approached them silently, until Rachel turned, giving Finn a fond smile. "Dad, this is Finn Hudson. He's the boy I was telling you about."

"Oh!" Leroy said, holding out his hand which Finn took as they shook hands generously. "So wonderful to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Finn said, instantly feeling like he was back in high school all over again.

"Please, call me Leroy." He replied. "So I hear you're the one who is taking such good care of my baby out there in Los Angeles." He added.

Finn shrugged but nodded. "Y-yes, I am." He said looking down at Rachel, who smiled. She had never seen anything like this. He was so obviously nervous.

"Where's daddy?" Rachel chimed in, changing the subject to give Finn the opportunity to relax.

Leroy looked down at her. "Now before you freak out…" He said, throwing his hands up in front of him.

"No. Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me? We have to go!" Rachel said, grabbing both of their hands.

"He's perfectly fine, Rachel. Relax. He told me to come back here, knowing you would be home around now." Leroy explained.

"If he's perfectly fine, why is he back in the hospital?" Rachel demanded.

"Tests. That's all. He's visiting with the physician," Leroy said, seeing the anger in her eyes. "I promise."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously before dropping it. "When are you going back to get him?"

"In a little bit. I was going to bring you two with me so that after we could all go grab dinner or something. I know you two must be exhausted after a flight like that, but you two do need to eat am I right?" He said, before looking at Finn. "My goodness you are quite the tall man." He added randomly.

Finn nodded, not saying anything.

"Then let's go." Rachel said. "Now."

"Rach…" Finn said quietly, catching on to the harshness in her tone as she spoke.

Rachel looked up at Finn before looking at her dad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I've just been so worried since your first phone call."

Leroy nodded. "Of course. Even after I told you not to be. Only you, am I right?" He asked now looking at Finn.

Finn smiled and nodded. "Only her."

"Well, she certainly doesn't get that from me." Leroy said as Finn laughed lightly.

Rachel looked up at the both of them. "I'll go alone if you two want to sit here and have a little powwow over my faults."

"Darling, relax." Leroy said, grabbing the light coat he must've had on when he got home. "We can go now."

Rachel sighed in relief as she looked at Finn. "I know you're exhausted, but do you mind? You don't have to go." She said.

Finn shrugged. "No, no. It's cool. I could always go for food." He said simply as the three headed out the door.

000

They got to the hospital across the small town about ten minutes later. "I swear it's just some tests." Her dad had told her. Rachel nodded, looking in the back seat at Finn who had been looking out the window, looking at the small city where she grew up. It was the complete opposite of Los Angeles, and part of him wished he would have grown up in a small town. They always intrigued him. Unlike her, he wouldn't mind living in one. "You're quiet." She said with a smile, her large brown eyes looking at him fondly. There it was again, that look she always gave him.

Finn shrugged before giving her a smile. "I'm just tired." He said quietly. Truth was, he was still a bit nervous around her father and the thought of having to meet her other father in just a few mere minutes felt like he was doing this for the first time all over again. His nerves built up once more.

When they stepped out of the car, he followed a few steps back as they approached the hospital door. Her father wrapped his arm around Rachel as she walked closely to him. Rachel was talking his ear off about wanting to take Finn to some place in Lima for dinner. He couldn't quite make it out, but he wasn't too worried about it.

As they entered the hospital, Rachel stopped and turned towards Finn. When he caught up to them, she quickly reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Rachel's dad led the way down the hall towards the room her daddy was in, passing a couple of nurses on the way. When they reached the door, her dad went to open the door just as a nurse was exiting.

"Daddy, oh my goodness!" Rachel said, rushing over to his side. This time, she didn't let go of Finn's hand, only dragged him with her. The physician, who was filling out paperwork, smiled as Hiram Berry embraced Rachel, this time Rachel let go.

"How is he?" Leroy asked the physician, who nodded encouragingly.

"He's just fine." He replied.

"Daddy. Oh it's so nice to finally see you!" She said.

Hiram agreed before looking over towards Finn. "Ah, Finn is it? Wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from this one." He said, as Finn went to shake his hand. His heart was pounding just like his first encounter with Leroy, but he acted somewhat calmer.

They spoke briefly for a few moments before Finn excused himself out of the way so the physician could tell both Leroy and Rachel what was going on. He said that Hiram was fine, and everything was running smoothly, however, he had to take it easy the next few weeks and he would be on a very strict diet. He would also have to continuously make visits so that they could monitor the recovery.

Finn glanced over at Rachel while they all spoke, looking her up and down in the most nonchalant way he could, if that was even possible. She looked both worried and exhausted and Finn felt terrible. Somehow though, despite everything and anything going on around her, she still managed to look as beautiful as ever. When Rachel looked over at him, catching his eyes, she smiled warmly before looking back. His heart filled with joy.

000

They left the hospital momentarily after, Rachel walking in between her two fathers happily, Finn once more straying a few steps behind. He didn't mind, he knew internally she was happy to be home, even if she did dislike Lima.

Rachel climbed into the back seat next to Finn. "I hope you don't mind, but I suggested we go to Breadstix. It's like one of the few nice restaurants in my town, but it's always been my favorite." She was explaining.

Finn smiled looking at her. "That sounds fine. I'm not picky."

"I know." Rachel said contently before leaned up towards the center console. "Daddy, later can we watch Funny Girl together?"

"You know it, darling." Hiram said back, before looking back at the two. "Has she forced you to watch it yet?" he then asked Finn.

Finn looked at him and nodded. "Oh yeah, more than once."

When they arrived at Breadstix and were seated, Rachel sat closely to Finn as he scanned over the menu. "You'll love…everything." Rachel said with a laugh as Finn looked at her.

"What do you usually get?" Finn then asked her.

Rachel shrugged. "Pasta of course!" she said looking over at her fathers.

The meal went well, and Rachel enjoyed that her fathers and Finn got along so well. They didn't show any signs of disapproval, but then again, she wouldn't know the true answer until she left probably. They seemed to like him, however, and she didn't see why not. He was an absolute gentleman towards them just like he always is towards her. Only one other boyfriend had been serious enough for her to introduce to her fathers and that was Jesse back in high school. They liked him just fine too, but after the way it ended they despised him just as much as her. She shook the thought off, bringing her attention back towards Finn who was talking to them about Bonne Dune.

Her fathers' were smiling and talking with interest. Rachel smiled contently as she joined the conversation, grabbing Finn's hand slowly under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

000

Later that evening, Hiram and Leroy had shown Finn the guest bedroom, telling him he was more than welcome to stay there. Rachel rolled her eyes when they weren't looking, wanting to laugh at the fact that they weren't allowed to be in the same room.

After watching movies with her fathers and Finn that evening, Rachel changed into pajamas in the bathroom off of her room. She threw on Finn's button up shirt. It had become one of her favorite things to wear to bed and she loved that no matter how many times she wore it or washed it, she could still smell the faint scent of him. Maybe she was just imagining it.

When she turned out the light, she listened briefly to the hall, not hearing any sign of commotion. Opening her door quietly, she poked her head out, seeing her fathers' door was closed. She took a deep breath and tiptoed her way down the hall towards where Finn was staying.

She didn't bother knocking when she reached Finn's room. Opening the door, she glanced over to the bed only to find Finn lying there, facing the opposite direction of the doorway. His head turned towards the door quickly, sitting up at the sight of Rachel's tiny body standing there. His breath shortened at the sight of her in his shirt. God did that make her look so sexy. She closed the door behind her, darkness ensuing the two as she made her way towards his bed, climbing into it and up towards him. She stopped when her face met his, sitting on the back of her legs as she leaned in, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, already wanting more.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were just down the hall." She whispered, as he planted another kiss on her lips.

"You had to wear my shirt?" He asked huskily.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and smiled. "It's comfortable."

"Uh-huh." Finn said. "And you know it's the sexiest thing ever on you right?"

Rachel giggled. "No."

"You liar." He said, kissing her with more passion.

When Rachel finally managed to pull away, she lied down next to him, waiting for him to do the same. When he did, Rachel snuggled up close to him, immediately closing her eyes. "I didn't come here to seduce you." She mumbled.

Finn laughed. "Oh you didn't?" He asked as he wrapped both of his arms around her, a hand caressing her arm slowly. "Could've fooled me."

Rachel looked up at him smiling. "Well okay, maybe I did. But then it dawned on me how my dads' are right down the hall and well…I'm not so quiet."

Finn laughed. "Good point, babe."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, still looking at him before changing the subject. "I told you meeting them wasn't going to be so bad. I think they like you very much."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah. I think so too."

Rachel rested her head back down, adjusting herself. She was as close as she could get to him without actually being on top of him. "Good." She said quietly, her eyes closing once more.

Finn leaned his head down, kissing the top of her head. "I don't want them to get mad at you for being in here though." He whispered. He didn't want her to leave.

Rachel's eyes opened once more and with a sigh she sat up. Looking down sadly into his eyes, she shrugged. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Finn smiled. She was the cutest girl ever, even when she wasn't trying to be. "How do you do it in Los Angeles then?" He asked curiously.

"That's different." She sighed. "You're not always in the same house as me."

"So pretend I'm not here."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's not possible."

"Okay, okay. Come here." He said, his arms reaching out for her as she cuddled back into him. "If you want to take the risk, it's fine with me. You know I don't want you to go anywhere babe." He said sweetly.

Rachel smiled before closing her eyes once more. "I'll be gone before they wake up." She finalized.

They were both asleep within minutes.


	23. Mckinley

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days…I actually had no idea where to go. (Well, I had an idea I just didn't know how to approach it.) Here it is :) Enjoy. Smut warning!**

* * *

><p>Rachel followed through with what she said, and when her eyes darted open shortly before six in the morning, she knew it would be a good idea to go back to her room to continue sleeping. If she didn't, she'd fall back asleep and have to feel the wrath of her fathers, that much she knew. She sat up, writhing herself out of Finn's arms, feeling completely drowsy. She was still not adjusted to the Eastern Time Zone, and she probably wouldn't be the entire trip. She glanced down at Finn who was deep in sleep, his mouth hanging open as he breathed shallowly. She kissed his cheek, breathing in the scent that was so obviously Finn before standing, tiptoeing her way back to her old room.<p>

She curled up into a ball in her old bed, that bed much cooler than the one she was just in. She sighed looking around briefly before her eyes forced themselves closed and she was asleep once more.

When she awoke again, it was almost close to noon. Nobody had woken her, and she was surprised by this. She sat up, the sun streaming in through her blinds as she stretched out. She checked her phone, only to find a text from Tina.

_How's good ol' Lima? _It read.

_It's Lima lol. _Rachel replied.

She stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. First however, she needed some coffee. She quickly through on some sweatpants, leaving Finn's shirt on as she headed downstairs, still feeling groggy.

As the pot of coffee brewed, she walked around aimlessly before realizing her father's weren't even home. She quickly walked towards the front door where…a-ha yes, there was a note sitting on the little table just like there always was when she lived there.

_Went to run some errands, didn't want to wake you. Love you! _It read.

She smiled, walking back into the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee, looking in the refrigerator for some rice milk. When she found some, she poured it into her glass before heading back upstairs.

She sat back down in her old room, taking off the sweatpants before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she came back out she sighed, glancing at her phone. 12:20pm. She saw a text from Tina once more.

_Did you see anyone?_

_ Nope. I'll let you know how today goes though. _Rachel replied. Throwing her phone down on her bed, she looked around. What on Earth were they going to do today? She bit her bottom lip before taking a sip of her coffee, suddenly not even interested in it.

She walked down the hall towards the room Finn was in.

Without knocking, she opened it only to find his eyes still closed, his large body sprawled out on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she approached the bed, not trying to be quiet about it. She wanted him to wake up. Climbing into the bed, she climbed on top of him, her legs on either side of him.

"Hey!" She said in a loud tone.

Finn's eyes shot open. "Hmmm." He groaned with a mumble, turning his head away from her. "Rachel." He mumbled, his voice a bit whiney as he closed his eyes again.

"Wake up!" She said, bouncing up and down lightly. "Come on, get up! There's lots of exciting things to do in Lima today!" She added sarcastically.

"Don't do that." Finn said suddenly, his eyes opening as he looked at her once more.

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

Finn's eyebrows rose as she giggled, leaning down to give him a kiss. "You know what…" he whispered; her face only inches from his. "Especially while you wear my shirt." He smirked as she kissed him again.

"I hardly did anything." She breathed, looking into his eyes.

"It's the morning." Finn said simply.

Rachel scrunched her nose. "You're disgusting." Her face then lightened a bit. "Come on! We've got so many things to do today!" She said, trying to get him fully awake.

"I'm not disgusting; you're just a really good looking woman who happens to be really fucking sexy in that shirt." He said, before sighing. "I'm awake. What's so imperative that needs to be done right now?"

Rachel laughed. "Absolutely nothing. I was just bored."

"Oh, I'm the backup plan. I see how it is." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. It's already like twelve thirty in the afternoon." She replied.

"My body is still on Pacific Time, babe." Finn said simply.

"So is mine, but I don't want to sleep the whole time I'm home." She said.

"So go hang out with your dads." He said.

Rachel frowned. "They aren't home and I want to spend time with my boyfriend." She whined.

"They're not home?" He asked, looking up at her, his hands resting on her thighs.

"Don't get any ideas, Finn." She said sternly.

"You're no fun at all." He said, pretending to pout. "Plus quit acting like you can resist me." He added slyly.

"Hilarious." She said before looking into his eyes. "Okay, maybe not. But, I'm still not doing that…not here." She said, looking around. "This room reminds me of an abandoned hotel room."

Finn's brows furrowed as he leaned up to kiss her. "Fine, babe. You win. But just so you know, it's on my bucket list."

"What is?" she asked quietly.

"Sex in Ohio." He said simply, making Rachel laugh.

"Oh please." She said, climbing off of him, before standing.

"You're going to cave." He said, standing as well. Rachel looked up and down at him in nothing but his boxers. She bit her bottom lip, already second guessing herself.

"Rach?" He asked quietly, seeing a grin form on her face.

"I think…" she whispered, walking back around him towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "I think I just changed my mind." She said.

Finn turned to her, smiling. "I see how it is. You just want me when you see my body. I'm an object to you, I feel loved." He joked.

Rachel shrugged. "You're hot."

Finn walked up to her, kissing her on the lips gently, before pushing her back gently on the bed, his body hovering over hers as her legs hung off the edge of the bed still. "So are you." He whispered, kissing her harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She managed to pull away, climbing further up on the bed, Finn following her without saying a word. When she rested her head on the pillow where he was sleeping, she smiled. She could smell the scent of his hair on the pillow, instantly making her feel more comfortable and relaxed. She slammed her lips against his once more, her left hand on the side of his neck, her right on his bare side, pushing him into her.

His hands slid down her sides, resting them on her waist as his erection grew, visible through his boxers as it pressed up against her. He pulled away from her lips, looking her in the eyes as she smiled cutely, her large brown eyes looking back at him. His heart jumped. "Will they be home soon?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged, kissing him. "I have no idea." She whispered.

"Then shouldn't we…"

Rachel pressed her lips to him once more, cutting him off. "Just kiss me." She breathed as Finn did what he was told, their hands searching each other's bodies wildly.

A moan escaped from her lips when he brought his hands to her breasts, rubbing them gently from the outside of her shirt. He smiled when she began to unbutton his shirt, tossing it off as she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her body into him roughly. Part of her wanted to make this last, but the other part of her was in panic, that her dads would be home soon and she didn't want to be interrupted, not when she was this turned on by him.

Rachel felt Finn's finger tracing the outline of her body gently, his finger lingering over her underwear. She kissed him hardly before looking into his eyes. "Touch me." She whispered.

He did as he was told, his hand finding its way into her underwear, his finger rubbing her clit roughly as her wetness covered his finger. She let out a loud moan, glad the door was at least closed as her body arched automatically at his touch. "Th-that feels so good, babe." She muttered, her eyes closed, her head tilted back as he continued.

Finn felt himself throb as he watched her, his eyes closing as he planted kisses on her lips, cheek, neck. An idea popped into his head. He removed his hand, gently helping her remove her underwear, throwing it to the ground. He kissed her once more, their tongues intertwining before he looked at her, a grin forming. He began to kiss down her chest, kissing each of her nipples as she let out a moan before kissing down her stomach.

Rachel's eyes widened as she watched him, her heart beating rapidly. She was so turned on. He looked up at her, as she nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling his finger against her clit once more, soon feeling his tongue. She let out a scream as he began to pleasure her, never feeling anything like this in her life.

Finn's own hand reached into his boxers down to his member, the pressure too great to sustain. It was actually becoming sort of painful and he knew he needed to take care of it soon. It throbbed at his touch as his hand began to quickly move up and down his length, Finn groaning as he watched Rachel writhe under his touch. She cried out in ecstasy as his tongue circled around her clit as hard as he could, her breath short gasps as she called out his name, Finn bringing his tongue down to her opening, tasting every last bit of her. Her hands were on top of his head, running wildly through his hair and before he knew she was almost screaming as her back arched, her juices releasing as Finn tasted her, content building up in him as he saw the power he had over her.

His hand still grasped around his member, he came back up towards her, kissing her softly as she smiled against his lips, partially tasting a bit of herself as well.

"I think it's your turn." She whispered, taking his hand, removing it, putting her grasp there herself. It was harder than she had ever felt and it was throbbing immensely with every rub.

"Y-you don't have to." He said.

"I want too, Finn." She replied. Her voice sounded so sexy.

Finn moaned loudly as he laid back, her tiny hand satisfying him as it moved up and down his length. He knew this wouldn't take long. He was about to blow, and blow hard. The mental image of Rachel writhing and moaning while he licked her was stuck in his head, and now the feel of her hand, her kissing down his stomach and her lips on his…he let out a loud moan feeling her tongue swirl around his tip, her hand making its way up his shaft.

He let out another moan as he felt her take his length into her mouth her tongue driving him crazy. He was right, and it wasn't long until he lost control, his body spasms causing his breaths to be more uneven than they already were, releasing himself.

Rachel smiled contently as she came back up to him, kissing him roughly. "That was…" Finn began.

"Yeah, it was." Rachel finished.

Finn rolled on top of her, looking into her eyes as she giggled. They were ready for round two.

0000

"So where are we going?" He asked. Her dads still weren't home and by three in the afternoon, Rachel had had enough of sitting around.

She shrugged. "You'll see."

They drove for only about five minutes until she pulled into the parking lot of her old high school. William Mckinley. He looked at her curiously.

"There are just a few people I want to see. Maybe, introduce them to you. When I was in Ohio, glee club was probably the most important thing to me. When we won nationals my senior year, people actually thought it was cool and…"

"Are you some sort of legend?" Finn asked.

Rachel laughed. "Oh no no…"

"You liar." He said with a smile.

"I promise you, I'm not." She said as they stepped out.

Grabbing his hand they started walking towards the door when she heard her name being called.

"Rachel Berry? Is that you?"

She stopped and turned, to see no other than Santana Lopez standing there. Rachel smiled brightly letting go of Finn's hand as they embraced each other. "Holy shit, what're you doing in Ohio?" Santana asked when they pulled away.

Rachel shrugged. "My daddy had a…"

"Oh yeah, I did hear about that. I'm glad he's okay." She said before looking at Finn. "Oooh la la, Berry who is this?"

"This is Finn. Finn Hudson." She said as Finn smiled at the girl awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

Santana smiled looking back at Rachel. "So you leave Ohio to do all these things on Broadway and then come back with him. You really did luck out, didn't you?"

Rachel shook the comment off. "What're you doing here though? Do you coach the cheerios?"

"I help. I'm actually student teaching though."

"You are?" Rachel exclaimed. "I would've never pegged you as the teacher type."

"Me either." Santana joked. "Sometimes it's really hard to be nice to these kids. They irritate me more than you ever did."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they chatted for a few more minutes.

"Shue is in there, glee club is practicing. I think their sectionals are coming up."

Rachel nodded as Finn stood there watching the two interact. They hugged once more before departing ways.

"She's nice." Finn said as they entered the school.

Rachel laughed. "She is now. She actually used to make my life miserable the first few years of high school. Because of Glee, that sort of changed."

Finn nodded as she spoke.

When they approached what seemed to be the room Rachel was looking for, she could hear singing then stopping, singing then stopping from the outside. They were practicing alright. She looked in the closed door, before glancing over at Finn who was looking at the trophy case outside of the door.

"Hey, it's you." He said, pointing to a picture.

Rachel walked up to him, smiling. "Yeah. That's me alright."

"You were even beautiful then." Finn said with a smile, looking down at her.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Who's that? Your leading man?" Finn then asked, pointing to the curly haired man standing next to her.

Rachel's heart stopped. He was in fact her leading man, at least at the time. Jesse St. James. He had even transferred from Carmel high school just to be with Rachel and be in New Directions. "Y-yeah." She stammered, looking at the smile plastered on his face. She had no feelings for Jesse whatsoever now, besides maybe a grudge or irritation. She grabbed Finn's hand. "Come on though, we can look at these after."

Finn looked down at her. "You guys really won a lot of trophies…"

Rachel nodded, not saying a word, before pulling him away.

Entering the room, she saw a few heads turn towards the door a few of them gasping when they recognized her.

Shue didn't turn around until the song ended, Rachel smiling at them all.

Mr. Shuester laughed in shock as Rachel approached him, the two also embracing. They talked for a few moments, Shue telling the kids to start thinking of choreography ideas as he excused himself to talk to both Rachel and Finn.

"That's Finn Hudson though!" A girl yelled abruptly, causing Rachel to look over at her. How the hell did she know that? "From Bonnie Dune, come on you guys know! The drummer!"

Finn looked at Rachel, a shocked expression on his face.

"Your guys' song is all over the radio here!" Another girl said.

Finn smiled at them sheepishly, before they began to ask him questions. Who was the legend now?

Rachel smiled contently, watching him interact with the club members, as she recalled many memories she had in that room. That choir room had made her feel like herself, she would never forget it. As she talked to Shuester about everything going on in her life, she heard the door open once more.

Rachel turned, her breath caught in her throat as her heart jumped at the sight. It was Jesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh...I don't know about this, but I think i'm just being too critical on myself. Let me know!<strong>


	24. Jesse

**A/N: Just gotta let you guys know that this part with Jesse…I do take parts of what happened with St. Berry in Glee…but then I mix it with things that didn't. (Once again, an AU part.)**

* * *

><p>Jesse stopped at the sight of Rachel. Their relationship ended just after her junior year prom. They dated for not even a year, but it was the longest relationship she had had in her entire life. The two of them together were nothing compared to how she was when she was with Finn. She and Finn actually had the fire she was looking for, that fire that people claimed to have when in love…or something to that affect. However, she was sixteen, she was naïve and well, Jesse was very cute and talented. Everything she was looking for in a guy at the time.<p>

"Broadway, what brings you to Ohio?" He asked then.

Shue looked at Rachel. "His little brother…"

Rachel nodded, scanning the room of glee kids. "Oh right." She forgot about Jesse's younger brother. They were eight years apart, so it made sense that he was now in the McKinley glee club. Jordan was his name. Rachel had never heard him sing but she didn't doubt for a moment that he had and less talent than his brother.

They excused themselves as Finn pulled away from the photos he was taking with the kids, Shue saying he really had to get back to work with the kids. Rachel understood, saying she would stop by before she headed back to Los Angeles.

Jesse followed the two out into the hall, Rachel grabbing Finn's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"So you never did answer me, Rachel." Jesse said, looking at her exchanging his glances between her and Finn.

Rachel looked at him, pursing her lips. "I'm here to see my daddy and my dad, what does it matter to you?" She asked angrily.

Jesse shrugged. "It doesn't, I'm just shocked to see you is all."

"Why? Do you have to go buy a dozen of eggs for the occasion?" She snapped.

Finn looked down at her, a perplexed look forming. "Uh…?"

Rachel looked up at Finn, apologetically, the stern look forming on her face once more as she looked at Jesse. "Now I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my whereabouts but I'm going to be in town for a few days, you'll have to live with that."

"I never said you couldn't come back. I always knew you'd make it to Broadway though, Rachel." He said.

Rachel nodded, looking down. "Well thank you."

"So, boyfriend?" He asked then looking up at Finn.

"Obviously." Rachel retorted.

Finn studied her face for a moment. He was catching on, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"Yeah." He said simply, being nicer than Rachel.

"She's quite the catch, isn't she?" Jesse said. Finn furrowed his brows at him as Rachel huffed.

"Yeah, how flattering." She said rolling her eyes. What exactly was Jesse's angle?

Just then Rachel's phone began to go off, an unknown number showing up on the screen out of Los Angeles. She excused herself, walking away from the two.

Finn put his hands in his pocket, looking down at Jesse. He was much taller than him, but Jesse was taller than Rachel. Most people were though. "So uh…I saw you in the pictures over there. You the leading man of New Directions back then or?"

Jesse nodded. "I was."

Finn nodded, awkwardly. He didn't know what to say.

"So how did you two meet?" Jesse then asked.

"Oh…through a friend." Finn replied casually.

"Look…" Jesse began. "I don't know what she told you about me, and I swear if I could take it back I would but I was young and…"

Finn held up his hand to stop him. "She never told me anything about you actually."

"Oh." Jesse said, closing his mouth.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled loudly from down the hall, causing him to turn. "Finn oh my gosh!" She ran up to them, heels and all. "I got it! I got an audition with the United Talent Agency!" She shrieked, excitedly.

"You did?" Finn said, Rachel jumping into his arms. "That's fantastic!" he said happily as she laughed excitedly.

When he put her down she faced Jesse once more, her anger returning. What had he done to her back then that she still held a grudge against?

"Jesse, if you'll excuse us…" she said, grabbing Finn's hand. "Come on." She said looking up at him. "I want to get out of here. I'd had enough blast from the past for the day." She said sternly.

Finn looked at her nodding. "See ya. It was nice meeting you." He said politely to Jesse before walking away hand in hand with Rachel.

"Can you explain to me what that was about though?" he asked looking at her from the passenger seat of the car. They were on their way back to her dads' house. She couldn't wait to tell them the news, and she said she wanted to skype with Tina and Quinn to tell them too. "You were nice to that girl you ran into, and your old teacher, and even the kids you didn't even know, but with Jesse you were…well you were kind of mean. I've never seen you like that." He said as she sighed deeply.

"Finn. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Tell me." He said, studying her expression. She never took her eyes off of the road. "Rach…what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything!" She said sternly. "Well…he did but it doesn't matter now."

"Obviously it does, with the way you were acting towards him."

"Let it go." She said angrily.

"No, Rachel." Finn said sternly back. "Why can't you trust me with this?"

Her eyes fluttered in his direction. "I already know how you'll react, that's all."

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You really want to hear the story? I'll tell you." She said.

"I do." He replied.

She took another deep breath before beginning her story, which turned out to be quite lengthy. "Well…we sort of dated when he transferred to Mckinley. He was from our rival school, Carmel originally."

His eyebrows rose. "You sort of dated him?"

"No we did. My junior year of high school." She said.

Finn could feel the jealousy build up. That was silly though, he didn't even know the sixteen year old Rachel, even if he wished he did. He let her continue.

"We didn't even date for a whole year, and I mean, things went fine, like all high school relationships seem to and he believed in me and all of that. That was something I was looking for especially then, with my dreams being so big; the feeling of wanting to leave Lima burning so fiercely within me you know?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded. He had heard about this before, minus the Jesse part.

"So fast forward to the night of my junior prom. We went together, naturally. And I was having a wonderful night with him but then he left out of nowhere."

"He left you at your prom?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Wait there's more." She took another deep breath. Apparently what she was about to say was more heartbreaking than what she just said.

"So I went off to the bathroom to call him and nothing. I was bothered by this so I left. As I walked outside, I was approached by him and I was relieved, wondering where he went but that's when…" she stopped talking.

Finn watched her curiously, her facial expression pained. He reached for her free hand, grabbing it. "What?" he asked gently. They were sitting in the car in her driveway at this point, the car off as she spoke.

"Well he wasn't alone. He was with the members of Vocal Adrenaline…that's the glee club of Carmel and our nemesis team and all that. Turns out, while he did like me and all, he had this little stunt planned with them for quite some time and well…I got eggs thrown at me. Raw eggs. Like baby chicken eggs."

His mouth hung open, taken aback by what she just said. What the hell kind of idea was that? That was the complete opposite of the high school experience he had. Then again, this was a small town in Ohio and he was in Los Angeles but still. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Supposedly it was supposed to dishearten me, threaten my chances of wanting to perform."

"Wow." He said. He was sort of speechless. "It didn't work did it?"

"Oh no." she said. "In fact, we won. But it's safe to say the relationship ended that evening."

"Who the hell does that?" Finn then asked angrily. If only she would've told him this earlier. He would've made that Jesse guy regret it the second he laid eyes on him.

"They did." She said with a shrug. "Those eggs though…I mean, I was a vegan then too and he knew it."

"Are you serious?" He said looking at her. "Why are you acting so calm?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be. Besides, it's in the past."

"Who cares when it was? People don't do that, Rachel."

"I know that. And it was taken care of a long time ago." She replied. "Calm down."

He looked at her. "Your boyfriend of the time, who was supposed to take care of the young you and all of that, threw eggs at you, on your prom night nonetheless."

She nodded. "That's correct."

"Rachel…"

"Finn, stop." She said.

"No that's bullshit!" he practically yelled, Rachel's mouth instantly closing.

"It was like ten years ago almost…"

"I don't care!" Finn said.

"Okay Finn, babe." She said reaching for both of his hands. "Forget about it okay? Can't we just go in and be happy about this talent audition I have next week?" She said.

Finn sighed, looking at her. She was happy about it, and he didn't really want to ruin it. "Okay." He said reluctantly, agreeing as she stepped out of the car.

"It's not William Morris but it's a start!" she said when he walked up to her in the driveway.

He smiled looking down at her. "It doesn't matter, as long as a good agency represents you. Besides why wouldn't they jump on the chance to represent such a talented, amazing, and beautiful woman like you?"

"Oh stop." Rachel said, hitting him playfully before he wrapped his arm around her.

"No I mean it." He said. He didn't know why she hated compliments so much.

They walked inside, her story still in the back of his mind. Though the anger towards that Jesse guy were still lingering, he didn't show it. He was far too happy for her once more to ruin her mood.

000

That night, her fathers' made her favorite meal at her request and it was one of the best things Finn has ever eaten in his life. They didn't go out or do anything too fancy, but they were as usual very proud of her. He saw the supportive side of them she was always talking about and he envied it. Neither of his parents acted this way when something went his way. In fact, Finn hardly would even think about telling them.

Later that evening, Rachel walked downstairs after her shower to find Finn on the couch, his laptop open as he scrolled through twitter.

"People say the craziest things to me." He said as Rachel looked over her shoulder. She smelled strongly of shampoo. Her hair was thrown up in a wet ponytail, and he turned to look at her, smiling. She had no makeup on and she was beautiful. Everything about her.

"Like what?" She asked then, smiling at him.

"Well for starters, I gained a whole shit ton of followers out of nowhere but people are actually asking if I'd father their children and stuff."

Rachel laughed. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah and it's mostly all because of our song. Which I've yet to even hear on the radio."

Rachel shrugged before walking around, sitting next to him, curling up closely to him. "Have you even attempted to listen?" she then asked.

He looked down at her. "Not exactly. I'm not too worried about it."

"That's the problem then. That doesn't mean others aren't listening." She said. "By the way, I'm not letting you father anyone's children. Sorry." She whispered.

Finn smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go call Tina. I want to tell her some stuff." She said before standing.

Finn nodded, watching her go, before looking at the direct message Jeremy had sent him. In it, he mentioned the possibility of a tour. Finn frowned. He didn't want to go on a tour. Luckily, it was just talk for now.

000

The next morning Rachel woke up with the worst cramps she's ever had. She rushed to the bathroom, just in time, preventing any and all messes. She felt like she was going to throw up. She quickly walked back to her bed, curling up into the fetal position as she closed her eyes. It was only eight in the morning, and she knew nobody would be awake except for her dad, who was already gone to work. Her daddy was put on rest, and he seemed to be just fine when he moved around, however he still needed to be careful. Her eyes closed again.

Shooting open, not even an hour later she felt the stab in her ovaries, causing her hands to hold her abdominal area tightly. She needed medication. She sat up, walking downstairs as she searched the medicine cabinet. Nothing. She breathed deeply. Why would there be any? When she wasn't here only two grown men lived here.

"Hey." She heard behind her, turning to see Finn. He was smiling at her. "Do you need me to grab you something?" He asked curiously, taking in the way she stood. She was up on her tiptoes looking into the cabinet above the washer, her arm extended as she moved things around.

She turned to him and smiled. "I just…I have a bad stomach ache that's all."

"Oh. Well do you need like motrin or? What do people take for that even?" He asked, walking up to her side.

She shrugged. "Midol would be lovely." She then said.

He stopped, looking down at her. "Oh. That kind of pain."

She nodded. "And you won't find any in there."

Finn smiled. "I can run to the store for you."

"No, I'll go." She said, reaching for her abdominal area once more as she felt another pang.

Finn looked at her. "No babe. If you hurt that badly, I'll go. Just go lie down." He said genuinely.

She hugged him tightly before reaching up to kiss his lips. "You're amazing." She whispered.

"Because I'll go get you medicine?" He chuckled. "Higher your expectations a little bit, babe." He whispered before kissing her once more. "I'm going to go get ready, and then I'll go."

Rachel agreed before heading back up the stairs once more. The only place she wanted to be today was in her bed.

000

Finn looked up, grabbing the box of Midol. He felt awkward doing this, but he got over it. Besides, the store wasn't super busy. He read the box, and it matched the description Rachel had told him. He checked out, and walked out of the store. He stopped as he approached the rental car in the parking lot. Jesse was heading out of his car nearby. What wonderful timing. Finn smiled at the irony, or fate, or whichever it may have been.

"Oh hey." Jesse said at the sight of the tall man as they passed each other in the parking isle.

"Hi." Finn said calmly before looking at him. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." Finn then said sarcastically.

"What's that?" Jesse asked, stopping.

"Did you know Rachel was a vegan?"

"Uh yeah. Why?" He asked with a slight shrug.

Finn shrugged too. "Just curious."

Jesse went to walk around him, but Finn took a step in his direction causing him to stop. "Now, I'm not going to do anything to you because I hardly know you and in a small town like this, word would spread like wildfire. But maybe I should just go back into this store, purchase some eggs and then throw them at you while you stand there helpless. Isn't that a good idea?" Finn said quietly so only he could hear.

Jesse looked up at him. "Dude, I know what I did was wrong, but that was forever ago."

"Your right it was, and she doesn't seem so bothered by it anymore and you're lucky. If she were more upset while she told me that story, well then I'm not so sure I'd be able to let you walk away from me without a bruised face...and yolks all over your head and clothing."

"A threat, really?" Jesse said. He could see the irritation in Jesse's eye and that pleased him.

"It's not so much a threat, because I'm not going to do anything. I'm a nice guy, and I thought you were too when I met you but what kind of person does something like that? Especially to their own girlfriend at the time…especially to someone like her."

Jesse shook his head. "You don't know anything that was going on at the time, just let it go."

Finn nodded. "I will let it go. Only because she did. But you better hope I never see you again within the next few days."

With that, he walked around Jesse, leaving in a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So to me, that part was kind of obvious…but I had to make him run into Jesse alone somehow. I hope it wasn't too bad though!**


	25. The Look

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter but that's how it had to be. (That and it sort of covers a decent time span...you'll see what I mean after.) Next chapter in a few days! I may or may not be close to finishing this story by the way…maybe just a few more chapters but we'll see. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I ran into Jesse at the store." Finn said, handing Rachel the box. She was curled up in her bed, the blinds closed as she lay there, phone in hand.<p>

She looked up from her phone, retrieving the box. "You did? Oh God, you didn't do anything did you?"

Finn shook his head. "No of course not." He said, sitting down next to her, his hand resting on her ankle through the blankets gently. "I did ask him if I should go back in there and purchase some eggs though."

Rachel giggled. "But you didn't do anything physically to him like Sean or that one random creep at the bar did you?"

Finn shook his head once more. "You told me not to do that and I promised you I wouldn't. Besides, I hardly know this Jesse dude."

"You didn't know that guy from the bar now either."

"That was different. I just wanted to say something to Jesse. I'm sure he regrets it enough anyway, but well, I got entertainment out of it."

Rachel sat up. "Only you." She said simply before asking him if he'd kindly go grab her some water. She wasn't mad, especially knowing he didn't do anything to him. As far as nothing like that happened, she didn't mind his protective side.

**Three days later.**

Their small mini-vacation in Lima flew by and before Rachel knew, she was packing her things, getting ready to head to the airport. After lying in bed the entire second day she was there, she felt better, and Finn had been so kind to her. He took care of both her and her daddy that day, and Rachel was so grateful to have someone like him. She had repeated it numerous times that evening when he cuddled with her.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done today. You could tell my dad seriously appreciated it as well." She said as they watched HBO in her room. Her head was resting on his chest as she spoke. Her cramps were still very present, but with the help of the Midol they weren't as severe.

"It wasn't a big deal." Finn said nonchalantly.

"It was to me." She said. "I'm so thankful."

"It was nothing." He said reassuringly, their hands linking together as she played with his fingers.

"I'm still thankful. I don't know how I got so lucky." She said, her head leaning up to look at him.

He chuckled. "I'm not saying I'm a catch or anything, but you do deserve this. You deserve everything out of the world that you could ever want from it."

Rachel went to speak but he lifted a finger to her mouth. "No don't talk back. Just listen."

She nodded as he continued on about how he viewed her and his feelings, and she almost felt the tears as he finished speaking, her lips meeting his after. "If it weren't for mother nature, I'd be tearing your clothes off right here and now." Rachel said quietly.

He laughed, kissing her back, before she rested her head back down. She had never felt so content or happy in her life.

"Are you ready?" Finn asked, appearing in her doorway. "We don't have to leave quite yet, but soon." He added.

She turned and nodded. "I think I'm about finished. I'm just mentally trying to make sure I have everything."

"You could always look instead of mentally visualizing." He replied.

She smiled. "Thanks for the words of wisdom, Finn, but I think I'm all set."

"I'll carry these to the car then." He said, grabbing the suitcases she had already closed.

She smiled. "I can do it."

"Rach…" He began.

"Okay, okay. I'm highering my expectations. I demand for my boyfriend to carry these down to the car, immediately!" She said with a snooty, almost British accent.

He looked at her and laughed. "That's more like it." He said as he disappeared once more.

Before leaving, Rachel embraced her daddy tightly. "You be careful, okay daddy?" She said quietly.

Hiram laughed. "I will, darling."

"No more problems with your health, okay? I don't want any more frights from across the country."

"I'll be okay, Rachel." Hiram reassured as she hugged him once more, Hiram kissing her forehead.

She then hugged her dad who told her to come back and visit at anytime, before proceeding to shake Finn's hand. "Take care of our baby out there alright Finn?" Leroy said, smiling up at him.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn agreed. "Of course, sir."

"Leroy." He said, just like he had on the first day of their arrival.

They said their goodbyes once more, before Finn and Rachel headed into the rental car, making their way to the airport.

"Are you going to be okay?" Finn asked, reaching to take her hand into his.

She gave it a squeeze, smiling lovingly at the man next to her. "I'll be okay. I'm happy to be leaving here, but not about leaving my dad's. However, it's very nice to know they're going to be okay."

Finn nodded.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this, I can't thank you enough."

Finn laughed. "Stop thanking me."

Rachel rolled her eyes before leaning over, kissing his cheek. "I love you. So so much."

"I love you too." He said, squeezing her hand.

About half way to the airport, Finn's phone started going off, and when he saw Jeremy's name on the screen, he ignored it before looking over at Rachel. Her eyes were closed, her hand still intertwined with his and he sighed. There was something serious going on with the band and a tour, but he refused to acknowledge it. He wanted to enjoy the last few hours outside of reality that he had left, focusing on nothing but Rachel and her happiness.

**Five days later**

Rachel's audition for United Talent Agency was early the next day. She was over at Finn's that evening, and he listened to her ramble and rant that entire day about it. She was nervous.

"Babe, calm down. You're going to be fine. How many times have I told you that?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her to prevent her from pacing back and forth any further.

Rachel sighed. "What if I mess it up?"

"You won't, you'll be fine. You're going to be perfect." He said, lifting her chin up to look at him in the eye with his index finger.

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do." He replied. "It's you."

Rachel sighed, pulling away from his grasp as he sat down on his bed. "No, it's not just me! What if I mess it up like last time. What if…." She paused, looking at him. "What if I don't have that Hollywood look?"

Finn's brows furrowed. "Babe, you're beautiful. Don't even start with that."

She rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to say that."

"But I mean the things I say. Rach, relax. Now come over here and let's go over it one more time before calling it a day, okay?" He asked, reaching over, grabbing the papers she had scribbled notes on about the song ideas she had.

She nodded, walking up to him as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her onto his lap.

000

Rachel woke up the next morning extra early. She began to brew a pot of coffee before turning, seeing Tina there.

"I wanted to wake up to wish you good luck." She said approaching her, jumping up to sit on the counter. Tina had gotten the part she had auditioned for in that concept show, and Rachel was extremely happy for her even though part of her envied her.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Rachel said, pouring coffee, asking her if she wanted some.

Tina shook her head no before looking at her. "Are you okay? I feel like you've been distant lately."

Rachel smiled, taking a sip of coffee. "Everything is fine." She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, I feel like I've been spending all my time with Finn or talking to him and I haven't been telling my best friend anything. I promise I'll stop."

Tina laughed. "No, not that. I'm glad you found someone like him. I meant okay with your situation you know, job wise?"

"Oh…" Rachel stopped. "Well I mean I'm disappointed I didn't get that role but everything will be okay in the end."

"Yeah, it will be. Besides, you're Rachel Berry. If this talent agency doesn't decide to represent you, they'd be absolutely insane."

"Thanks, Tina. Everyone's been saying that though." Rachel said.

"That's because it's true though. The moment you start believing that, things are going to fall into place."

Rachel hugged her, thanking her appreciatively as they began talking about other things.

"So tell me about how Finn ran into Jesse again?" Tina said happily. She loved hearing that story.

Rachel laughed as she retold the story before getting the two got into a larger discussion about Lima and the people she ran into while there.

000

Rachel took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. As she approached the building, she stopped, seeing Finn standing near the door.

"What're you doing…?" Rachel said, her voice drifting off at the sight of Finn, standing outside of the door, a wide grin on her face as he ran up to her. He had a suit on and flowers in his hand.

"I bought these on the way here. I thought you could use the support." He said, smiling down at her, handing her the flowers.

"Stop being perfect. I can't even compare to this." Rachel said before looking him up and down. "And you look all fancy, why?" She asked happily before leaning up, planting a soft kiss on him.

Finn shrugged as he returned the kiss. "I just thought it'd be a nice gesture. And after you nail this thing, maybe we can go somewhere nice to celebrate." He said with a shrug.

"That'd be perfect." Rachel replied quietly as she kissed him once more before turning back towards the door.

"You're going to be fantastic." He said, grabbing her hand, intertwining their fingers as they entered the building.

Rachel closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before separating from Finn. "Hold these please." She said politely, handing him back the flowers.

He nodded as they embraced for a hug. "Good luck, Rachel. I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled widely before turning away from him, the sparkle in her large brown eyes evident. Finn's heart burst with pride as he watched her go, before taking a seat, waiting for her patiently.

000

Rachel came out once her audition was finished, tears in her eyes.

Finn stood quickly, rushing over to her. "Babe…" he said genuinely.

Rachel shook her head. "I told you." She said with a sigh.

"What? What happened?"

"I told you. They thought I had the talent, but they were skeptical over my 'look'" she said, making air quotes when she said the word look. "I knew this was too good to be true." She added, blinking more frequently than usual. She was trying to hold back the tears.

Finn looked around. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said, sounding angrily.

Rachel grabbed his arms. "It's okay." She said glumly.

"No it isn't. Are these people insane? Wait, of course they are. Hollywood is so insanely fucked… Finn began as Rachel looked sternly up at him, causing him to stop.

"Come on, let's just go." Rachel said, grabbing his hand, forcing him out of the building. "There will be more agencies." She said depressingly.

Finn looked at her in disbelief. He knew she was putting on an act.

He stopped outside of her car, when she turned to him and sighed. "I don't feel like celebrating much." She said quietly. "So, i'll see you later, okay?" she said, looking up at him, taking the flowers once more. "Thanks so much for the flowers."

"Rach…"

"No stop. I don't want your pity and I don't want you to feel bad for me. I'm fine." She said reassuringly. He knew she wasn't.

He shook his head as she leaned up, giving him a soft kiss.

He returned the kiss and watched her as she silently got into her car. With one last wave, she drove off, leaving him confused in the parking lot. He shook his head before heading to his truck. This was in no way how he thought this day would go, and he knew giving her space was the best option. He couldn't believe that. He wanted to go in there and knock sense into every single one of those agents' skulls for stooping down to that kind of level. Sure she wasn't blonde and thin, but she was definitely beautiful. Everything about her, both looks and personality. It pained him to see these people tear her down the way they were.

He sighed. They obviously didn't know talent if it shot them in the face. He knew what he had to do. Without her knowledge, he was going to do something about it until she got the best damn agent in Los Angeles who found her the best damn roles in both film and television. His girlfriend would break into this business and she would be the girl that everyone wanted in their productions.

'Mark my words.' He thought to himself as he drove home, mentally cursing every single person in her life that had ever discouraged her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the writing wasn't too choppy! For some reason, I felt like it was in a way. Let me know what you think! And ps, I know everything with Rachel and acting seems to be depressing...but it's not all bad I promise. That's all i'm going to say about that.<strong>


	26. News

**A/N: Well, I didn't hear much about the last chapter…hopefully it wasn't too bad? Yikes…**

**All grammar errors are mine!**

* * *

><p>Finn decided to stop by Rachel's unexpectedly that evening. He had spent the day with the band instead, knowing it was inevitable and that they would be going on a tour soon. Jeremy had told him when he got back from Lima that if they did, it was only for two months and that they'd leave right before Christmas.<p>

"Well that's cool, but that's also kind of shitty to have to leave right before then. Would people even go to our shows on Christmas Day and stuff?" Finn had asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it, but we probably won't do anything that day."

"So I'll be able to come back here?" Finn then asked.

"That's up to you my dude. Depends where we are." Jeremy said. "It's not all one hundred percent set in stone yet, but it's about seventy percent of the way there according to Jared and stuff."

Finn was torn. He loved performing, especially in front of fans. He never thought all because of one single on the radio that they would blow up the way they did. He didn't feel like he was famous, despite people recognizing him often just when he left the house for errands or something, or the random call he would get from his publicist saying that the paparazzi had caught him doing this or that. That hardly happened though, and he was grateful for it. However, he had a feeling there would be more soon. He wasn't sure whether or not he had signed up for that. It didn't matter to him though; the only thing that did was leaving Rachel, and protecting her from the crazy media if it were to ever get out hand like it did with celebrities.

"I don't know about two months with Sean. I might punch him unexpectedly just to get back at him for what he did." Finn then added.

Jeremy looked at him and smiled. "Alright tough guy."

With that, Finn stood, grabbing his phone. He was about to start helping Rachel with what she wanted most at the moment. He dialed his agent's number at William Morris Endeavor. He would start there.

He knocked on Rachel's door, Quinn answering.

"Uh hey." He said as Quinn let him in.

Quinn smiled up at the man. "Hello." She said politely.

"How is she?" Finn asked as he stepped in.

Quinn shrugged. "Not sure. She said she didn't want to be bothered, so I left it alone."

He didn't bother knocking when he got to Rachel's door. He opened it gently instead, seeing the tiny girl curled up into a ball on her bed, eyes closed, the dark room consuming her.

She opened her eyes, looking at him without emotion. His heart jumped, but not in that special way it usually did. "Hmm." She mumbled before shifting slightly, facing in his direction.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She responded, her voice also without emotion.

"I uh…I thought you could use some company." He said, instantly regretting his idea of not calling before showing up.

"Thanks." She said, sounding more sincere.

He frowned, closing the door behind him before approaching her bed in the dark room. He sat down on the end of her bed, looking up at her. "Are you…" he paused, wrenching his brain to find the perfect words, knowing he wasn't always the smoothest talker. He didn't want to upset her. "uh…okay?" he finished. 'Way to be subtle.' He thought.

She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'm fine." She said, looking down at the end of the bed. "Are you going to continue to sit that far away from me though? Am I diseased?" She asked, forcing a tiny grin.

He smiled, climbing up next to her, instinctively bringing her into him, her head resting on his chest.

She sighed heavily. "My life is falling apart."

"No it's not." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"It's so hard…" she said, her voice breaking. "To be optimistic w-when things like this keep recurring." She said, wiping her eyes.

He squeezed her tighter. "Instead of holding it all in, why don't you just let it all out?" He asked curiously.

She sighed before doing just that. She rambled on and on about how upset she was as she started to cry. Finn listened to her the entire time, not interrupting even if he wanted to tell her that her thought process was skewed. She was being so down on herself and he didn't like that, but he let her vent. After all, that's partially why he was there. He wanted to take care of her, let her cry on him.

When she finished he kissed her head lightly before unwrapping his arms from her.

"What? Oh God was that bad?" She asked with a sniff. "You think I'm being silly."

He shook his head. "No, it was fine. It's fine to be upset you know. I just might not agree with the majority of the things you just said."

Rachel frowned.

He leaned in kissing her gently, before reaching into his pocket. "Now it's my turn." He pulled out his phone.

"To vent?" She asked.

"No." he said with a chuckle. "To do what I intended to do when I came here. Cheer you up. I heard this song on the way home from the agency earlier and I thought to myself that it was the perfect song for you. Will you listen to it?" he asked, looking up at her.

Rachel nodded with a smile, taking his phone into her hand.

She began to listen, immediately recognizing the song. "Oh. I remember this song." She said quietly as Finn nodded. He watched her facial expression as the contentment grew evident in her eyes. Music was always something that would calm her down and make her forget about what was going on around her. He knew that from the moment he met her. He briefly thought back to the day he met her, how reserved and shy she had been. She loosened up around him so much in such a small period of time.

"What?" She asked, catching him mid-smile.

He shook his head as she began to sing along quietly to the words of the song.

_ Don't let go, you got the music in you._

_ One dance left, this world is gonna pull through._

_ Don't give up, you've got a reason to live._

_ Can't forget, you only get what you give._

She smiled and looked over at Finn who closed his eyes, pretending to imaginary drum with his hands in the air.

She laughed as they both sang the remainder of the song gently together, their voices harmonizing perfectly.

Rachel handed the phone back to Finn when the song finished, not before seeing a text from Jeremy pop up on the screen.

'How'd it go?' Was all it said.

"Uh…it's Jeremy." She said as Finn reached for the phone.

"Sorry about that." He said, typing a quick response.

Rachel studied his facial expression before speaking up. "How did what go?" She then asked quietly.

Finn looked over at her. "Oh uh…nothing."

Her brows furrowed. "You can tell me you know. I just sat there and poured my heart out to you…."

"I know, I know." Finn said. Was that a hint of worry in his voice? Sadness? She couldn't tell, but his tone was slightly higher than usual and that's how she knew something was up. Just then, it clicked. It had to have been from when she got home from the agency, seeing Puck with Quinn.

"I thought you were going out to celebrate after your…" Quinn stopped at the sight of Rachel's red, puffed eyes.

Rachel shook her head. "I think I'll just go take a nap."

"Wait; is this over the audition at the agency or over Finn?" Puck then asked.

Rachel's head shot towards him. "What do you mean over Finn?"

Puck's eyes widened. "Oh shit. You didn't even know yet."

"Know what?" She asked sternly. Her mind raced as all possible scenarios ran through her mind. That's just what she needed; more bad news on top of bad news. She took a deep breath.

Puck exchanged a look with Quinn who nodded. "Just tell her since you already opened your big mouth." She said, nudging him.

"The tour." Puck then said.

"W-what tour?"

"Bonnie Dune."

Rachel looked around aimlessly. Of course. Why wouldn't they be going on tour? She heard his song on the radio all the time, fans were going crazy over them. They were a new sensation suddenly, and Rachel was more than happy for them all but the idea of him leaving her never occurred to her until now. "Oh." She said quietly. "I didn't know anything about a tour."

"He was going to tell you, you know." Puck said. "I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "No need to be sorry, I'm just surprised." She wanted to cry all over again. "I'm going to go take a nap, I'm tired." She said, walking away quickly.

Rachel leaned into Finn now, her hand resting on his shoulder. "I heard." Rachel whispered lightly, Finn looking down at her abruptly.

"Wait, what?"

"I heard." She repeated, looking up at him, her big brown eyes looked even more hurt than they did before and Finn felt a stab right in his heart.

"About the tour?" He asked quietly, as Rachel nodded. "How?" he added. He wanted to be the one to break the news.

"Puck…earlier."

He sighed. "Rach, you know I was going to tell you."

She nodded. "I know, Finn. Puck just slipped with the news but it's okay."

"I don't want to…"

"Are you kidding?" she asked sharply. "Finn, that's an amazing opportunity!"

He shrugged. "Not without you."

"Yes without me! You're going to see most of America and you're going to be with the guys doing what you absolutely love to do. You're going to meet the fans that made you guys what you are today and you're going to kick ass."

He smiled as she spoke her words of encouragement. "It still doesn't feel right…"

"It's not supposed to. You'll get used to it. It's rare that someone gets to be an overnight sensation but it's you and the guys and well, you all deserve it."

He went to speak but Rachel cut him off with her lips, kissing him fervently. "I mean it." She said sternly as she pulled away.

He opened his eyes to look into hers, taken aback by the sudden intense kiss. He didn't want to talk about him. He wanted her to be okay, to reassure her that eventually her name would be in the lights she's been dreaming of; that she'd be walking down the red carpet and he would just be the boyfriend nobody knew about that liked banging on the drums every once in a while. He didn't want it to be the other way around.

"Even Sean?" He joked, kissing her once more.

She smiled. "Yes, even him."

Finn shrugged, but he could see Rachel's eyes light up. "Tell me all about it."

"I don't know much about it. I just know we're starting sometime in December, only two months tops."

"That's exciting." Rachel said supportively.

"I guess." He replied tentatively.

"Finn, come on. Don't worry about me. Be happy about this!" she nudged him so that he looked into her eyes. She leaned in, giving him the sweetest kiss she could muster, her lips lingering on his.

When they pulled away he grinned. "I love that smile." Rachel whispered.

"And I love you." he said with a grin, kissing her once more. "I guess it is sort of exciting, huh?" He asked after a few more kisses occurred.

"I think so. It's not every day someone can just go see random places in America. There's a lot to see."

"Yeah." Finn agreed.

"Just get me something fun from every city!" She joked.

He leaned in, kissing her roughly as their tongues instantly dancing around each others. "I will." He managed to get out before they resumed the passionate interaction.

When Finn began to pull away, Rachel brought her finger to his lips, making him speechless. "I don't want to discuss life anymore. Not right now." She whispered.

Finn nodded as she leaned back, his large body now hovering over hers as they kissed with increased intensity, knowing exactly where all of this was leading for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'You Get What You Give' originally performed by New Radicals (Also an upcoming song on Glee I do believe, since I've heard it and Cory's voice is perfect on it along with I believe it's Mark...and some of the ladies.) Since I've been listening to the Glee version nonstop it sort of popped up in my mind that this song is extremely fitting in this situation as well as Rachel's NYADA one in the show.**


	27. The Departure

**A/N: Only a few chapters left! Enjoy! A few things first though…thank you so much still for all the reviews and favorites and whatnot, it means a TON to me and also to Melly233, thanks for telling me it was Chord haha, I knew that (No I didn't, but that really is a fantastic version of the song no matter who sings it…I'm obsessed!) And to stephers6…yeah, Finn is wayyyy perfect in this story. I'm envious. Haha.**

**All grammar errors are mine, btw because I'm sure there are some that I'm not catching!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later.<strong>

"I can't believe tomorrow is already the first of December." Rachel said out loud to herself as she got ready for work that early morning. She usually didn't mind being up early, but for a job she really didn't enjoy all that much, being up at four sucked. Finn and she had been going strong the past few months, and Rachel knew there was no one in the world she'd rather be with than him. He was leaving already tomorrow, and she knew it wasn't for very long but with all the time they'd spent together since they met, she knew it was going to feel like forever. She didn't pry him with things like that though. Sure she worried, but she didn't want to be that kind of girl. She looked in the mirror as she threw her hair up into a low ponytail. There really wasn't anything to worry about.

"I can help the next person." Rachel said cheerfully. She was exhausted, but it was close to noon which meant her shift would soon be over.

She looked up at the tall man before her. She grinned, a not impressed look to her eyes. He did this often. "Well hello, miss." He said to her with his lopsided grin.

She smiled. "What do you want, Finn?" She asked, looking over at her manager who wasn't even paying attention to her.

He squinted as his eyes scanned the menu, putting his hand under his chin like he was in a serious debate. "Hmmm…"

Rachel smiled, rolling her eyes. "There are people behind you."

He turned to them and apologized before looking back down at her. "Give me something good." He said with a wink.

Rachel licked her lips. "Like what?"

"Surprise me." He said with a shrug.

"Finn…" She really didn't feel like playing this game today.

"Someone's cranky." He said, pulling out a five dollar bill. "But I still want to be surprised."

"Alright." She said, closing her eyes, landing her finger on a random button. When she opened them she smiled. "You're getting a mocha cookie crumble frappuccino." She said, hitting it.

He nodded. "Interesting. Do you think I could get a side of Rachel Berry with that?"

Rachel fake laughed loudly before making a serious face at him. "Hilarious. I haven't heard that one before." She shook her head as she took the money. "I'll talk to you in a minute; let me get the few very polite and patient people behind you."

He moved over, waiting for his drink while he watched her. She never looked up at him.

When she took the ladies money, she glanced quickly over to Finn who was now sitting down in a seat close to her just like he always did. He was waiting for her to get off, and she appreciated it. She caught his eye every once in a while and blushed, looking away. She hated him watching her while she worked here of all places. Not that Starbucks was bad. She really didn't mind it, but she wished she was doing what she truly loved. She had had a few more auditions since the United Talent Agency, but nothing major. She wanted to be represented by a good agency, one that was fair as well. She sighed. She still had hope, and thanks to Finn, he never let her forget that.

She watched as a few girls approached Finn. Lately, that's been happening a lot and Rachel had told him repeatedly that pretty soon the same girls were going to catch on that he came here often, but he just shook it off, telling her that he didn't care.

She smiled happily as a man approached her. He wore a business suit and Finn watched him as he looked her up and down. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the man, sipping on his frappuccino.

Rachel's gaze shifted towards Finn before back at the guy who was saying something quietly to her. She laughed, but it wasn't her normal laugh. Finn watched her. It was definitely an act.

"Oh…sorry." She heard Rachel then say, looking uneasy. "No, sorry." She repeated through a nervous giggle.

"Was that it?" She said shortly after. It was evident she was trying to change the subject. Finn sighed. She was probably being hit on and he hated that. He knew it was inevitable, especially someone as good looking as her but he wanted to be the only person in the world to think that about her, as silly as that sounded. Even after dating for all this time, he still got overly jealous.

The man took a seat near Finn and Finn studied him silently, before looking up to see Rachel take off the apron and hat that she had on.

"Thank you!" She called out, as she punched out. She held up a finger to Finn and then disappeared from view, returning momentarily after.

"Hey." She said happily, leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips before sitting across from him. "Good enough surprise there?" She asked, noting that he had less than half of it left already.

He nodded as he sipped before looking at her. "It's very good."

"Good." She said pleasantly, before studying his facial expression. "Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah." He nudged his head to the left briefly.

Rachel glanced over seeing the guy in the business suit sitting there, reading a paper. He never looked up. "What…?" Rachel asked, not catching on.

"Was he like…." Finn lowered his voice. "Hitting on you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, Finn." She said sternly. "Someone can be friendly without hitting on me." She was lying.

Finn nodded, eyeing her before shrugging. "So what do you have planned for the remainder of the day?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm tired." She said with a yawn. "I was just going to go take a nap and then lie around…you could always join me if you wanted." She said with a playful smirk.

Finn smiled. "Oh is that so?"

Rachel nodded.

"I may have to take you up on that offer but first, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere? It won't take but ten minutes."

"Where?" She asked curiously.

He looked into her eyes. "Can't say. Well I could, but you'll see when we get there."

"Do I have to go in this?" She asked, noting her black shirt and pants. "I smell like coffee."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"To me it is."

"Why? You love coffee." Finn noted.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy smelling like it." Rachel replied.

"It'll be quick." Finn said, reaching over for Rachel's hands that were clasped together on the table in front of her. "I promise."

Rachel sighed. "Yes, fine." She said before standing. "Let's go before I fall asleep sitting here."

Finn smiled and nodded, standing. He wrapped his arm around her, his hand resting on her shoulder as they headed out.

They walked across the Grove, talking amongst themselves before stopping outside of Barney's New York. Rachel looked up before walking in. "Why here?" she asked suddenly.

"You'll see." He said, opening the door for her.

She exhaled deeply when she walked in, suddenly entranced by everything she saw. Everything was so expensive. 'One day.' She thought to herself as Finn draped his arm around her once more, guiding her to where they were going.

They arrived at the jewelry section and Rachel's stomach flipped. "No." She said under her breath as Finn approached the lady working behind the counter.

Rachel stood there, frozen in place as he began to explain to the lady how he had ordered it online but requested it be picked up in store. The lady nodded and began typing away in her computer before finding it. "Ah yes. One moment." She said walking away.

"Are you crazy?" Rachel then asked her voice two octaves higher than normal.

Finn looked down at her and laughed. "You don't even know what it is."

"I don't need to. Please, don't spend this kind of money on me." She said.

Finn looked at her once more, taking his hand into hers. "Higher your expectations." He whispered as the lady returned.

Rachel looked away briefly as he was handed the bag.

Finn thanked the lady and grabbed Rachel's hand, heading out of the store. "I told you it wouldn't take long." He said as he looked at her. She wasn't saying anything.

"Rachel…" Finn said. "It's a Christmas gift. I won't be here when it comes around you know."

"I would've been fine with something like…a bag of coffee." She said. "You can tell me to higher my expectations all day, but this is too high."

Finn sighed. "Rach, relax."

She sighed, wrapping her arm around his large torso as they walked. She was definitely going to miss him.

He returned the gesture only since she was so small he had her by the shoulder as they walked away from the mall. "I parked over there." He said as they stopped.

Rachel nodded. She was worried, but she didn't know why. There could be anything in that bag. Was she ready to get married? She didn't think so. It hadn't been that long. It might not even be a ring at all.

"Hey." He said, turning to face her. "Relax." He repeated before bringing her into him. "You'll see what it is later. If you agree to a fancy dinner with me?" he then asked, looking down at her.

She nodded. "Of course." She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he left.

He planted a kiss on her lips as they parted ways, but only for a few hours.

000

Rachel showed up to his house around four like he said and when she walked in, she was surprised by what she saw. The house was full of friends and family. Confused, she approached the kitchen, spotting Quinn and Tina. "You guys?" She asked curiously.

They turned and smiled at her. "Hey!" They both said enthusiastically. Rachel had no idea they were there. When she got home earlier that day, she showered and immediately took a quick nap before getting up and ready. When she went to sleep, they were both there, but when she awoke they were gone.

"I had no idea you guys were going to be here." Rachel said.

Quinn shrugged. "Finn called and said they decided to have a get together, you know, before they leave."

Rachel nodded. Didn't he just ask her a few hours earlier to have a fancy dinner with him? What the hell? She scanned the room, not even trying to listen to what the two in front of her were saying. "Where is he?" She demanded.

They both silenced and looked at her. "He uh…I think he's upstairs?" Quinn said. "I saw him head that way."

Rachel thanked her and walked away abruptly. She wasn't mad; she was just…a little annoyed. She appreciated that his friends and their families were all there but she wanted to be selfish and have him all to herself. She said hi to a few people as she approached the stairs, catching sight of Sean. He watched her but she looked away immediately, ignoring his presence as she headed up.

Finn's door was closed, so she knocked gently. He opened the door shortly after, smiling down at the small girl before him. "Oh hey." He said, opening the door.

She barged in, turning to face him as she crossed her arms. "I didn't know this fancy dinner was me and you, plus thirty." She said harshly.

Finn shrugged. "I didn't either."

"You must've since you called Quinn." She replied.

"Well it wasn't my idea. I just went along with it."

"You could've told me too you know." She said.

"I knew you were sleeping though, babe."

She looked around before dropping her arms. "Why are you up here by yourself?" she then asked.

"I knew we'd have to have this conversation." He said with a grin, jokingly.

She looked at him as a grin formed on her own face slowly, though she tried to repress it as long as she could.

"And here." He said, reaching over for the wrapped gift that was now on the table. "I figured I'd wrap it."

She giggled at the wrapping job and Finn took quick note of it. "Don't make fun of me. I wrap presents like a five year old, I know."

She bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure you want me to open it now?" She asked. "I can wait until you know…later."

He shrugged. "That's up to you."

"I could wait until Christmas day." She then offered.

"No, don't wait that long. I don't want you to."

She walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. "I'll save it for later tonight then." She whispered as they headed downstairs, hand in hand.

000

The evening turned out just how she thought it would and people once more didn't clear out until late. When they did, Finn reached for Rachel's hand, leading her up the stairs quietly.

"Please open it. I can't wait any longer." He said, handing her the box again. The entire evening, the only thing he could think about was her face lighting up over it. That and being alone with her finally.

She sat down on the bed and agreed, crossing her legs as she opened it slowly. She gasped when she opened the box. "Oh my…" her eyes filled with tears immediately. "Are you? Why? No." she mumbled as she pulled out the necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a silver necklace with a star hanging from it. "It's…"

"It's made by someone or some company named Finn." He said as he sat down.

"It is?" she asked as she stared at the necklace in awe.

"I found it cool. Plus it's a star, you know, like how you're going to be one day?"

She looked at him as she wiped her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah I mean…it's like a metaphor you know?"

"Those are important to me." She said with a giggle as he took the necklace into his hands, unclasping it. He draped it around her tiny neck as he fastened the back of it.

Rachel stared down at it, bringing her hand to the star. "It's so gorgeous."

"Perfect for a gorgeous girl then." He said.

Rachel was about to burst at any moment. "T-thank you. So much." She said, her eyes watering all over again. "Not even for this, but for everything you've ever done for me since I met you. You are the most perfect human being on this planet and I don't even deserve the treatment you give me, I'm just me and then there's you and…and I'm so so so in love with you that…"

He stopped her, bringing his lips to hers immediately. "It's cool." He whispered as he pulled away. "I got the point."

She smiled. "I'm sorry I just so overwhelmed…"

"And when you're overwhelmed you talk a lot. Yeah, I know that. Trust me, babe. I definitely know that by now." He said quietly, bringing his lips to hers once more.

"You're so so amazing." She whispered as he pecked her lips repeatedly.

"Stop talking." He said as they kissed rougher, more passionately as she climbed into his lap. Her hands rested on the side of his face as she looked into his eyes, her eyes as bright as the stars in the night sky.

"I wonder…" Rachel said playfully as she leaned into him. "How I would look with that necklace on?"

"Amazing." Finn said. "You look amazing." He repeated then, focusing more on his thoughts. "It's already on…" he added, sudden confusion ensuing.

"I meant only the necklace." Rachel whispered into his ear.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she faced him on his lap as she straddled him, kissing him passionately once more. She had one night left with him for the next two months, and she was going to make it count.

0000

"Don't be upset." Rachel said with a smile. "Besides, how many chances in a lifetime do you get to have an opportunity like this?" She said. They were at the studio, tour buses lined up along the side of the road as their things were being packed into them. Finn would be sharing his bus with Jeremy, which he thought was pretty cool. Rachel had spent the night at Finn's and was standing there outside of the studio with her favorite dress shirt of Finn's in hand. He had told her to keep it, and it smelled so potently of him that she knew what she would be wearing to bed until he returned.

Rachel had seen the bus earlier that day, commenting on how interesting it would be to actually have to like, live in them for a few months.

Finn smiled, remembering the first time he had forced her up on the stage with the band in San Luis Obipso. "Once." He replied with a soft kiss.

"Exactly." She whispered back giving him a few more kisses. She never wanted to let go.

"Come on lover boy." Jeremy said, patting him on the back before hopping onto the tour bus stairs. "We've gotta get a move on."

Finn looked down at Rachel, his grasp around her waist tightening.

She smiled up at him, her chin resting on his chest, their height difference dramatic since she was in flip flops. "Go." She said happily.

He kissed her dramatically once more before pulling away, releasing his grasp. "I love you." He said. "I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn." She said as he turned away, getting on the bus.

She watched the bus drive away and she smiled, waving, only to find herself overcome with a wave of emotion once the bus was out of sight. She burst into tears right then and there, letting all of the emotion pour out of her. Shortly after, she regained composure, trying to get a hold of herself. She reassured herself that time would fly by. She hoped she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how I came across this, but it's PERFECT. Not to mention it is named Finn… (The designer I mean or whatever.) <strong>(.com/Finn-Pave-Diamond-Star-Pendant/00505015182265,default,?cgid=womens-necklaces) **Just so you have an idea of what it looks like.**

**PS, I think there's only one to two chapters left…just so you know. But then I'll write more because hey…I do have all summer to do whatever I want!**


	28. Hot Mess

**A/N: 200 Reviews! THAT'S SO CRAZY! THANK YOU! I did not expect people to like this as much as they did...but i'm so glad you all do! This chapter is a cuteness overload...well in my opinion it is. aksdjaskldfjkasdlfj Finn is perfect. (I just had to get that out of my system.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much again! :D**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning, a terrible pounding headache ensuing the second her eyes fluttered open. Closing them immediately, she groaned, reaching around aimlessly until she found her phone. The tiny device had waked her up, and she opened an eye slowly to read the text from Finn.<p>

'Are you awake yet?' it said.

She closed her eyes before opening the one slowly once more. Typing out a quick no, she shoved the phone as far away from her on the bed as she could before turning over on her other side. She reached for the covers slowly, completely covering the rest of her body. She wasn't moving today.

Her eyes fluttered open a few hours later and she instantly brought her hand to her head. This headache wasn't going to go away by itself. She needed two things, the perfect medicine for a hangover; water and motrin. She sat up briefly before collapsing once more. She groaned. "Forget moving." She mumbled to herself as she glanced at the clock. It was just after one in the afternoon. She didn't even remember what time she had gotten to bed the night before but she didn't care. She had a feeling Tina and Quinn were in this same position too.

Standing slowly but surely, she walked across the room, opening the door only to find sunlight pouring in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, walking clumsily out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" she heard when she entered. She looked over, seeing Tina and Quinn sitting at the table, a grin plastered across Tina's face. Quinn's eyebrows rose at the sight of Rachel.

"What the hell happened to me?" Rachel asked rhetorically, grabbing a glass of water.

"A train hit you." Quinn said as Tina giggled.

"I believe that." Rachel said with a shrug as she headed towards the table. "I almost need to wear my sunglasses inside this house." She added as she took a seat.

"Well, you were drinking that shitty tasting alcohol like it was water." Tina said, taking a bite of the salad she had in front of her.

Rachel's eyebrows rose, another pound to her head as she began to drink the water hungrily.

"Remind me why we did that?" Rachel asked.

"We didn't…you did." Quinn said. "We didn't plan on you practically chugging that stuff. It was eighty proof for crying out loud. Two shots of that and anyone would be good to go. Especially with your tiny size."

"Plus it tasted absolutely awful." Tina added as they nodded.

"And whose bright idea was it to go purchase and consume the cheapest bottle of alcohol we could come across?" Rachel asked.

"Group decision, really." Quinn said.

"And remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to drink copious amounts of it?"

Tina shrugged. "Well, you were down and I mean I've never seen you resort to alcohol before like that, but you sort of went over the top."

Quinn nodded. "You were quite the wreck my dear…"

"Cool. I think I might've officially hit rock bottom." Rachel said with a sigh.

"No you haven't." Tina replied quickly. "You just don't know how to handle these things, Rachel. For starters, you've never been involved with someone this seriously in your entire life, so this is a definite change for you; Finn being gone and all. Not only that but since when has the world denied Rachel Barbra Berry of anything?"

"Since we moved here." Rachel said with a scoff.

Tina shook her head lightly. "It's all just temporary….a minor setback, just like your NYADA audition back in Lima."

Rachel shuddered at the thought. She had almost blown her chances of getting in by choking on her one all time favorite song. She shook the thought off immediately, repressing it once more.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up. You know everything is going to work out just fine." Tina said, catching Rachel's sudden facial expression change.

Rachel shrugged. "I suppose so. It just gets tiring listening to people act all positive around me when it's clear that nothing is going to come of it."

"You don't know that." Tina said simply.

Rachel took another large gulp of her water. She didn't want to talk about this any further. She didn't want anybody's pity or empathy anymore. "Thanks for the reassurance, but I think I need to go back to sleep before I get sick…" she said as she stood.

Tina nodded. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. Seriously, thank you. You're the best friend a girl could ask for, I just feel like if I don't lie down I'll throw up everywhere."

Tina chuckled as Rachel smiled before turning to walk away, leaving Tina and Quinn once more.

Rachel lied down in bed once more. She was exhausted. She could hardly remember much from the night before except for she ended up laughing a lot…and crying a lot. Never again would something like that happen. 'I'm far better than that.' She thought to herself.

Just then she grabbed her phone, suddenly remembering the text that Finn had sent her earlier before she fell back asleep. She felt a stab at her chest. She missed him deeply and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at that exact moment.

"Maybe I should fly to Vegas." She said to herself as she checked her phone, a few texts from him on the screen.

'Lol. No you're not awake. I believe you're more talented than you think…texting in your sleep.' She smiled before reading the other one.

'Okay now you probably are sleeping…sweet dreams :)'

She typed a response. 'I was but now I'm awake. Not for very much longer though. Call me later?'

A text was sent back momentarily after. 'Of course babe.'

She reached for the star around her neck, her hand gently stroking against it as she closed her eyes. She refused to take the necklace off except for during showers. 'He'll be home soon.' She said to herself as she sighed. 'I can't even do this' was the thought that soon followed, along with a small set of tears, only worsening her headache.

000

That night, she sprawled out on the couch, her knees upright, and her laptop resting on them as she scrolled aimlessly through twitter; and shopped online. Her hangover headache was minimal at this point, and she glanced up once in a while at the television, laughing at the random show she had on. Quinn had gone out with Puck, and Tina had agreed to dinner and a movie with Mike, leaving Rachel with the house to herself. She didn't mind being alone, but the silence was kind of eerie, in a peaceful way. "This house is going to be destroyed when you both return, since I'm such a huge partier and all." She had joked with Quinn and Tina before they both left.

She was sleepy and due to the rough day she had been having, she didn't bother getting ready. She was still in the same clothing she had on the night before, coincidentally Finn's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts underneath, though his shirt completely covered them.

Her eyes were already fighting to stay open, but she had promised Finn she would try to stay up until after his show. After their show tonight in Las Vegas, they would make their way to Phoenix. From what Rachel gathered, they'd end in Los Angeles; however they'd fly back there from the east coast. It didn't make much sense to her, but it worked. He would be back by the end of January.

Just then she heard a ringing coming from her laptop speakers. Knowing it was nothing other than Skype, she quickly accepted the incoming call, waiting patiently for Finn's face to appear.

When it did, she smiled happily. It had only been a day, but she already missed him more than words could describe…more than she could describe.

"Woah." He said, making a strange face, his eyes wide.

"I know…I look fantastic…" she said sarcastically. She hadn't even bothered to brush her hair.

Finn smiled. "I'm just blinded by all the beautiful." He said.

Rachel smiled as she shook her head before she heard yelling from behind him. "How cheesy dude!" Jeremy had yelled.

"Hey!" Finn yelled turning his head away from the camera. She saw him reach for something before throwing it in Jeremy's direction, hearing Jeremy scream like a little girl.

He returned his attention back to Rachel. "You weren't joking about that crazy night you had last night huh?"

"Nope." She replied with a smile. Just seeing his face made her day better. "Did you have a good show?"

"Great show. It went smoothly for an opening night. The fans were incredible and…" he shrugged. "It was just surreal."

"But I missed you Rachel!" Jeremy then yelled in high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Finn yelled.

"Well, I miss Jeremy too."

"Would you like to share an intimate moment with him?" Finn then asked, causing Rachel to laugh.

"That's okay." Rachel said, looking into the screen.

"So, what did you drink again?" Finn asked, remembering the texting conversation they had earlier before his show. "You crazy party animal."

"It was the absolute worst kind of alcohol, Finn. It was like Nikolai or something…really cheap and really nasty."

"Ah." Finn said with a nod. "Yeah, that'll do it."

Rachel nodded.

"I'm just surprised. I leave for one day and you're already getting crazy. Don't you turn into an alcoholic on me, woman." He said jokingly.

"I won't." she said softly. She wasn't about to tell him that her actions last night were a direct result of him leaving along with the accumulation of recurring auditions that ended in disappointment.

"Good." He said before chuckling lightly. "There are so many things I want to say, but I feel so awkward with Jeremy nearby." He said before looking up.

"Don't let me stop you." Jeremy then said, closer to Finn now.

With a shrug Finn looked back at Rachel. "Well for starters, I miss the shit out of you already."

"Likewise." She said simply. He wasn't joking; it really was awkward knowing Jeremy could here.

He flashed her a lopsided grin and they looked at each other through the screen quietly before he spoke up. "You never fail to look stunningly gorgeous." He said quietly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I am a hot mess today. You should've seen me this morning; nothing was going to make me move out of that bed. Absolutely nothing."

Finn smiled. "I'm sure I could think of something that would've."

"No. It hurt so bad, I've never experienced anything like that before."

"What, a hangover? Rachel Berry, the party animal?" He asked with a smirk.

Rachel smiled. "I know, I know."

Finn shrugged. "Happens to the best of us. You still look…" he stopped, apparently searching for the right word. "amazing."

Rachel blushed as Jeremy's face popped up behind Finn's. He mouthed the word amazing as Rachel giggled, Finn turning to him as they hit each other playfully, in that way guys did. Rachel watched the bromance unfold once more like it did so often when she was over at his house. She had to admit, the two are highly entertaining when together.

They talked via Skype for a little longer before Rachel had said she was tired. Finn had nodded, looking disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed, Finn." She said, trying to reassure him.

He pretended to pout and Rachel giggled. He looked adorable with his pouted bottom lip. She wished she could kiss that look right off of his face.

Just then he smiled. "Yeah, go get a good night's sleep. You could use it….yikes." he said, making a direct comment towards her appearance, his face scrunching into a look of disgust.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically as he laughed. She adored his silliness but it made her heart hurt all the more that she couldn't be there with him. "I love you." She said softly as she stared at the screen, taking in every bit of him that she could.

"And I love you." He replied with a grin.

Rachel waved slowly before forcing herself to disconnect. When the screen disappeared, she could feel the waves of sadness hit her once more. She had no idea that she'd be this emotionally invested with someone else. She was always that strong, independent kind of person who focused on herself and her dreams but she didn't feel that way anymore. With Finn, she cared more about his well being than her own. Sure she was still strong and focused, but without him there she felt distracted, weak. He had changed her. She was no longer that selfish individual, striving for all the attention. Instead, she matured. She smiled as she shut down her laptop, before turning out the lights, heading to her bedroom.

Phone in hand, she dialed his number quickly as she climbed into bed. She wanted to hear his voice again.

"Long time no talk." He said when he answered.

Rachel smiled. "I'm so pathetic. I missed you already that much."

"You're not pathetic, babe." Finn replied. "For the record I might have missed you too."

"But Finn…" she took a deep breath. "I don't want to be one of those clingy girls that act all crazy just because their boyfriend is gone. I don't want you to think I have to talk to you every second of the day and hound you. I mean I did just get done talking to you on Skype."

"I don't think those things, Rach." Finn said. "Relax little lady."

Rachel sighed before speaking up. "Does it sound cheesy if I tell you I just want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice?"

Finn laughed. "Yes incredibly. But don't worry, the challenge has been accepted. Do you want me to start boring you with random facts that'll be a sure shot at putting you to sleep?"

"No. I just want to talk." Rachel said.

"I can do that." Finn replied as Rachel giggled.

And Finn did just that. They talked each other's ears off and Rachel listened intently as he spoke more about the show that evening. Before Rachel knew, her eyes were closed and Finn was sweetly saying he loved her into her ear before she hung up the phone. Sure it wasn't the same as him being next to her, but she couldn't complain. After all, it was better than nothing.


	29. New Years

**A/N: Not much to say except thank you for all the reviews and favorites, etc! It means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Eve, 2017.<strong>

Rachel was sitting around Puck's house that evening; he and Sam decided to throw a New Year's Eve bash. Rachel had flown back to Lima on her paycheck money to celebrate Hanukkah with her father's and come Christmas; she spent it in Los Angeles with Quinn's family. Tina had gone back to Lima for Christmas, and though Rachel wished she could've stayed longer she knew there was no way work would let her have that much time off, especially with the crazy crowd of last minute Christmas shoppers. Thankfully, Hanukkah was in the middle of December, but she still had a hard enough time as it was getting that off. She only got four days, and she made the most of it by flying out; even though it felt like hardly enough time. She had promised her father's she would be back as soon as she could.

Her daddy was doing much better now and he had returned to work which made Rachel feel a lot better about being away. Her dad had told her that he was eating better and taking walks daily. This was good. Her worry about what happened the previous months before decreased significantly. Her life overall was content, except maybe the whole audition part. She was still auditioning for things in Los Angeles, despite no agent. She was unsuccessful. Either she wasn't what they were looking for, or didn't have the look they had in mind. It was both infuriating and depressing, and it hurt a whole hell of a lot worse when no one was there to comfort her.

As she sat there in the living room, she couldn't help but feel awkward without Finn, though she was surrounded by good company. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she sloshed it around the cup gently as her mind got lost in the thoughts of Finn. He had a show tonight, and he was in Indianapolis, meaning he was three hours ahead of the time she was in. It was eight in Los Angeles, meaning it was eleven where he was. She sighed. He should be getting done with the show at any moment, which means she would surely get a call soon. She told him that if he had time to Skype before midnight, Eastern Time, that they would all celebrate with him. Puck and Sam thought the idea was cool, so they all agreed to it. She had a feeling that by three in the morning where he was, he wouldn't be awake to celebrate it with all of them. However, there was no confirmation on Finn's end.

"Hey pretty girl." Sam said, sitting next to her. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel said, looking up from her glass. "Just thinking."

"This place is quieter isn't it?" Sam noted.

Rachel chuckled. "Well not with all these people around, but in general I'm sure it is."

"Oh yeah. No shenanigans from Jeremy and Finn makes for one quiet household." Sam said. "Though Puck still keeps it interesting." He added.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, I believe it."

Sam smiled at her. "Hey, at least your halfway there now right?"

Rachel nodded. "I know but it's not that. Well it is but I'm just thinking of everything else." She and Sam had gotten increasingly closer since she first met him, but she still didn't know him well enough to open up to him about everything. He was friendly though, and that's something she appreciated. He was currently seeing someone too, Mercedes Jones. She wasn't there yet, but she would be later. Rachel had met her once, and she seemed just as friendly as he, though slightly more intimidating.

Sam nodded. "Well, I don't want to be a bother. You thinking about singing later though?" he asked as he stood.

Rachel looked up at him with a shrug. "I suppose I could."

"I think you should." He said with a smile. "From what I've heard, your voice seems to be quite the winner."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." And just like that Sam was gone. She had contemplated singing since she heard they wanted her to, but at that exact moment, she didn't feel like she was up for it. Maybe it was because she was sitting there overanalyzing her past year, or maybe it was because without Finn there, she felt empty. Whichever it was, she wasn't even sure what song to sing. Quinn had suggested the all too common Auld Lang Syne and though it wasn't a terrible idea, she wanted to sing something different.

However, when they talked her into singing, that's exactly what she decided to sing. Sure, it was common, but she wasn't up for anything upbeat or anything depressing. Auld Lang Syne was the perfect song for her mood, and for the evening after all.

When she finished singing, loud clapping erupted from the room as she smiled at mostly unfamiliar faces. Her mood lifting almost instantly due to the clapping, she forced Tina and Quinn to join her for more karaoke. They had agreed, mostly from being slightly tipsy and the three began to belt out random songs they could think of, bursting into laughter sporadically.

000

"Get ready!" Quinn yelled, running up to her, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Here! Here!" She added, handing her a new glass filled with champagne. There was only two minutes left before the New Year arrived, and though everyone around her was filled with an odd excitement, she couldn't get herself on their level. She was excited to leave this year behind, but it wasn't a big deal to her. She hadn't heard from Finn all evening, and though she found that odd, she didn't want to worry. Maybe he was out with the guys, doing something fun since she knew it was way past midnight there. People were prying her to call him earlier, but she shook it off, not wanting to pester him.

"Ten…nine…eight…." Everyone began to yell. Rachel smiled as she looked around the room briefly. She joined in on the count.

"Three…two…one…Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled as people around her embraced, kissing their significant others and making toasts. Rachel drank her champagne as she closed her eyes, wishing Finn was there with her. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised as both Quinn and Tina approached her, giving her a kiss on each of her cheeks causing her to laugh loudly.

When she was finished saying Happy New Year to everyone, she headed to the kitchen to grab the bottle of champagne that she agreed to go get. Her phone began to go off in her jeans pocket and she smiled, already knowing who it was.

Smiling at the sight of Finn's face she unlocked her phone, answering it quickly as she held the phone up by her shoulder, her hands around the bottle. "I can't believe you're awake." She said without saying hi.

"Of course. I just slept for the past few hours so I could do this." Finn said. He sounded exhausted. Wait, was he sick? His voice sounded slightly different to her. It was odd to her that she even caught onto something like that so quickly. "Happy New Year!" he then said, sounding more excited.

"You too. Even though it's three where you are, isn't it?" She asked. She leaned against the counter, smiling while he talked, her hands releasing the bottle as she held the phone, trying to tune out the commotion going on in his living room.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Are you with Sam and Puck?" He then asked.

"And about ten billion other random people. Feels strange being here without you." She said quietly.

"Nah. I'm there in spirit." He said simply before coughing.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yep, fine." He replied shortly.

"You sound like you're getting sick." She said informatively.

"No, no. I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you lying to me, Finn?" Rachel then asked. She looked down at the ground as she spoke.

"No, Rach. I'm fine." He said reassuringly. He had been feeling sick the past few shows, but he wasn't terrible and he had been put on a special diet filled with vitamins to hopefully boost his immune system once more. He wasn't used to this constantly being on the move thing. They were headed towards Detroit now, for their show on New Year's Day and the only thing he wanted to do was get plenty of rest so he could perform at his best.

She frowned before changing the subject. "So, did you ring in the New Year there? Watch the ball drop? Something like that?"

She looked up, seeing Quinn standing there. "I'll just take this." She whispered, grabbing the bottle heading out. "Hi Finn!" She then called out towards the phone.

"Quinn?" he then asked.

"Yep." She said.

"I don't want to bother you, if you want to get back with them all go ahead." He said, coughing lightly once more.

"I want to talk to you." She said with a pouted tone.

Finn laughed. "Oh. To answer your question, no. The guys went out to a bar and I stayed back and slept. So no, no huge celebration here. Now we're on the road, I was sleeping when we left."

"Why didn't you go? It's because you're sick isn't it?" Rachel said loudly, the conversation now forming a full circle.

"Rachel, it's so minor…." Finn began.

"Why couldn't you have just said you were?" Rachel then asked.

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"I do twenty four seven anyway." She replied.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Finn said with a chuckle.

Rachel sighed. "I just can't wait for you to come back."

"Me either baby. Are you staying there for the night?" He then asked. "If you've been drinking, you better."

Rachel smiled to herself. "I wasn't going too but hmmm…" she paused. "I could. It'd be weird sleeping in your bed without you though."

"Oh no. That wasn't an invitation to sleep in my bed. Just the couch or something." He replied sarcastically.

"Well in that case, what you know won't hurt you." She said. "Except it would be ten times better if you were there with me."

"Oh yeah?" Finn asked. He could hear her playful tone through the phone.

"Mhmmm." She replied, biting her bottom lip. "Guess it's just going to be me, my necklace and your shirt in that large bed tonight."

Finn sighed. "Stop teasing."

Rachel laughed. "At least you come home in a month."

"I can't wait." He replied.

"Finn!" Puck yelled as he entered the kitchen. "Give me the phone for a minute." Puck said, grabbing the phone out of Rachel's hand. He was obviously tipsy, but Rachel didn't mind.

"Finn my dude." Puck said into the phone. "Guess what? We did the craziest thing yesterday that I have to tell you now. Quinn said Rachel was on the phone with you, but this can't wait any longer. So if you climb out of your window onto the roof you know, you can jump into the pool."

He listened a moment before replying, Rachel's arms crossed as she watched him, amused with what he was saying.

"No not from your window exactly, you walk down a little bit and then jump on over you know, so that you're on the roof above the living room." Puck paused. "Well fuck yeah it's dangerous, but you just don't jump into the shallow end of the pool dumb shit."

"Don't call him names." Rachel said as Puck looked at her.

"She said not to call you names." Puck then said into the phone before laughing. "But seriously, you have to try this when you get back if it's warm enough. It hurts like a bitch but it's sort of exhilarating." He paused. "Yeah it's not that warm here but that's not the point." Another pause. "I promise I'll show you the obstacle course. And I'll kick your ass in duty tomorrow. Yeah man, hit me up when you're ready for the smackdown. Later bro." He said handing the phone back to Rachel. "Sorry about that." He said before walking away.

"Finn?" Rachel then asked.

"He's such an idiot." Finn said. "Did you witness him do that?"

"Nope. First time I've ever heard about that one."

"Fucking moron that's so dangerous. The pool isn't that deep." Finn said. He loved Puck's crazy antics, but that had to have been one of the dumbest things he's ever heard in his life, though it did sound pretty interesting. Puck, Jeremy and he always went through with dumb ideas like that anyway, it made their time at home interesting. Sam would always join in after being talked into it. He was the voice of reason within the four.

"Please don't try it then." Rachel said. "As cool as it may sound."

"I'll worry about it another time."

"Finn." Rachel said sternly.

"Okay, okay."

"You're too big of a person and I don't want to see any broken bones on you for doing something ridiculous like that."

"Alright, master." Finn joked before hearing Rachel let out a loud sigh. "Rachel, relax. I was kidding. I won't do that. I wouldn't do that."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew he would try it when he got back just without her being aware of it.

They talked for a bit longer before Finn forced her off of the phone, saying his eyes could no longer stay open. He also wanted Rachel to go back and rejoin everybody, though she knew she was ready to call it a night.

"I'll call you first thing tomorrow." Finn had said. "I love you, baby. Happy New Year."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She said before hanging up.

It wasn't long after that she received a text from Finn. "PS, this is going to be your year. Make it your bitch."

Rachel smiled before walking out to where everyone was now watching the television screen, a heated game of Mario Kart going on.

She sat down next to Tina as she began to watch too. She'd go to sleep in a bit.

000

Rachel woke up the next morning in her own bed. She hadn't drank a lot so she decided to go home, knowing sleeping in Finn's bed may only make things worse at this point. She was so close to the finish line, why go back to step one now? She had a rough time the entire first week he was gone, but after establishing a routine she learned to adjust.

She saw a text from Finn and she glanced at the clock. It was already mid afternoon in Michigan, it being only ten in the morning in California. 'Babe, I think something really really great is about to come your way.'

Rachel's brows furrowed as she typed a quick reply. 'What? I'm lost.' She read it over a few times in her head. That didn't make any sense.

'You'll see in a few days.' Was all he sent back.

'Wow, you can't just do that.'

'I just did ;) I'll call you after setup before you head to work. Love you!'

Rachel frowned, throwing her phone to the side after sending a sad face, saying she loved him too. She had to work later that evening, but she didn't mind night shifts. Her four to eleven would be far nicer than four in the morning. She sighed as she sat up. If 2018 was like this for the next twelve months, then she wouldn't be impressed. She'd worry about Finn's text later on when he had a chance to explain himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is a good place to leave off for now :) Next chapter hopefully in a few days!**


	30. The Plan

**A/N: Kind of a long chapter, kind of a smut chapter & kind of a good chapter? Haha idk let me know anddddd enjoy because if you didn't enjoy reading this, well then that wouldn't be good.**

**All grammar errors are mine too.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 14<strong>**th****, 2018**

Rachel thanked her manager and said goodbye to her coworkers as she left. It was only one in the afternoon, which gave her plenty of time to shop around. She didn't have anything in particular to buy; she just wanted to find a way to kill some time that day. Tina had started that pilot come the first of the year and Quinn was also at work today. Knowing she really had nothing better to do, she decided to treat herself to something nice.

She glanced down at her phone seeing two missed calls. There was one from Finn, and one from an unknown number. She frowned at it before checking her voicemail.

Her heart stopped as she paused in place right in the middle of the Grove, listening as the lady spoke on the phone. An audition. For William Morris Endeavor. She looked down at her phone, astounded. How did a big agency like that not shred up her resume? Most of the other agencies she sent resumes into must have seeing as she heard back from less than half of them. Her heart was pumping out of her chest as she called back, setting up an audition for as soon as she could.

Rachel didn't even know how she managed to get through that entire conversation, but she did and she had an audition slash interview in two days. It was time to prepare for what she figured would be one of the most important interviews of her life. She would shop some other time.

With that, she headed quickly to the parking lot, heading straight home, her mind rattling through song ideas quickly the entire way.

000

"Finn, wait. Does this have anything to do with that text you sent me on New Year's Day?" she then asked. "Oh God. You didn't like, land me the audition did you? I wanted to do this by myself!" She was in disbelief.

"No, I didn't. Well maybe I talked to my agent to contact the theater division but I swear I didn't force them to do anything."

Rachel sighed loudly.

"Dude, I promise you I didn't do anything like that. I said you had put in a resume and stuff though, yes."

"Dude" Rachel retorted.

"I don't see why you're angry about this. I thought you would be thrilled." He said flatly. They were somewhere in South Carolina, or somewhere like that. He had told Rachel, but all this audition stuff fogged her memory and she didn't even remember. Besides, he's been far too many places as it is.

"I'm not angry." She replied.

"Well quit with your sighing and pouting and crap. I don't have to see you to know you are, by the way."

"Alright, ya big grouch." Rachel replied as she browsed the web; aimlessly online shopping to kill time. She had already planned out the perfect song, knowing there was no other song. Besides, she followed through with Finn's words of encouragement from months before, deciding that singing the first song that came to mind worked out better after all.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He said.

"Then go." She said blankly. She was sort of annoyed by his attitude. She had called him the second she got home, knowing she only had about an hour or so until he had to go to the venue. He was excited for her but it almost sounded like a false excitement, which led them to this part of their conversation.

Finn was silent.

"Hello?" She said, a moment later.

"Mhm." Finn muttered.

"If we aren't going to talk, then you can hang up now." Rachel said in an agitated tone.

"I don't get why you're angry."

"I'm not angry!" Rachel yelled. "I just don't want you to do things for me. I'm a big girl, y'know."

Finn sighed. "I'm not going through this again with you. There's a difference between a favor and spoon feeding you things, you know."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well this felt like a spoon feeding."

"No it didn't. If I wasn't honest with you, you never would've even known I threw a good word in and well…you'd be that overly ecstatic Rachel Berry right now wouldn't you?"

Rachel paused.

"I'm right." Finn said after a moment of silence. "Or you would've said something in your defense as usual."

"As usual?" She asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rach, quit overanalyzing and getting all personally offended." Finn said. "It means you don't give up that easily."

"That's true." She said. "Quit being so grumpy or else I'm hanging up this phone effective immediately." Rachel then said. 'It's obviously his time of month or something.' Rachel then thought, refraining from saying that thought aloud.

When he was silent once more, Rachel caved in. She didn't want him to be in this mood. "Thank you for putting a good word in, I suppose." She said, trying her hardest to sound sincere.

"Yeah." Finn replied shortly.

Rachel sighed. "Is everything okay?" Maybe there was a larger underlying problem with his change in attitude.

"Everything's fine, Rach. I just want to go home. This touring thing has been fun and I've met a lot of cool people but I'm done. I just want to be in my bed in my own house, lying around, doing absolutely nothing with the girl I'm absolutely crazy over in my arms."

Rachel smiled. "And who might that be?"

Finn chuckled. "Let's just say she's ridiculously tiny, Jewish, hates her nose even though it fits her perfectly and sometimes she talks too much."

"She sounds like a trip." Rachel noted.

Finn laughed. "Well, I love her very much, despite everything." Finn said as Rachel giggled. "This is going to sound cliché and silly but you sort of keep my sanity in check. Not that I'm insane or anything." He added.

"You've got like two more weeks." She then said encouragingly.

"Yeah, well time is dragging on. And I'm so sick of Sean. I could leave this band because of him." Finn's attitude-like tone had returned.

"You wouldn't do that."

"No, but that is how much of a douche he is." Finn replied.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm sorry." She said lightly.

Finn chuckled. "It's not your fault baby. I just really really want to be home right about now."

"Well hey. When you get back you'll enjoy it that much more then." Rachel said reassuringly.

"I know." He said.

They talked briefly before Rachel had decided she better get off the phone now, to prevent an argument from happening. She loved him very much, but not in that kind of mood. Sure he had lightened up there towards the end, but she knew it was delicate and could relapse at any moment just from a few words. She understood his exhaustion and annoyance but she almost wanted to yell at him to be a bit more grateful about his life. She shrugged it off, thinking about other things. After the show he would be fine; he always was.

000

The day of her audition came quicker than she thought and she was parked outside the office of William Morris, taking deep breaths as she leaned her head back on the headrest of her seat.

'You can do this. You are a star.' She whispered to herself as she breathed in and out. 'They're going to love you and you're going to blow them away with your astounding rare talent.' They had to like her didn't they? They're a large agency that tends to only represent big names, she must've done something right to get to this point. She stepped out of the car, knowing she only had minutes to enter even though she was early as usual.

She smiled politely at the receptionist as she entered the office of Emma Shuester. She was a theatrical agent, and she mostly set her clients up with Broadway type show and films, and also off-Broadway tour shows in various cities across the country and Canada.

She smiled as she shook her hand before taking a seat across from her.

"So, Rachel. I know you're going to sing here very shortly but I just wanted to say a few things."

Rachel swallowed roughly, trying to remain calm. Her nerves were killing her.

"Now, you're resume is not as extensive as some of our other hopefuls and though this isn't a bad thing, I will say that I did hope to see some more professional type shows on this piece of paper." Emma began.

Rachel nodded. Her voice was so friendly and light, she had no idea how the lady before her was able to turn people away. She didn't seem like she would be that kind of person at all, but it was possible. People were unpredictable.

"However, I am certainly impressed by the few things that are on here. A graduate of NYADA for starters. That's not an easy school to get through let alone all of the things you had managed to do while there. I called your reference, and she seemed to be quite blown away by your talent. Not only that, but the fact that you were Wendla Bergman in Spring Awakening shows that you obviously possess talent that is raw enough for a role such as that."

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly in an appreciative tone.

"Now let's talk about your look. I know you've been turned down numerous times by it, am I correct?"

Rachel nodded. She had no idea how she knew that.

"Well I just want to tell you to forget all of that. Those people have no idea what they're talking about. Everyone is unique and it's not about that; it's about the acting and the singing."

Rachel nodded. She liked this woman a lot.

"With that being said, I'd like for you to begin the audition process. Song or acting, whichever you choose, though I know you can do both."

Rachel smiled and stood and without any further ado, she began to belt out the first song that came to her mind; Don't Rain on my Parade. She wanted to show Emma that sure she could sing, but she could also conquer the last notes, the hardest on any song she's ever had to sing. However, Barbra Streisand was her idol and she had been singing that song ever since she could remember. This was going to be a breeze.

When she was finished, she opened her eyes, looking down at Emma. "Wow." Emma said quietly, looking down at the paper. "I'm glad I chose to go through with this." She said as Rachel sat once more.

Rachel's heart was beating quickly, but it wasn't from the shortness of breath.

"Well I like you already." Emma said after a few moments of silence. "I think you would make a great client, a friendly one at that, and one who is deserving of any role they were given. I think you're going to be fabulous in the industry." She said. And just like that, the compliments flooded in. "Sure you may not have that look Hollywood is used to, but you definitely have the talent. You're a natural beauty and I would love to represent someone like you who is going to make it big one day."

Rachel's smile shined brighter than the sun as Emma spoke.

"I must ask you one thing." Emma then said.

Rachel nodded. "Anything."

"You do think you'll be a star, correct?"

"Oh, absolutely." She said proudly back.

"Good. Confidence is key." Emma said as they began to discuss the basic things Rachel would need to know from here on out. Rachel tried her hardest to pay attention but she couldn't help but want to jump over that desk and hug the similarly tiny woman before her. This was going to change everything.

000

Finn had Skyped her after his show about how her audition went and Rachel ecstatically told him everything, recalling every single second as if it was her new favorite movie.

He was naturally happy for her, as they talked the night away. Finn was cooped up in the tiny bed he had on the tour bus with his laptop on his stomach as his head rested on the pillow. The dim light reflected off of his face as he spoke. He obviously didn't want to be distracted by Jeremy this time. He had his headphones in as well so he was the only one that could hear her.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Oh I wish you were here." She exclaimed dramatically after she finished her story, her laptop on her desk in her room as she spun back and forth lightly in the chair she was sitting in. "I miss that face…and body. And everything." She said. She felt like she was beginning to sound like a broken record, but she didn't care.

Finn smirked. "Soon enough."

"Remember a few days ago when you were being mean as all hell?" she then asked curiously.

Finn nodded. He didn't like the way she referred to that, and he instantly regretted making her feel like he was that mad.

"Well I was online shopping and guess what I bought? I want to show you it." She said.

Finn waited as she returned with a bag, Victoria's Secret written on the outside. He gulped as he instantaneously pictured her in some sort of lingerie.

Her hand moved frantically throughout the bag until she pulled out what she was looking for. "Aha!" She said as she arranged the stuff in her hands, a tiny bikini in place. "Check it out, I am so excited."

"Rachel, it's January…" he said with a laugh.

"I don't care; it's never too early to shop for this kind of thing. Besides the weather here is far different than what I'm used to so I could probably strut around in this come February or March."

"Please don't do that." Finn said.

She looked at his face on the computer screen. "Seriously?"

"Well, not in public. I mean, if you want to wear it for me, feel free. Actually, please do." He said, looking at the pieces she had in her hand.

"Are you telling me I can't wear this to the beach?" she said with a smirk.

"You can, but only if I'm there. If not I'm pretty much insinuating you go in pants and a sweater." He replied playfully.

Rachel laughed. "Oh stop." She said, before falling silent. She looked as if she were contemplating something before speaking up. "I can show you it now. I mean…how I look in it." She said.

Finn's eyebrows rose. "Y-you could…" He said. The thought of her talking to him through a computer in nothing but a bikini ran quickly through his mind. That wouldn't help anything, and he hated that he was across the country at that moment more than he usually did.

She smiled at him genuinely before she began to un-button his shirt that she had on, her hair falling to one side. God was she sexy.

"W-wait." Finn then stammered. "In front of me?" he then asked.

Rachel looked up and giggled. "Where else?" She asked back.

"It's just…" he paused. "I'm a guy you know."

Rachel's brows furrowed. "I'm well aware." She replied, undoing the last button before letting the large loose shirt fall from her shoulders.

Finn smiled as he tried to pry his attention away from her bra. He couldn't see below her stomach which he thought was probably for the better, but his eyes fixated on it. It was the familiar navy blue lace bra that he had taken off of her before. If only he could actually be doing that physically at this exact moment.

As she put her hands behind her, beginning to undo the bra clasp, Finn stopped her. "Uh…I…I don't know if you should do that like, right there." He said nonchalantly.

"Why? Is it turning you on?" She asked.

"Well…yeah." He said honestly, making a mental note of his slight arousal in his pants.

"Good." Rachel said as she continued what she was doing.

Finn's eyes wandered as he tried to wrap his mind around this. How did she manage to be so incredibly sexy all the time when at first glance anybody would just mistake her for a quiet, shy girl. "That's not good." He replied back.

She ignored his comment as she allowed the bra to fall as she quickly replaced it with the bikini top, her hands fumbling with the ties on her mid back. Finn watched her as his erection grew. He really didn't want this to be happening but she just looked so good, he wasn't about to tell her no.

"It's uh…cute." He said, trying to resist telling her all of the things that were running through his mind.

Rachel smiled. "I thought so. The little hearts all over it definitely make it."

"Yeah." He said as she stood.

"Maybe I'll step away for this part." She said with a smile before stepping out of view. Was she acting nervous? Finn sat there patiently while his mind wandered once more. Just the thought of her currently changing into the tiny bikini made his boxers feel even tighter around his length. He was going to have to take care of this later, and damn Rachel for knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Okay…see?" She asked stepping back into view, leaning down so he could see her face.

"I see it." He said.

"Do you like it?" She then asked.

"Y-yes." He stammered. "You have such a sexy body." He finally said.

Rachel smiled. "It's about the bikini though, not my body."

"Uh huh." He said. "And you weren't trying at all to turn me on in the process."

"Maybe a little…but it's no fun knowing there's nothing I can do about it." She admitted. "I just wanted you to be the first person to see this on me."

"Well, it's good. I give it a ten." He said, talking about her body more so than the bathing suit.

Rachel smiled as she looked at him. "I'm glad you like it."

Finn looked her up and down before she grabbed his shirt, throwing it on over her suit. The pressure between his legs started to drive him insane as he tried his hardest to not make it evident. There had been many times while he was gone where he'd let his mind wander to thoughts of her, and for the lack of better words, he'd have to relieve himself but not in her presence at least.

"Now that's a really good look for you." He said. "My shirt and that suit. You should show up to the airport with that on please."

Rachel smirked. "Finn Hudson, oh my gosh. No."

"Why not? It would make for a really nice welcome home gift."

"Oh please. You can have more than that when you get home." Yeah, she was definitely doing this to him on purpose.

They talked for a bit longer before Finn said he should probably be getting to sleep. After all, it was late where he was but he also wasn't sure whether or not he could contain himself for much longer.

Rachel agreed, looking straight into the camera before disconnecting. "By the way, I'm not responsible for any of that." She said.

"Any of what?"

"What you're about to do." She said with a smirk. "Though it is kind of hot knowing that I make you feel that way." She admitted.

Finn smiled. "You can watch if you want."

Rachel gave him a look of disgust. "Oh God no, that's far too perverted." She replied.

Finn laughed. "Well for the record, I think I might just let this one go. Though you make it really hard for me to do that."

"Oh I make it hard that's for sure." She said playfully. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright? Get some sleep."

Finn nodded. "I love you."

"I love you babe. Goodnight." She said, forcing herself once more to disconnect.

Finn closed his laptop and set it on the bottom of the bed before lying down completely. Jeremy had been sleeping for some time now and though it always made him uncomfortable, he couldn't help it. It was his girlfriend, and it's not like it hadn't happened before while he was gone. His hand instantly wandered down to his throbbing member.

0000

The next morning, Rachel awoke thinking of Finn. She smiled to herself, thinking of the night before, before looking at her phone. Just eleven more days and he would be home. She was more than excited. He would land in Los Angeles the morning of January 28th and his final show of the tour would be that evening. She lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to make it memorable, but how? She thought of a few ideas before settling on one that was particularly interesting to her.

She sat up, quickly running out of the room. "Quinn?" She yelled out. "Hey Quinn!" she repeated until she saw Quinn stumble out of her room.

"What? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh just fine. I need Jeremy's phone number. I can't ask Finn for it but I'll tell you all about it if you just give me his number."

"Okay, alright. Calm down girl." Quinn said heading back in to grab her phone.

Rachel dialed the number as Quinn read it off to her before putting the phone to her ear. "Thanks so much." Rachel said. "I'll be back in a few."

"Hey Jeremy, it's Rachel." She said quickly when he answered.

"Oh hey." Jeremy said, sounding taken aback by her call.

"I have a quick question for you." Rachel replied.

"Sure, shoot." Jeremy said.

"Is Finn near you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, walk away from him or something, this has to do with him but he absolutely cannot know I even called you." Rachel said.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked as Rachel began talking out her plan with him. Yeah, this was definitely going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to say one thing, I haven't a clue how talent agent auditions go, I just know there is an audition part of it. If it's wrong, don't sue me. I'm a nursing major and that's two completely different things lol. Also, I hope you liked how I tied Emma into this. So will Will be tied into this somehow too? Okay that's all I have to say Happy Sunday! (Or Monday if that's what day it is where you are haha.)**


	31. Home

**A/N: Only one or two more chapters (And then probably an epilogue!) I hope you like this & all errors are mine and you bet there's some smut so heads up for that. I feel like a broken record with these author notes but oh well lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 28, 2018<strong>

Rachel woke up with a larger smile on her face than she's had in the past few months. The day had finally arrived; the day of Bonnie Dune's show in Los Angeles, also their final show of the tour. She had originally planned on seeing him at LAX that early morning when his plane arrived, however with the help of Jeremy they decided that probably wasn't the best idea. Not with the surprise she had intended to give him. Rachel had told Jeremy she would just tell Finn she had to work, but Jeremy said that was too obvious and knowing Finn, he'd show up and not see her there.

Ultimately, they agreed on claiming that Rachel had an audition in Santa Barbara and that she would be staying the evening there with Emma. After all, Emma was the one who set up the audition. What Finn didn't know however, was that the audition she was talking about wasn't until the following week and just over at the NBC studios.

Rachel knew that Finn found what she said to be a little strange, but instead of focusing on the strangeness, he seemed more focused on the disappointment of it all. He wasn't too happy when she told him.

"Are you serious? On the day I get back of all days?" He had said to her a week previously.

"I know, I know." She said, her best acting shining through. "I'm as bummed as you are. I almost said no." she then said.

"No, I wouldn't have liked it if you did that. It just is the worst timing. I wanted you to be there, to see us perform and everything."

"I know, babe." Rachel said disappointingly. "I would have too. It's all I've been looking forward to the past few months but I don't think I should turn down my first employment opportunity thanks to Emma."

Finn sighed. "No, you're doing the right thing. It would be selfish of me to stop you."

Rachel smiled. This was going to work smoothly.

0000

Rachel entered the back door, their show already starting a half hour before she showed up. She smiled. It was all part of the plan. Her smile grew, just knowing she was already in the same building as the man she had been dying to see the past few months. She could hear the loud audience and extremely loud music as she walked down the dark hall behind the security guard. She was given a lanyard backstage that gave her full access and she thanked the security guard as her plan became implemented at full force. She would begin singing from behind the stage the second they started to play their cover of Iris. Rachel smiled as they got her ready in Jeremy's dressing room, handing her ear plugs and the whole nine yards. It would throw off the audience, but it wasn't them she was worried about.

This wasn't part of her plan, but rather Jeremy's. Her plan was to just show up in the audience and watch but when Jeremy mentioned this idea, she took it and ran. It was by far a better way to surprise him. Her heart would not stop beating rapidly as they took a break, their opening act heading to the stage to play and keep the audience occupied.

Rachel heard shuffling from outside of the door and then she heard Jeremy yell. "We've got two minutes! Finn chill, I just have to pee really quickly." Jeremy then barged into the room, shutting the door behind him looking frantically at Rachel. "Oh thank God you're here on time." He said, quickly heading towards her.

"Alright, as soon as we're headed down the hall to the stage, follow behind but try not to get noticed. We'll have security in front and behind you, hopefully distracting Finn from seeing you. Knowing him he won't though. We'll put you on the platform and send you up."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"I know, fancy huh? But from there you'll begin singing as soon as Brad begins too as well. It'll throw Finn off completely, and I hope he remains professional but I don't know. He might lose it up there. I didn't really think that part through."

"I don't have too…"

"No, you are. Don't worry about it." He said happily. "Could always throw Jared on the drums if we must but I think he'll be able to contain himself for a half hour longer."

Rachel chuckled.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes." He said as he headed quickly out the door. "Finn!" Rachel then heard Jeremy yell. "Oh he's already back? Cool!" He said loudly, on purpose so Rachel would hear. She took that as an indication that it was time for her to head out, and she did just that, security guards surrounding her exactly like Jeremy had planned.

She took a deep breath. She had never played in a venue like this before, and she could hear the fans screaming wildly for them. What if they got mad that she began to sing instead of them? Her nerves built as each second passed, and she could feel herself start to perspire. "Oh, this is going to be bad." She said as her nerves hit her full force. She felt weak at the knees and instantly regretted this. Maybe she should have stuck with her audience plan instead.

No. Rachel Berry was a star. She would get on that stage and blow them all away, and surprise the man she loved. No questions or doubts. Her mind ran back and forth, toying with her emotions before she heard the all too familiar music begin to play. They helped her onto the platform as it began to lift. This was actually pretty surreal.

Just then she began to sing. _'And I'd give up forever to touch you…' _

She could no longer hear the audience, but her voice and the music. This was crazy. As she came out on stage she smiled brightly as she looked instantly over at Finn who was staring in shock, and confusion. 'A typical Finn face', Rachel thought as she continued singing alongside the rest of the band. She turned her head then as she walked across the stage to Jeremy, catching Sean's eye who also looked surprised. She ignored him and turned back to face Finn as the chorus began, them all singing harmoniously.

When the bridge came, Rachel knew it was her cue. She turned her head to Finn and was surprised to see that as he played, he managed to peel his eyes away from her. They were closed as he felt the beat and as she waved wildly to the audience; Jeremy nodded his head and she ran off the stage quickly.

"That was so exhilarating!" she said to nobody in particular as they disrobed her of the microphone and earplugs. "Where to now?" She asked the bodyguard, who led her to the pit where she watched the remainder of the show from the front row. People noticed her, so she agreed to a few pictures but she couldn't help but wonder if they even knew who she really was? It didn't matter.

000

The show ended about forty minutes later, and Rachel found herself running along with a crowd of fans towards the backstage. These must be the people with meet and greets, unless everyone got too? She wasn't sure, but the venue seemed far too large for that. When she managed to make her way through everybody, some people much larger than her, she showed the security guard her all access lanyard she was given, and they allowed her to head back. People stared after her, some in confusion, yelling things after her, but she paid them no attention. She was focused on finding Finn and only Finn.

"Which one is Finn's?" She asked to a lady standing nearby.

"That one, door closed. He might be changing really quickly before meeting with fans."

"Thank you." Rachel said politely as she approached the door, gently knocking.

"Come in!" she heard him yell.

As she opened the door slowly she spoke up. "I was wondering if I could get an autograph? I'm your biggest fan." She said in a Marilyn Monroe type accent.

He craned his head as she closed the door quickly, noting his feet moving quickly towards her. He stopped before her, leaning down to grab her by the waist, picking her up off of her feet as he spun her around in what felt like the tightest embrace ever.

Rachel laughed as her hands rested on the back of his neck. He smelled musky, but it wasn't in the bad way that she thought it would be. Sure he was sweaty, but she could also smell cologne, that smell she had been missing the past few months. She didn't realize how much she actually missed him until that exact moment. She was glad he was home.

"I almost thought I was hallucinating that you were up on that stage earlier."

"You were." She said quietly as he set her down, not letting her go though. "CGI." She said before laughing.

He laughed before instantly leaning down, kissing her hungrily. His lips smashed against hers fervently as they held each other close. "I can't believe you're here." He said when they managed to pull away.

"Finn!" Rachel turned her head slightly, hearing the sound of Jeremy's voice. "We gotta go man!"

"Alright!" He called back before bringing his attention to Rachel.

She smiled. "I am here. Where else would I be?"

He smiled before instantly straightening up. "Wait a minute. You didn't…you didn't like blow off your audition to be here did you?" he asked.

"No." she said with a chuckle as she shook her head. "Go meet the fans. We can talk about all of this later. Besides, you might want to leave now or else you might not be able to." She said playfully.

He leaned down kissing her once more. "I wouldn't be mad about that, babe." He said flashing her a lopsided grin.

"I love you, Finn." She whispered as he headed for the door.

"I love you." He said. "I'll be back soon, uhh…you can chill here if you want." He said before heading out.

She smiled once the door closed as she made her way to the couch in his room. She couldn't believe she was finally reunited with him and she couldn't be more ecstatic about it.

000

"So wait, you mean to tell me you and Jeremy planned this whole thing out without me knowing?" he asked. They were in his room, his bags and things lying around everywhere. She had offered to help him unpack and get settled back in but he refused, saying he would do it some other time. The only thing he wanted to do was spend his first night back with her and she couldn't turn it down, even knowing she had to work the next morning. The band had wanted to celebrate their return home, but inevitably they all agreed on doing it the following night, knowing they all just wanted to settle back in.

"Yes." Rachel said informatively.

"How…I mean…yeah, how?" he asked curiously.

Rachel giggled as he stumbled over his own words. "Easy. I got his number from Quinn, called him and went from there. I wanted to surprise you somehow, not just show up at the airport. How typical would that have been?"

"And leave it to you to want to be anything but typical." Finn said as he leaned down, kissing her cheek softly before returning to rummage through one of his bags to find his toothbrush.

Rachel smiled. "Though it did kill me that I couldn't be there, knowing I was just lying in bed. I wasn't working, nor was I packing for a trip to Santa Barbara."

Finn looked at her. "So there was no audition?"

"No there is." Rachel said with a grin. "It's next week at NBC."

"Oh." Finn said. "Do you know what for?"

Rachel shook her head. "No idea. Guess I'll find out."

Finn leaned down, setting the bag beside him, kissing her once more. "You're going to be fantastic."

"I don't want to worry about that right now, Finn." Rachel whispered.

Finn smirked as they kissed passionately, her tiny body lying back on his bed as he climbed on top of her. Their tongues intertwined as Finn instantly felt his arousal. He had missed this, her, everything. He wanted to take it all in before his exhaustion set in. "God I've missed you." He said through breaths and kisses.

Rachel giggled. "You have no idea."She said before planting a kiss on his lips once more, her hands beginning to wander up and down his torso.

He pulled away slowly before looking down into her large brown eyes.

"What?" She asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just…thank you."

Her brows furrowed. "Uh…for what, babe?"

"You know…" he shrugged. "Not….leaving me and stuff while I was gone."

"Oh, Finn." She said hitting his chest playfully. "That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard in my life."

He smiled. "No, seriously."

"The thought never crossed my mind." She whispered, trying to pull him back down by his collar. The large man wouldn't budge. "Finn…" she said quietly.

Finn smiled. "Sorry. I was just thinking, because I remember you talking about people I don't know, and every guy you brought up I just wondered so many things…"

She leaned up, kissing his lips. "Stop being insecure." She whispered. "It's cute but you know I'd never do anything like that."

"I know." He whispered back. "I just wanted to tell you."

Rachel smiled genuinely. "Well thank you." She said, leaning up into him. She had thought about the fans he'd meet and sometimes she wondered how he didn't find them to be extraordinarily beautiful in comparison to her. She would see fans post pictures on twitter with him constantly, and the thought always drove her insane, not to mention the jealousy that ran through her knowing they were in the arms of the man she loved and she wasn't. However, she knew better than to bring it up. And at this moment; she didn't want to bring it up. She just wanted Finn and everything about him. She would be lying if she said she missed his touch. Just the thought caused her arousal to deepen, as she began to buck her hips into him, grinding into his erection.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Someone's feisty." He said as she began to kiss his neck, causing him to let out soft moans. Just the feeling of her grinding on him had driven him crazy. He was harder than he had expected and if she kept this up, he wouldn't be lasting very long at all.

He felt her tiny hands trail down his chest, leaning her tiny body up into him as she reached for his pants, quickly trying to get them off. He helped her, climbing off of her momentarily, only to find her straddle him, causing him to fall back, looking up at her.

She leaned her torso down, kissing him passionately as she ground against his boxers roughly.

Finn let out a loud moan as the constriction in his boxers reached a maximum. He could feel himself throbbing as he reached up her shirt, his large hands caressing her breasts as he began to strip her of her clothing.

When he reached her pants, he threw them to the ground, gently bringing his finger to the tip of her underwear. He ran his hand down the outside of them, feeling her wetness pooling through. She moaned lightly as she ground into his hand now.

"Take them off, baby." She whispered as he did what he was told. God did he love when she was on top of him like this; however all he really wanted to be doing was pleasuring her. He sat up and pulled them off before turning her over, her legs once more finding their way around him as her back hit the bed once more.

His hand trailed over her wet folds as she let out a cry of pleasure, her eyes closing. "y-yes." She mumbled, breathing deeper as she felt Finn's fingers begin to circle her bundle of nerves, hitting every spot that made her breath shorten and her body quiver. His finger entered her and she pulled him to her, their tongues intertwining as she bucked her hips on his fingers, her release coming only momentarily after.

She reached down for his boxers, her hand gently brushing up and down the outside of them as Finn's body stiffened.

As she pulled them off of him, she reached for the tip of his throbbing member, her hand circling.

"B-babe." Finn said, pulling her hand away. "I don't want to end this too soon." He said, looking into her eyes.

She chuckled.

"Hey, it's been a few months okay? I can't control myself around you after being gone that long." He said, sounding hurt.

"Then don't control yourself." She whispered, her voice sounding sexier than ever as her lips brushed against his neck.

"I-I have a c-condom…" He said as he began to get up. Rachel stopped him.

"While you were gone I sort of got…the pill." She said quietly.

"Y-you did?"

"Well, yeah." She said shortly.

Finn's mind ran wild. He didn't mind condoms, but they always prevented him from feeling everything. He loved the thought of not having to use one, at least not this time. He kissed her as he felt her hand, guiding him to her opening.

As he entered her, he pushed deeply, feeling all those things he had wanted to feel once more for the past few months returning to him. His emotions were driving him crazy.

She let out a loud moan as she bucked her hips wildly, their bodies finding their usual rhythm as he thrust himself in her tight walls.

"H-harder." She managed to get out as he did as he was told.

She cried out as he thrust in her a few more times. "B-babe…" he said, knowing he couldn't hold it anymore. He could feel himself throbbing inside of her walls, causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

"Come for me, babe." She said, her voice breaking as she let out a very loud moan.

A few thrusts later and he let out a loud sigh, his eyes clasping shut as he released himself into her, the warm feeling causing Rachel's walls to clasp around him tightly as her body stiffened, her nails digging roughly into his back as she rode out her orgasm.

After a few deep breaths, he fell beside her, his body still coming down from his orgasm, his dick feeling sensitive as he looked at her.

She smiled as she snuggled as close as she could to him, his arms wrapping around her tiny body as they came down from the high they were both on. "Better than your hand there?" She then asked with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow before kissing her hair as her chest rose and fell frantically. "Of course." He said. "You don't know how much I missed that, and you. That was…amazing. I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too." She said with a proud smile, her index finger finding its way to his freckles on his chest just like they always did. "Welcome home." She then said as he looked at her, his hand caressing her arm softly up and down, sending shivers down her entire body.

He was home alright.


	32. Believe

**A/N: Pretty sure this is the last chapter (But I am doing an epilogue for sure….so it's not over yet!) And this chapter I made extra fluffy because did you all watch the season finale last night? My god I was a depressed mess over it! (Even though I believe finchel will be fine.) So…because of that, I went extra fluff haha. But isn't this whole story like that? Any grammatical errors belong to me, and of course this story is in no way associated with Glee or Ryan, Ian & Brad, blah blah I think you know that. **

**I'm going to write a longer thank you come the epilogue, but holy crap I can't thank any of you enough. I never expected i'd have over 200 reviews on a story, and I didn't think people would like it so much! You guys are all freaking amazing.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm. As her eyes dragged themselves open slowly, she hit the snooze on it. She sighed loudly. She didn't want to go to work. As she lifted her head and torso to sit up, she smiled at the sight of Finn's naked body next to her, his eyes finding their way to hers as he grinned as well.<p>

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to have that wake you."

Finn smiled and grabbed her, pulling her back down to him, their naked bodies colliding. "Don't go."

"Finn, I have too." She said quietly.

"No you don't." he said, peppering her head with kisses.

"I do." She said, as she leaned back up, releasing herself from his grasp. "It would be wrong of me not too."

Finn pouted his bottom lip and Rachel laughed, leaning down to kiss it right off of him. "Just go back to sleep and when you wake up, I'll be back." She said gently.

Finn returned his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. "But I want to sleep next to you." He whined.

"You're making this so hard right now." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you are." Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel cried out before laughing. "Stop trying to distract me. I really have to get going."

Finn looked at her. "Sometimes I wish I had a lazy girlfriend who had a little less determination and drive."

Rachel smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment, babe." She said as she planted one last kiss on his lips before standing, retrieving her clothing off of the ground.

000

"We would like for you to sing this. Naturally it doesn't have to be perfect since this is the first time you are seeing the sheet music for this song." Will Shuester, a producer slash writer and also Emma's husband had said to her. She was at her audition at NBC, and Rachel had no idea that this was Emma's husband until she arrived. She guessed this was for another pilot show that would be airing that fall, and Emma had told her that in a way Will had written this role just for her. I guess it really did pay to know certain people after all.

Rachel nodded, retrieving the papers as she quickly skimmed over it. The song was titled "Let Me Be Your Star." She smiled, her hand reaching for her necklace as she twirled it lightly before releasing it once more. She took a deep breath and nodded at Will and the others signaling that she was ready.

The music began to play and she began to pour her heart out into the song. It was a beautiful song.

_Fade in on a girl, with a hunger for fame._

_ And a face and a name to remember,_

_ The past fades away, because as of this day, Norma Jean's gone, she's moving on,_

_ Her smile and your fantasies play a duet, that will make you forget where you are,_

_ The music starts playing, it's the beat of her heart saying, let me be your star…._

_ Flash back to a girl, with a song in her heart,_

_ As she's waiting to start the adventure,_

_ The fire and drive that make dreams come alive, they fill her soul, she's in control,_

_ The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls,_

_ Well they're all in this girls' repertoire,_

_ It's all for the taking, and it's magic will be making, let me be your star._

Rachel couldn't help but smile, because in a way she felt like this song was meant to be sung by her. It almost fit her life and her desire to be a star perfectly. She continued to sing.

_I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before,_

_ Forget what used to be,_

_ The past is on the cutting room floor,_

_ The future is here with me, choose me,_

_ Fade in on a star, with it all in her sights,_

_ All the love and the lights that surround her,_

_ Someday she'll think twice, of the dues and the price, she'll have to pay,_

_ But not today,_

_ She'll do all she can, for the love of one man,_

_ And for millions who look from above,_

_I'm what you've been needing, it's all here and my heart's pleading,_

_ Let me be your star…..!_

When she finished, she opened her eyes, looking at the table before her. She couldn't tell whether their looks were of approval or shock. They looked overall, happy. She smiled politely.

"Thank you." She said as she walked up to the table, setting the sheet music down.

"Wait." Will said, picking up the papers. "Take these with you."

Rachel turned, shocked. "Oh. Okay." 'Stay cool, Rachel.' She said mentally.

"You're exactly what we're looking for." The lady at the end of the table said. "Exactly."

Rachel politely smiled. "Why thank you. That means a lot."

"We're still casting for other parts, but I think you'll be hearing from us again, Miss Berry." Will said.

"Thank you." She said once more. It seemed like all she could get out of her mouth.

"We'll be in touch." They said as they all said their goodbyes.

When she exited the room, she rushed straight for the lobby where Finn was.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed, as he stood. She ran and jumped right up into his arms, her arms wrapping around his large neck, the papers held tight in her hand.

"That went well I assume?" Finn said through excited laughs.

"Yes!" She squealed once more. "Look!" She said as he set her down.

He handed the sheet music to him as he looked at it, his free arm wrapping around her as they headed out of NBC. "This is actually sort of perfect fitting for you." He said, as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as they walked. "What is this though? Something about Marilyn Monroe?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think it is. But I don't know that much about it. They said they were still casting, but mentioned this is sung by the role of a girl named Karen who is originally from the Midwest."

"Just like you." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah." She said happily. "The show's plot line has something to do with a Broadway show."

Finn smiled as he held her closely to his side, her hand resting on his stomach as they walked. "So, this really is perfect for you then."

Rachel nodded as she looked at the ground. "Guess so."

He kissed the top of her head once more as they headed to the car. Tonight, they would celebrate. Rachel's head was filled with such happy emotions, she almost couldn't bare it. Finn was right, everyone else was right. Sometimes patience did pay off, and more times than not, everything happened for a reason. Finn, her family, her friends, they were all there to make an impact on her life somehow. She couldn't be any happier.

000

That night Finn threw her a lovely party in combination with their end of the tour party and everyone Rachel knew there with her, along with the unfamiliar yet becoming familiar faces.

She had on a sundress and heels and though she laughed and had fun with everyone else, she couldn't take her eyes off of Finn. It was like she wanted to try to make up the time she missed with him in a single day, which was an absurd thought.

Finn approached her, a glass in his hand for her and she smiled brightly up at him. "Ladies." He said politely. "Can I steal this one for a moment?" he then asked handing her the glass.

Rachel smiled and said she would be back, following Finn. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "It's cold out here."

"But it's nice." He said as they walked out the back door, to where hardly anyone was. It was a nice sunny evening, but the temperature didn't exactly pan out well with her.

"Please sit." He said.

Rachel, looking confused, did as she was told as he pulled up a chair next to her. "Alright. Remember how I told you I'd get you something from everywhere I went?" He asked.

Rachel smiled. "That was a joke, Finn."

Finn shook his head. "Only sort of. I didn't get you something from everywhere but I definitely got you something I think you'll like. It's from New York."

Rachel grinned at the sound of New York. She definitely missed it there.

He pulled something out of his pocket and Rachel looked at it absentmindedly. Her mind went blank, her vision foggy. "S-stop." She choked out.

Finn looked at her and smiled. "Okay, relax. It's not what you think it is."

"I-it's not?" she said, the tears already built up.

Finn shrugged. "I mean, maybe. Look wait, just let me get out what I want to say." He said, stumbling over his own words.

Rachel fell silent as he opened it. It was a ring, but it wasn't what she expected.

"Finn, you didn't have to do this, I already have the necklace and that's more than enough, and I've hardly got you anything ever so this makes me feel really really…."

"Rach, stop talking." He said firmly.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything like that. I mean, that'd be cool if it was and all but I don't really want to rush things like that I mean it hasn't even been a year, so I sort of met up with your friend Blaine when I was in New York and…"

"You met Blaine?" she asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. I was there and I knew he was a good friend of yours from NYADA. I sort of just got on your skype account one day and did it from there."

Rachel frowned as he continued.

"So anyway, I asked him to help me with this. We figured this one would be perfect." He said, pushing the little box towards her.

It was a plain gold band and from the exterior, it looked like nothing special.

"Pick it up." He instructed. "I promised him I wouldn't give it to you until you finally got that audition you've been dying for, and well, the one earlier looks pretty promising."

Rachel took it out of the box and studied it. "Oh hey." She said curiously, looking at the interior of the ring. "It says believe."

He nodded. "I know how much that word means to you so we engraved it."

Rachel smiled. "It's perfect." She said quietly. She still didn't feel right about accepting this alongside the necklace when she never bought him anything special since they began dating. "But I feel so bad."

Finn shook his head. "No, don't. I had you in mind when I did this, and I don't want you to regret taking it. Just accept the gift." He said.

Rachel shook her head. "I never get you anything…"

He reached over and took her hand. "Yes you do, you just don't see it. Before you, I was a mess. I didn't admit that to anybody, but I am to you right now. I was with the band, yes but I had no real direction. I partied when I wanted too, slept with whomever, and…" he shrugged. "You actually make me want to be better. You believe in me just as much as I believe in you and that's why we work so well. That and you're the most incredible girl I've ever laid eyes on. Never in my entire life did I think I'd ever find that one in a lifetime love that only a lucky few people get to experience, let alone with the most amazing girl."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "Stop being so cheesy."

Finn laughed as she got off her chair to embrace him. "You're perfect." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

Finn pulled her down to his lap as she took the ring into her hands once more. "No more gifts, okay?" she asked as she put it on her finger.

Finn smiled. "I'm not making any promises."

"Well….no more." She repeated. "I appreciate them, but I feel so overly spoiled."

"Shouldn't you be spoiled?"

"No." she said shaking her head, looking at him. "This perfect little fairy tale seems too good to be true, and I feel like if it continues like this something bad will happen."

He nodded in agreement to the first part. "Nothing bad is going to happen, babe. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go. Ever. You'd have to go willingly."

Rachel smiled. "Not happening. Looks like you're stuck with me."

He let out a playful sigh "What a bummer." He muttered before she giggled.

"Thank you, so much." Rachel then said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "If it weren't for you believing in me, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"You'd be exactly where you're supposed to be." Finn replied, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Yeah." She said contently as she held her hand out in front of her, studying the ring. "Which is here, with you." She said lifting her head to look at him.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her, their faces inches apart from each other now. Even after all this time, she had the ability to make it feel like they were meeting for the first time.

She smiled as her hand made it's way to the side of his face, caressing him gently before moving her hand down to the side of his neck. She pulled him in for the sweetest kiss she could muster, her everything going into the kiss. "I am so…utterly, completely, in love with you." She whispered, not caring about how cliché it sounded.

Finn smiled. "And I'm in love with you." He said back, pecking her lips a few more times, his lips teasing hers every time he pulled away.

"Oh please, can't you guys do this upstairs?" Puck said as he came outside. "It's cute and all, but I'd rather not see this. I imagine Finn looks pretty awkward in compromising positions." He said, sitting down on the chair next to them.

Rachel laughed as her fingers grazed the back of Finn's neck. "Guess you'll never know, huh Puck?"

"That's not a bad thing." He said. "I just wanted fresh air."

"A lot of people in there?" Finn asked.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, and I just wanted some bro out time with my best dude, but you look busy."

"Oh. I think I'm going to go find your lady." Rachel said as she stood. "I actually have something I want to show her." She said shooting Finn a smile. Finn watched her go back inside before turning to Puck.

"So what's up?" Finn asked him.

0000

Rachel and Finn lay outside that evening, looking up at the stars from his backyard. "It's kind of weird that you can see them when you're up here." She said, cuddling close to him with a heavy blanket over both of them.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, but I like it."

Rachel smiled. "Well I do too. Reminds me of home. I wish I could see them from my house."

Finn held her closely. "I guess you have to move up on a hill then, right?"

"Guess so." She said with a chuckle. It was cold out, but with him next to her, it wasn't so bad.

"You know what's weird?" he said.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"There are probably some people up there right now. Like, in a plane or something flying right over us and we wouldn't even know. Or there could be other people in the world looking up at the same stars….crazy."

Rachel laughed.

"Don't make fun of me! It really is bizarre." He said defensively.

"I'm not making fun of you." She said through giggles. "It's just…random. But you're right. The world is a crazy place."

"When I was a child, I wanted to be an astronaut you know." He said to Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "How's that working out for you?"

He shrugged. "Apparently it's not, but hey there's still plenty of time left before I die…at least I hope."

"Please don't go to space." She said.

He kissed the top of her head. "Probably not going to happen, babe." He said. "Everything I need is right here on Earth."

"You are so cliché tonight." Rachel said with a smile, nuzzling her face into the side of him.

"I'm just...happy." he said. "Really happy."

"Me too, babe." She said as they held each other close, Rachel lost in her own thoughts as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her life started out unexpectedly in Los Angeles, and she was unsure of what was to come but through the disappointments and the excitement, she knew that the best part of being out there was finding him. Her Finn. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad ending? Good ending? Remember there is an epilogue though.**

**Also, do you guys remember in one of the early chapters where she was singing Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj? Haha, little did I know at the time that it'd sort of be like foreshadowing. I'm not really sure why I decided to mix Glee with Smash here at the end, but I thought it was actually sort of a neat idea since at the beginning she didn't actually land a role on this A/U Glee…Interesting twist I think.**

**If you guys don't know much about Smash, well it's on NBC and it's a show about two girls named Ivy and Karen. Ivy is from Broadway and Karen is from Iowa, trying to make it on Broadway. The two girls are competing for the role of Marilyn Monroe in a Broadway production called Bombshell. **


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: here it is! the final part to this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

"That's a wrap!" Will yelled to the cast and crew. Rachel smiled ecstatically and hugged everyone she saw around her. They had just finished season two and she couldn't believe it. Season two! The show was a phenomenon and it had just been renewed a few weeks previously for a third season. This was where she was meant to be, and this is what she loved to do. This show also changed her life.

She had quit Starbucks right when they began filming and when she woke up one morning during her first season of filming, only to find that small little blue check mark next to her name on twitter, it began. There was a lot more interviews, a lot more paparazzi, and a lot more of her personal life displayed all over the web for fans to see worldwide. It didn't bother her, at least not to the extreme.

Once she was finished with her goodbyes, which took quite some time, she finally headed home. Well, temporary home. They filmed the show in both Los Angeles and in New York. Sometimes it was strenuous on her, but she loved being busy all the time. They filmed in New York the final week of every month so that scenes that occurred on the streets or in front of the theaters seemed more realistic. She absolutely loved being in New York again. She got to see Blaine, and she got to see many other friends that she made during her time at NYADA though they may not have been as close.

She grabbed her phone as she walked back to her hotel, knowing their flight was departing early the following morning. "I'm on my way back, do you need anything?" she texted as she threw on her sunglasses, the warm May evening falling upon her.

He didn't answer by the time she returned, and that was fine by her. She unlocked the hotel door to find that man, her wonderful, caring, amazing man sleeping. As usual.

She smiled as she dropped her things, running up to the bed. She jumped in it, causing him to arouse from his slumber. "Come on, get up!" Rachel said as she began poking him. "Finn, come onnnnn." She whined as she continued doing so.

"For the love of God, woman. I am up." He said with a lopsided grin. "Be more annoying and you'd wake up all of sleeping Manhattan."

"None of them are sleeping though, it's a Friday evening."

"Well then. I'm not everyone and I like sleep."

"You were just bored." She said as she plopped down next to him, turning on her side to face him.

"Mhmmm." He mumbled, giving her a light kiss. "Are you finished?"

Rachel nodded. "Yepp, we just wrapped. Well, we wrapped a little bit ago but you know how long it takes for me to say goodbye."

"I do." He said. "Did you cry and get all emotional too?"

Rachel smiled and hit him playfully. "No!"

He laughed before she pouted her lips. "Come on, don't you want to go out though or something? Enjoy our last night here?" she asked excitedly.

"Rach…." Finn said. "I really don't feel like getting caught up in all that mess."

"But it's not like Los Angeles, Finn! Most people don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. There's far less paparazzi."

Finn sighed. "I know that but you never know who you'll run into."

Rachel shrugged. "So you just want to sit here in this hotel doing nothing?" she asked. "But come on, it'll be fun."

Finn smiled at the tiny girl beside him. With the success of her show, and the success of his band, the two had become some sort of a Hollywood 'hot' couple. It didn't bother him, and he did have to agree with the media when they said she was beautiful, but it changed his life drastically. He was okay with it, but he definitely missed the time he could spend with her out and about when they weren't anybody special. He still didn't think he was, and though he always knew she was special, he didn't mean it in that way. He felt like they were still two ordinary people and though he enjoyed the fans and the spotlight, he also liked privacy.

"That's exactly what I want to do, babe." He said.

Rachel pouted. "God, you're so lame."

"Oh, am I? Then go out and have fun. I'll just be here, sleeping by myself in this large hotel bed…"

"Oh quit." She said with a smile. "I'm not going alone; it'll be far more fun if you go."

"I don't want to go anywhere, Rach." He said.

"You're lame." She said before turning away from him.

"Mhm." He said with a smile, watching her. His large arm draped around her only moments after and pulled her to him, Rachel erupting in giggles as he did this. Maybe sticking around the hotel wasn't such a bad idea after all.

000

**Two years later.**

"I do." Rachel said as she looked up and into the eyes of the tall man standing before her. Could this man be any more handsome?

He had the biggest grin plastered on his face and this made Rachel smile like crazy. She was almost certain for a moment that this grin would be permanently stuck on her face if her life kept going at the rate it was. After the third season of the show, it was finished. She was sad to see it go, but at the same time she was excited about all the things that could now happen in her life. It opened the door to many other career opportunities and it also left her with plenty of time for herself, when she wasn't shooting or doing other things. Finn had proposed to her a little over a year previous to this date, and Rachel had said yes before he could even finish the question.

000

_"Rachel…." Finn had said as he cleared his throat. He was nervous. Why was he so nervous? _

_ Rachel smiled at him widely, reaching out for his hands as he pulled them away quickly. Uh oh. Was he about to break up with her? No, that couldn't be. He had taken her to her favorite place in all of New York, Sardi's. This had to be more special than that._

_ When he pulled out the box, she knew. She began to tear up immediately as he opened it. "Rachel…will you…"_

_ "Yes! Yes yes a hundred trillion times yes!" She said before he could even muster out those last crucial few words._

_ He laughed as he placed the gorgeous ring around her left finger, Rachel admiring it deeply. "Oh my God it's….it's so beautiful."_

_ "Just like the woman wearing it." He said. For a moment, she thought he was going to cry. She smiled as she leaned over the table; planting kisses on his lips tenderly, not wanting to pull away. It was a shame they were in public at that moment._

000

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said as Finn leaned in, literally sweeping Rachel off her feet as she laughed loudly, their kiss just as sweet and perfect as they always were. When he put her down, cheers erupted from their family and friends and Rachel couldn't help but feel absolutely smitten.

"I love you so much." He whispered to her as she smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you more." She teased, as she looked out at the room before her. She looked at her fathers, who both were an absolute wreck and she smiled at them brightly, as she began to cry a little too. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. She felt as if her life was one giant fairytale.

As she scanned the rows, she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of pride. This was her life and these were the people she surrounded herself with, all perfect in their own ways. She looked up at the tall man next to her, the love of her life, her rock. He smiled at her before they linked arms and headed down the aisle. Rachel's heart swelled. She just had a weird sense that she knew….she knew that everything in her life from here on out was going to be absolutely amazing. As long as she had him next to her, she knew there was nothing more she could ever ask for.

After all, things like this only happened once in a lifetime...and she couldn't be more thankful that it happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good ending? Bad ending? I thought that was an appropriate place to finish. I was going to keep going, but writing about the reception and honeymoon...Idk, I felt like that would be too much. So, the rest is up to your interpretation...maybe. AH! I can't believe I'm done though. Omg I'm actually sad about this. I can't express in words how much I enjoyed writing this and how much I loooooove the feedback. Seriously, I love it. It means so much to me, and it's why I write. Like I said before, I never ever in a million years thought I'd have as much reviews on this story as I do now. It's a crazy thought. I also love getting tweets about it too, it makes me happy and though that's all I usually say is thank you…it's because I really can't put in words how thankful I am.**

**You can bet that I'll be writing throughout this hiatus…I in fact have a one shot….and I think a small story going on as we speak :) (That's why it's taken me a few days to post this.) So you can definitely expect more from me. **

**Once again though, from the bottom of my heart just thank you thank you thank you! :D I love you all so much, even if I have no idea who you are haha.**


End file.
